The Princess and The Pauper
by Jess Andy-chan
Summary: El gobierno japonés se ve en una crisis y es infalible que la caprichosa Princesa Rin consiga un marido. Un matrimonio arreglado para ser la solución perfecta. ¿Por qué no enseñar a Sus Majestad que los plebeyos no son basura? Qué comience la guerra.
1. Sobre la Honorable Familia Imperial

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

**I**

**_Sobre la Honorable Familia Imperial_**

_30 años atrás..._

La fina pluma de oro dibujaba sobre el desgastado papiro esplendorosos trazos concordes al vaivén de la delicada mano que la sostenía. Los largos dedos de la joven se detenían ocasionalmente, remojaban aprisa la brillante punta del cálamo en el tintero y retomaban su ardua tarea de persistir transcribiendo los proverbios que su maestra le había hecho memorizar aquella mañana. En medio de las puertas corredizas, ensartadas en las más finas ranuras de madera tallada, una figura enana y delgada emergió desde la habitación contigua, con pasos cortos y ligeros, lanzando vistazos furtivos al silencioso entorno que acompañaba a la damisela en sus faenas.

—_Lily_ oneesama, ¿me permitirías ser tu compañía?

La aludida reveló sus inmutables y deductivos ojos zafiro, dos mares ambiciosos de enigmáticos retos, y los hincó en la complexión infantil delante de ella. De pie, observándola con su tibia y suplicante mirada topacio, se hallaba el Príncipe Heredero Rinto. El principito lucía su vestimenta asignada para las prácticas de _kyūdō_, arte japonés de la arquería. Lily enarcó sus cejas e indagó detenidamente en la expresión ansiosa de su hermano menor, tratando de dar con la causa que arrastró al niño hasta aquel salón.

—Me rindo, Rinto—desesperó de repente, apartando su atención del infante y regresándola al papel con aún mucho espacio que rellenar. Preparó la pluma impaciente por continuar. Estaba muy ajetreada como para darse el lujo de detenerse a comprender al _kōtaishi_ de Japón—. No tengo ni la más leve idea de qué cosa ha podido traerte hasta acá. ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que deseas? Como puedes ver, oneesama está ocupada, por lo tanto no dispone de tiempo para jugar contigo.

—Oh, yo no vine a jugar… Yo solo quiero ver a mi querida Lily oneesama en sus quehaceres diarios—respondió amablemente el príncipe.

—¿Puede ser que _K__ō_taishi Rinto Shinn_ō_ esté huyendo otra vez de sus responsabilidades?—Bromeó gentil y educadamente la muchacha, adivinando certeramente las intenciones de su hermano. —Oh, querido otōto-san, eres tan predecible… Y ya te lo he dicho; sé más cuidadoso cuando utilices ese apodo conmigo dentro del Palacio.

—Yo no estoy huyendo, Lily oneesama. Simplemente decidí tomar un descanso momentáneo. Después de mis ejercicios con el arco en tierra, tendré que mejorar mis técnicas en el _yabusame_—sollozó apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas—. _Además_, no hay nadie por aquí cerca porque todos están en los jardines buscándome, así que tengo la libertad de llamar a oneesama como más me gusta sin que alguien me riña por ello...—balbuceó sin revelar su rostro.

Lily compadeció a su hermano menor al notarlo tan triste. Ella sabía perfectamente que Rinto no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo montar a caballo, a raíz de un miedo súbito y disparatado que había desarrallado hacia los corceles, pero no podía ni debía hacer algo más que permanecer callada y quieta mientras veía como Rinto era regañado y obligado a realizar diferentes deportes con equinos de raza. Últimamente su madre tendía a exigirle mucho a Rinto, bajo una absurda y escandalosa idea de ser la culpable de una futura conducta inadecuada debida a las libertades que solían concederle. Esta paranoia infectó a la _Kōgō_ nipona una mañana y se esparció como una detestable plaga entre los sirvientes más cercanos a Su Majestad.

—Rinto… ¿Tú quieres gobernar cuando seas mayor?—Preguntó suavemente la joven rubia a su hermanito pequeño sin despegar su concentración de los signos que impregnaban el papel acorde al meneo de su muñeca. Éste, con sus ojos palpitantes de incertidumbre y su tierna inocencia, contestó:

—¿Gobernar es en realidad_ tan_ divertido?—Su rostro se ensombreció con ligereza al recapacitar acerca de su poco conocimiento sobre ese deber. —_Hahaoya_ está siempre tan enfrascado en su trabajo… ¿Yo también tendré que ser así de reservado y austero cuando crezca?

—No si no lo deseas así, pequeño Rinto—respondió Lily con una sonrisa gigantesca sobre su pálido rostro—. Yo puedo suceder la Corona en tu lugar y librarte de esa aburrida ocupación de Emperador si tú me lo permitieses, otōto.

—¿En serio?—La cara de Rinto se iluminó como las cálidas velas en las noches oscuras de invierno. Lily se hallaba tan o más complacida que él con el rumbo de la conversación—, entonces seré capaz de hacer lo que quiera, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! ¿No te apetece la idea?

—Pero…—Rinto, quien había demostrado ser un niño listo y prudente para su corta edad, se detuvo a meditar sobre el asunto. Pestañeó un par de veces y continuó:—Hahaoya y chichioya han dicho que yo nací para gobernar. ¿No estaría desechando mi razón de vivir entonces? ¿Mi desobediencia no los enojaría?

—Rinto…—Lily se quedó sin palabras. Permaneció callada, examinando el taciturno y pensativo semblante de su hermano de 6 años, y se animó a romper el silencio, diciendo persuasivamente:—, ¿acaso sería sensato enojarse por verte feliz? Tú eres quien decide tu razón de vivir, no los demás Debes aprender a elegir tu propia satisfacción sobre las opiniones de terceros…

—Yuriko—la voz de su madre interrumpió la plática de los parientes, asustando a Lily notablemente. Ambos estiraron sus piernas y recibieron con una respetuosa inclinación a su madre. Detrás de ella se asomaron las agitadas niñeras de Rinto, angustiadas por la abrupta desaparición del príncipe—, tu padre quiere tener unas palabras contigo. Rinto, tú vienes conmigo. Sabes bien que es hora de tus prácticas con el arco y la flecha.

Sweet Ann, conocida ahora como Emperatriz Shizuko de Japón, retuvo en el umbral de la entrada su inigualable y elegante presencia mientras esperaba las reacciones de sus hijos a sus órdenes. Su porte era el de una dama de alta alcurnia, quien había sido educada con la más esmerada atención y en el entorno más estricto posible. Quien tuviese la oportunidad de verla de cerca perdía el aliento por la benevolencia y sinceridad en su carisma. Tenía una larga cabellera dorada, peinada con delicadeza bajo un fino tocado engallado con flores anaranjadas, y unos orbes azules oscuros, misteriosos, que compartían una enorme similitud con los ojos de sus hijos. Lucía un sencillo kimono color crema, adornado con estampados de cisnes blancos y plumas plateadas.

—_Chichioya_… ¿Tú te enfadarías conmigo si yo rechazara el trono cuando creciera?—Se le escapó a Rinto cuando se fundía en un cálido abrazo con su madre. Ella lo observó confundida e impresionada, esforzándose por entender el repentino comentario de su hijo. Levantó su mirada consternada y la posó peligrosamente sobre Lily. Ésta acomodó sus cabellos detrás de sus hombros, nerviosa ante la especulativa y suspicaz intuición de su madre, realizó una venia e intentó marcharse.

—Yuriko Naishinnō, ven a hablar conmigo una vez que hayas acabado con tu padre—sentenció su madre de manera firme, con sus párpados cerrados, dándole la espalda a su hija. Ésta contuvo la respiración, asintió y se escabulló fuera de la habitación.

—¿He dicho algo indebido?—Inquirió Rinto al ver a su hermana marchándose con atoro.

—No, querido. No has sido tú el del error—su madre acarició los tersos mechones rubios del niño. Se arrodilló frente a él y atrapó su rostro entre sus manos—. Rinto… pensé que tenías claro por qué has sido elegido como el heredero de esta nación. Entonces… ¿Con qué motivo me has hecho semejante pregunta, cariño? No hay nadie más apto que tú para recibir el poder de manos de tu padre.

—¿Qué hay sobre Lily oneesama, mamá? Ella nació antes que yo y aun así yo fui llamado el kōtaison antes de que el difunto … ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no puede ser quien se convierta en Emperatriz?

—Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, Rinto—contestó su mamá—. Por ahora, solo basta con que sepas que Yuriko ha nacido mujer y tú hombre, y es necesario darte prioridad a ti.

El pequeño Rinto manejó menguar y olvidar su pesada curiosidad acerca de la línea de sucesión, resignándose a obedecer y acatar las órdenes de sus padres a pesar de las inquietantes palabras de su hermana. En un futuro, Rinto entendería que su indiferencia ante la injusticia que fue aplicada inconscientemente sobre Yuriko Naishinnō desataría un aborrecimiento nocivo a las leyes que parecían inocuas para la reprimida princesa.

* * *

_18 años después..._

La tempestad batía con ímpetu las ventanas, estremecía las puertas y hundía al palacio en un pésimo humor. El abrasador temporal cubría el cielo nocturno sobre el Kōkyo, el Palacio Imperial Japonés, con monstruosos nubarrones, obstaculizando de esta manera el ameno claro de la Luna. Tanto por fuera como por dentro la Residencia Imperial estaba vuelta un desastre.

—¿Qué quiere hacer la pequeña Princesa Imperial?—Cuestionó con calma un hombre alto y fornido, de cuclillas frente a otra silueta más frágil, enseñando una rara sonrisa pusilánime. Tenía una mata castaña con mechones blancos muy bien aplacados sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un intenso dorado, inquisitivo y perspicaz.

Aquel individuo, de personalidad seria, sobria e imperturbable, conocido en sus años de locuras como Big Al, era el actual Emperador de Japón. Su nombre era Atsuhito, primogénito de Su Majestad Imperial Daihito y Su Majestad Imperial Aiko. Había quedado viudo tras la partida de la querida Emperatriz Shizuko hacía un año atrás. Él era el padre de Sus Altezas Imperiales Rinto y Yuriko, y abuelo de la Princesa Imperial _Rinko_, a quienes sus padres llamaban Rin.

Atsuhito se encontraba en un pasillo largo y callado, sumergido en una penumbra que parecía perenne y devoradora. La tenue luz de los velones de unos antiguos candelabros contorneaba vagas siluetas a lo largo del corredor. Era muy tarde ya cuando la consorte de su hijo Rinto, Lenka Kagamine,_ Princesa Naoko_, había sufrido la ruptura del saco amniótico y había anunciado la llegada del segundo nacimiento de aquella descendencia. Mientras Lenka se hallaba en su labor de parto a altas horas de la noche, Rinto le había encargado a su padre cuidar de su hija mayor, Rinko. La niña no contaba con más de 6 años, pero comprendía perfectamente que no debía espantarse ni entrar en pánico mientras oía cómo los gemidos y gritos de su mamá sacudían su cuerpo y rompían sus tímpanos en medio de las tinieblas, para después ser alejados por una suave brisa que mitigaba sus desatados nervios.

—Gran abuelo—llamó Rin con su voz angelical hecha añicos por el temor. Era claro que había fallado en mantenerse relajada durante aquel caos—, ¿qué va a pasarle a mi _chichioya_? ¿Y a mis hermanitos? ¿Por qué chichioya grita tan horriblemente…?

—No pasa nada, naishinnō. Solo es un complicado dar a luz a un bebé o, en este caso, a dos—un alarido mucho más fuerte y tremebundo rasgó como una traicionera flecha la tensión en el aire e hirió a la niña en lo más profundo de su ser. Rin se tulló, aterrorizada. Su abuelo estrujó su mano y la guió deprisa lejos de ahí—. Ven conmigo, Rinko Naishinnō. Vayamos a mi despacho mientras tus padres atienden el nacimiento de tus hermanos. Quédense aquí por si llegase a presentarse alguna inconveniencia…—Le indicó a sus guardaespaldas, sin condescenderse y permitir alguna réplica.

—¿Podemos hacer eso? ¿No se molestarán?—Atsuhito dejó escapar una risa casi forzosa. Negó con lentitud mientras apaciguaba su turbada expresión y menguaba el apresurado paso que acuciaba a Rin a huir de los temibles berridos de su madre.

—No pueden enojarse, naishinnō—susurró— porque mi decisión ha sido tomada por tu propio bienestar.

Avanzaron por las majestuosas galerías del Palacio Imperial hasta alcanzar la oficina que el Emperador ocupaba para ejecutar sus deberes diarios. Su escritorio era ancho, elegante y espacioso; había sido labrado con madera importada de Occidente. Sobre éste había numerosos documentos, sellos, plumas, archivos y carpetas con distintos tópicos remarcados en el exterior. Rin escaló un sillón en la esquina más lejana del estudio y se hundió entre los mullidos cojines que lo adornaban. Su abuelo rió.

—Naishinnō…—le llamó tranquilamente. La niña descubrió sus tiernos orbes y se regresó a su abuelo.

—¿Sí?

—Unos sirvientes me informaron sobre esto hace unos días y quise comprobarlo en persona. En efecto, lo que cuchicheaban era verdad. Últimamente se te ha visto triste y decaída… ¿Puedo saber el motivo que acongoja a la Princesa Imperial?

—¿A mí?—Repitió la niña ensimismada. Remojó sus labios rosados y clavó su vista en el suelo. —Yo no he estado triste, Gran Abuelo—mintió desasosegada.

—_Rin_ Naishinnō, las princesas no deben ser deshonestas. Ése es un crimen inaceptable entre los miembros de la Casa Imperial. Por favor, sé sincera conmigo, nieta mía. ¿Qué ha hecho desaparecer la dulce sonrisa de su rostro en estos días?

—Gran Abuelo, ¿es malo que yo haya nacido siendo niña?—Musitó preocupada. Lo había oído semanas atrás de unas señoras que habían visitado el Palacio durante el cumpleaños de su abuelo. Quizás hablaban bajito y apartadas de la vista de todos los presentes, pero ella les había escuchado perfectamente cuando tomaba algunos aperitivos a las espaldas de sus niñeras. No dejaban de repetir lo problemáticas que eran las princesas imperiales como_ Yuriko_, que esperaba que Rin no terminase siendo como ella y que todo sería más sencillo si manipularan la concepción de los bebés para solo dar a luz a niños... o algo así.

Atsuhito desvió su impasible mirada hasta unos acuerdos que debía revisar. No reunió el valor para responder directamente, ahogándose en el recuerdo de su hija malagradecida e irrespetuosa, y de las repetidas críticas que los súbditos susurraban a su espalda, por lo que una atmósfera de inconformidad perpetuó el ambiente.

—¿Quién ha dicho que sea malo?—Alegó Atsuhito tras el engorroso mutismo que los rodeó a causa de la pregunta de la niña—, Rin Naishinnō es un capullo deslumbrante en este Palacio. Un delicado y tibio capullo, muy parecido a la fallecida Kōgō. Cuando tu belleza aflore, harás ver a los demás su equivocación por haberte juzgado sin derecho. No hay nada malo en nuestra Princesa Imperial.

—Gran Abuelo… Cuando si yo me casara, ¿tendría que renunciar a ser una naishinnō?—Su abuelo confirmó su infeliz suposición. La pequeña inclinó su cabeza y cubrió su rostro con un almohadón. El Emperador le miraba fijamente, desentendido sin culpa del motivo que reprimía la felicidad de la princesa.

Permanecieron un largo rato en un inquebrantable y prologando mutismo. La niña jugaba con los hilos de los encajes que decoraban las almohadillas del sillón mientras su abuelo ojeaba y releía unas viejas cartas sobre su escritorio. Rin estaba aburrida y quería irse a dormir, pero temía perderse algún suceso importante, como ser la primera en cargar a sus hermanitos, promesa que su madre le había hecho varios días antes. Según le habían explicado durante una _ecografía_, su mamá tendría mellizos, una niña y un niño respectivamente. Todo Japón estalló en gozo y alegría cuando se publicó que la Princesa Heredera daría a luz a un varón, a excepción de Rin, quien no justificaba que los medios prácticamente menospreciaran y olvidaran mencionar a la niña que venía en camino junto al varón. No obstante, cuando manifestaba sus protestas a los mayores, solo conseguía intensificar su disconformidad. Estos se limitaban a responderle monótonamente que su hermano menor sería el kōtaison, es decir, el Nieto Imperial, legítimo heredero del trono, y que por ello merecía ser bien acogido y reconocido a pesar de que eso implicara tratar a su melliza como una insignificante sombra. Rin tenía presente que a partir del nacimiento de su hermano el único lazo que la uniría a la Casa Imperial era su estado de soltería, porque si llegase a contraer matrimonio con un miembro fuera de la Familia Imperial, o sea un plebeyo, perdería el apellido del Japón y con él todos los favores que le eran otorgados al ser parte de la rama principal. Y, ¿saben qué? La simple idea congelaba a Rin. Abandonar la Casa Imperial le producía escalofriantes sensaciones de vulnerabilidad e indefensión.

—¡Tennō Heika!—El Gran Intendente, un hombre llamado Alpha Haiiro, se apresuró dentro de la oficina, alertando a la niña y al abuelo, junto a los guardaespaldas que el Emperador había dejado atrás. Atsuhito subió sus ojos centelleantes y observó las ensombrecidas facciones de sus trabajadores.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Su empleado de más confianza, asistente y asesor real, se inclinó hasta su oído y susurró algo que entumeció al Emperador—, imposible… ¡¿Cómo sucedió eso?!

Rin no pudo entender las palabras que su abuelo articulaba. Tampoco las que Alpha respondía. Intentó leer sus labios, pero la escasez de luz y la cercanía que guardaban Alpha y su abuelo evitaron que sus esfuerzos fuesen fructíferos. Tanteó sus ojos celestes entre el Kōtaigō de Japón y Alpha, pero ninguno prestaba atención a las indagadoras miradas de la niña. Estaban inmersos en su conversación. Por otra parte, Rin comenzó a sentirse intimidada por el aura espeluznante y adusta que Alpha emitía. Desde el momento en que conoció a Alpha, supo que nunca podría tolerar su siniestra personalidad ni aguantar su humor negro. Mucho menos era capaz de soportar sus punzantes ojos grises que taladraban con severidad a las personas hasta descubrir quiénes eran en realidad. Alpha era el concepto vivo de frialdad, displicencia, desentendimiento e inflexibilidad. Si cometías un error bajo su mando, por más insignificante que fuera, la única opción factible que te restaba para continuar felizmente con tu vida era abandonar el país antes de que Alpha te encarara para reprimirte por tu equivocación. Alpha era el hombre más aterrador con el que Rin hubiese tratado jamás y era también el hombre en el que el Emperador se fiaba con mayor seguridad. Todos sabían que los principios de lealtad y servicio que Alpha defendía eran inalterables.

Así, olvidada y desapercibida, Rin se esfumó del estudio antes de que aquel descendiente japonés de Medusa se atreviese a petrificarla con su mortífera mirada. Ni su abuelo, ni Alpha, ni los otros servidores y guardaespaldas del Emperador notaron su ausencia, por lo que no contó con ningún centinela andando detrás de ella. Rin disponía su trayectoria de vuelta al pasillo que conducía a la habitación donde su mamá era auxiliada por el personal médico cuando unas pisadas irregulares se escucharon a lo lejos y captaron su atención. Se trataba de un grupo de varias personas que marchaban por un corredor paralelo al que ella atravesaba. Los pasos se detuvieron unos instantes y luego empezaron a sonar más lejanos.

—_Deben ser los guardias en un recorrido nocturno... __  
_

La pequeña rubia había alcanzado la cima de unas escaleras de mármol al momento en que alguien la empujó de improviso.

—No te muevas, pequeña—advirtió una voz extraña y desafiante desde su espalda. Tenía un acento tan raro. Ella se heló. Algo resplandeciente y filoso incomodó a Rin la altura de su garganta. ¿Acaso era un cuchillo?—. Oh... Parece que a la pequeña _Rin Himesama_ no le enseñaron a no andar por ahí sin la protección de sus magníficos guardianes. Qué lástima ¿no? Bien, Himesama, espero su total cooperación con su servidor...—Se burló con un cinismo atormentador. Rin sostuvo sus lágrimas y contuvo el aliento.—¿Dónde está tu abuelo?

—¿Q-Quién e-eres?—Musitó, víctima del terror, al transcurrir unos segundos eternos. Sus manos sujetaron con desespero el dobladillo de su suave suéter verde manzana.—¿Po-Por qu-qué haces es-to?—El intruso se carcajeó. Su risa era aguda e iba acompañada por una sombría jovialidad. Las piernas de Rin flaquearon.

—No ha contestado mi pregunta, Himesama. Ignorar a los demás es de _muy mala educación_... ¿O es que Himesama desea tener una fea cicatriz en el medio de su cuello como castigo por su falta? A mí parecer, Rin Himesama luciría fascinante de esa forma, pero dudo que los superiores opinen lo mismo. Suficiente cháchara. Dime dónde está tu abuelo, _o te rajaré la garganta en dos._

—_...No puedes hacer eso..._—El hilo de voz era oscilante y casi inaudible—,_ es un crimen..._

—¿Qué cosa?—Bramó con amargura. Estrechó la hoja de la navaja a la piel inmaculada de Rin y sonrió con ironía.— ¿Meterse con los integrantes de _Kōshitsu_? Oh, perdóneme, Rin Himesama. Le prometo que no volverá a ver una fechoría como ésta. No volverá a ver nada si no colabora, claro está.

—_N-No... Es un crimen... lastimar a los demás... es li-libertinaje...—_Consiguió articular, entrecortándose por la opresión de la cuchilla contra su frágil cuello. Unas inocentes gotas mojaron la hoja del arma de hierro perverso. Rin ya no podía contener sus lágrimas aterrorizadas.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. Pero sería bueno que supieses la verdad, dado que obviamente te están encarcelando en un mundo perfecto, ficticio e ilógico—El sujeto haló los cabellos de Rin, doblando brutalmente su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras acercaba su boca al oído derecho de la niña. Ella gimoteó y apretó sus párpados, deseando que alguien apareciese y la salvase—. Tú dices que es de villanos lastimar a los demás... Déjame informarte, pequeña ingenua, que no hay personas más corruptas y descorazonadas en todo Japón que los miembros de la Casa Imperial. ¿Por qué no te quejas con ellos sobre tus pensamientos de no hacerle daño al prójimo?—Rin soltó unos hipidos y frunció sus labios para no dejar salir sus sollozos—; ustedes no hacen más que abusar y pisotear a los plebeyos para obtener lo que quieren. Son unos falsos con máscaras principescas...

El efímero sonido de un gatillo siendo halado cortó las palabras del extraño amenazador. El cuerpo del sujeto se sobrevino encima de Rin, quien plañó cuando sintió el peso de aquella monstruosidad derrumbándose sobre ella. Una vez derribados en el suelo, la rubia luchó para liberarse y arrastrarse lo más lejos posible del individuo que la aplastaba. Su ropa estaba manchada con la sangre sucia de aquel criminal, quien batallaba por respirar adecuadamente tras el repentino disparo. La bala le había dado en el abdomen.

—¡Rinko Naishinnō!—Noto Korotomurasaki, uno de los guardaespaldas de Rinto y autoproclamado niñero de Rin, guardó el arma que portaba y con la que había erradicado los libres movimientos del secuestrador, y corrió hasta la niña para actuar como escudo en caso de que aquel intruso se pusiese de pie y buscase revancha. Sus ojos amatistas refulgían en conmoción y temor por el bienestar de la menor. Rin se aferró a su cuello y lloró desconsoladamente. Noto palpó el tibio líquido rojo que humedecía el vestido de la princesa y jadeó.

—Noto, oí un dispar- ¡oh Dios!—Ren Sekiiro, un trabajador de la Agencia de la Familia Imperial, se congeló en la cabeza del pasillo. Observó el cuerpo moribundo tirado en el suelo y el charco de sangre a su alrededor. Agitó su cabellera pelirroja y dirigió su atención a la niña que chillaba aterrorizada en los brazos de Korotomurasaki. Lo primero que admiró en ella fueron sus vestimentas manchadas. Los cabos fueron atándose en su mente. Pronto consiguió asimilar la situación—. ¡_Rin_ Naishinnō! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está herida? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Rápido Ren, llama a una ambulancia. Tenemos que atender a ese sujeto—el aludido acató la orden, aún ligeramente desubicado, y rebuscó su celular. Marcó el número de emergencias y pidió una ambulancia, _la segunda_ de esa noche—. Avísale a Haiiro-san lo que ha ocurrido... Y llévate a Rinko Naishinnō—la niña se apegó aún más a Noto. Éste tragó, compadecido. Debió ser un horrible shock ser amenazada como un rehén en su propio _hogar_, proclamado como una de las fortalezas más inaccesibles y custodiadas de toda Asia.

—Está bien. Yo me encargaré de este intruso. Tú lleva a Rin Naishinnō-sama con Leti y Tia—sugirió, refiriéndose a las institutrices de la Princesa que hasta hacía media hora se hallaban coadyuvando en el parto de Lenka.

Noto agradeció su consideración y desapareció con Rin colgando de su cuello. Ren Sekiiro pateó con repudio el arma metálica que el extraño había utilizado para refrenar y doblegar a la inocente princesa. Se aproximó al herido tendido en el piso, ensangrentado, y se quedó analizando su figura y contextura. _Demasiado pequeña y esbelta para ser la de un hombre_. Descubrió el rostro tapado del delincuente y halló la cara delicada de una mujer. Sus ojos eran morados, al igual que su cabello recogido. Ren jadeó. La mujer, con tan solo verlo, había perdido la conciencia.

—¡¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?!

* * *

—Rin Naishinnō, venga conmigo, la llevaré a su recámara. Ya es hora de ir a la cama...—la gentil voz de Tia espantó los pesares de la niña. Rin hundió su rostro en la reconfortante y tersa melena blanca de la muchacha, embriagándose del dulce aroma a moras que Tia siempre dejaba detrás de sí. La tierna mirada celeste de la niñera exteriorizó toda la preocupación que había estado disimulando una vez que la Princesa se desmayó en sus brazos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Noto-san?—Inquirió entristecida Leti. Sus ojos violetas habían perdido su brillo de alegría aquella noche tan oscura para la Familia Imperial—, Kaname-san ha dicho que son varios los que se han escabullido en el Palacio... ¿Qué haremos?

—Por ahora es imprescindible que ustedes cuiden a Rinko Naishinnō con su vida. Iré a ver cómo van las cosas con el intruso que capturamos amordazando a la Princesa. Las mantendré al tanto de lo que...

—¡Noto!—La voz de Kaname Sumireiro retumbó en el corredor como el aullido de un trueno. Su cabello blanco estaba desgreñado y tenía varios rasguños en el rostro. Kaname era la cabeza del servicio especial del Emperador. Un estratega innato, impávido experto en técnicas de defensa personal; otro de los personajes más admirados dentro del Palacio.

Leti contuvo el aliento. Sus ojos profundizaron en el hombro enrojecido de la camisa de Kaname y luego perforaron el inédito semblante de turbación del intrépido maestro. Los brazos de Noto le previnieron una caída lamentable. Kaname tosió un par de veces y haló a Noto por el cuello de su traje.

—No pierdas tiempo. Tenemos un traidor entre nosotros—Kaname jadeó e intentó recomponerse—. Ese novato destacado, el tal Andy, nos ha atacado mientras perseguíamos al grupo que se inmiscuyó en el Palacio. Les ayudó a huir por las escalinatas que conducen al Jardín del Este... Son seis en total—detrás de Noto apareció un escuadrón entero de guardias. Kaname gruñó—. Persígueles. Estoy seguro de que utilizarán a Sekiiro como rehén, si escapan con él, lo asesinarán una vez que ya no les haga falta. ¿Has entendido?

Kurotomurasaki obedeció sin titubear. Se unió a los otros y marchó con ellos rápidamente a la zona indicada. Kaname se hubo recostado en una silla mientras Leti aplicaba en él sus conocimientos en primeros auxilios. Tia había desaparecido ya con Rin en sus brazos.

—Kaname-san, ¿cómo es que ha sucedido todo esto?—Inquirió Leti presionando la herida. Kaname había corrido con suerte. La bala había entrado y salido fugazmente a través del hombro, sin amenazar de forma terminante su vida.

—Hemos sido descuidados. Gracias al inesperado parto de Naoko-sama y su traslado de emergencia, todos bajamos la guardia y nos enfocamos en su bienestar. Dado que Andy es un cómplice de esos sujetos, han aprovechado este desbarajuste para infiltrarse en las oficinas de la Agencia de la Familia Imperial y en el despacho del Emperador. Planearon cuidadosamente sus movimientos... Demasiado, diría yo. Solo los miembros de la Familia Imperial y sus sirvientes conocen tan bien el interior de este castillo.

—¿Qué? ¿Un miembro de la Familia Imperial?—Se escandalizó Leti—, ¡no es posible!

* * *

A los dos días del incidente se publicó en la primera plana de cada periódico un sumario de los sucesos ocurridos dentro y fuera del Kōkyo durante aquella desgraciada velada con sus nefastos resultados. Todos los ciudadanos estaban al tanto de que Lenka presentaba complicaciones para concebir y había experimentado abortos naturales en tres ocasiones; una antes de la concepción de Rinko y dos después su nacimiento. La preñez de mellizos fue vista como una bendición que trascendía lo milagroso, pero la noticia revelada y discutida por la prensa después del parto tildó su embarazo como uno de los sucesos más trágicos en los últimos años. Los artículos, en síntesis, iban casi todos de esta forma:

_El pasado miércoles 14 de noviembre, la esposa del Príncipe Heredero Rinto, la Princesa Naoko, rompió fuente alrededor de las 11:46 pm. El obstetra que había atendido el parto de la fallecida Emperatriz Shizuko fue llamado inmediatamente para que trabajase en la labor dentro del Palacio. Se suponía que sería tratado como un nacimiento natural, pero se detectó un enrollamiento crítico del cordón umbilical en la placenta de la niña y un prolapso del cordón en la del varón, quien venía después. Se recurrió pues a una operación cesárea, sometida a parámetros muy limitados, para luego proceder al traslado inmediato de la consorte del Príncipe al hospital. El bebé varón, llamado Nero, sufrió una asfixia perinatal y se le fue diagnosticado encefalopatía hipóxica isquémica estadio 2. Neru, por otro lado, fue tratada a tiempo y su complicación quedó resuelta, sin generar estragos mayores. En este momento los bebés prematuros se encuentran internados y monitorizados junto a Naoko, quien quedó delicada tras el parto, mientras se aguarda su recuperación._

_Asimismo, otro suceso inesperado y preocupante fue la intromisión de un grupo de seis personas en el Palacio Imperial alrededor de las 1:40 de la mañana del jueves 15. Según han informado Kaname Sumireiro, líder del servicio de seguridad del Emperador, y Alpha Haiiro, Gran Intendente de la Agencia de la Familia Imperial, los intrusos se escabulleron con la ayuda de un cómplice encubierto, Andrew Maxwell, conocido entre sus colegas como Spicy Andy, quien hirió con un arma de fuego a Kaname y retuvo como rehén a otro miembro de la Agencia, llamado Ren Sekiiro. La persecución se llevó acabo en los jardines del este del Palacio alrededor de las 3 am. Tras la apertura de un combate armado, dos de los intrusos escaparon con vida y tres fueron heridos gravemente, muriendo en las ambulancias camino al hospital. Ren Sekiiro fue asesinado a manos de Spicy Andy, quien terminó suicidándose después de matar a su ex compañero. Se desconoce la información hurtada por los criminales que huyeron ilesos del incidente.  
_

* * *

—Ren Sekiiro...—Rin deslizó sus dedos sobre la brillante superficie azabache del gélido ataúd donde yacía inerte el cadáver del pelirrojo. Una punzada lastimó su estómago y tuvo muchas ganas de vomitar. Se alejó del renombrado_ héroe_ y caminó entre las personas reunidas.

Su vestido negro asesinaba su ánimo. Los recuerdos de la madrugada del jueves se mantenían frescos en su cabeza. Cuando sus ojos capturaban el resplandor de los collares, relojes, anillos y demás accesorios de metal que la gente vestía con sus trajes de duelo, la mordaz cuchilla plateada volvía aparecer en la boca de su garganta y cortaba peligrosamente su piel. Rin sentía escalofríos bajando por su espina cuando atisbaba joyas en los invitados al funeral, más cuando tenían incrustaciones de rubíes o escarlatas. _Rojo._ Su invocación revivía la sensación de sangre caliente bañándola otra vez. Tan temibles memorias acumulaban en sus ojos una capa de lágrimas. Pero, si se autorizaba llorar, las personas le verían con una lástima inútil en lugar de intentar ahuyentar aquella pesadilla que la perseguía estando despierta. Se mantendrían quietos, compadeciéndola en silencio y desde lejos, mientras ella sufría por el fantasma que le pisaba los talones, sin ningún valeroso que se animara a protegerla.

Se acercó lentamente a su padre, seguida en todo momento por el considerado y confiable Noto. Quizás se equivocaba cuando se creía totalmente desamparada, pero quien le culpara estaría en la obligación de cortarse su lengua por pecador. A pesar de que Noto había sido su consuelo los últimos dos días, a pesar de que él había estado ahí para ella cuando nadie más parecía ser capaz de reunir el valor de arrodillarse a su altura y asegurarle que todo pasaría en menos de lo que creía, su preocupación y cuidado no le bastaban a Rin. No era suficiente. Él no era el refugio y la seguridad que ella buscaba para ahitarse.

—_¿En realidad pudo haber sido ella?_—Los hombros de Rinto se tornaron rígidos cuando sintió la delicada mano de Rin sobre su brazo. Se giró y detalló el rostro consumido de su guardaespaldas. Era probable que Noto no hubiese dormido nada después del homicidio de su amigo Ren. Posiblemente sufriría de insomnio de ahora en adelante hasta que consiguiese superar su muerte. Su interés viajó hasta la niña rubia, quien escudriñaba con sus mansos ojos celestes las expresiones de su padre.— Hija... ¿Por qué no permaneces con Leti-san y Tia-san?

—¿Ah?—Rin buscó a sus institutrices en el sitio del entierro. Estaban acomodadas en unas sillas muy lejanas de la Familia Imperial, envueltas en ropajes fúnebres. Noto entendió la indirecta del Príncipe, tomó con gentileza a la Princesa por su mano y la guió lejos de la conversación. Rin se entristeció. Ser rechazada de esa manera tan agria por su sublime y amable padre la atormentaba más que los espejismos de la viva cuchilla en su cuello. En los pasados días él se había mostrado tan tenso y distante que empezaba a preocuparle.

La tarde del viernes comenzó a desfallecer con la partida del sol. Noto le arrastraba cuidadosamente. Rin miró las matices del atardecer y suspiró. En aquellos momentos su corazón extrañaba tanto a su madre y sus sonrisas reconfortantes, pero era imposible para ella verla. Una restringida lista de visitantes limitaba el acceso a la habitación de Naoko en el hospital y Rinto había excluido, Rin no sabía si a propósito o por descuido, a su hija de dicha lista. Por ende, la niña no había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con su madre desde la noche del parto y comenzaba a verse terriblemente afectada por ello.

Los colores rojizos pintaron el cielo y Rin se vio obligada a apartar la mirada. Otra vez. Otra vez imágenes plateadas y rojas brotaban en su memoria y se mezclaban en un torbellino de pánico y terror. La horrible voz de aquella persona resonaba en su mente.

_"... te están encarcelando en un mundo perfecto, ficticio e ilógico..."_

Rin regresó su cabeza y le dirigió una última mirada a su papá y a su abuelo.

_ "... no hay personas más corruptas, frívolas y descorazonadas en todo Japón que los miembros de la Casa Imperial..."_

Sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Después del entierro pretendes regresar al hospital?

—Mi esposa me necesita ahí, padre.

—Tu hija también te necesita, Rinto. ¿Acaso te has detenido a verla? La vida de Rinko fue amenazada de rehén en su propia casa—Rinto alejó sus ojos topacio y los hincó en la pequeña niña ahora sentada sobre el regazo de Leti. Tenía la mirada gacha y una expresión vacía.

—Yo...

—Pasarás la tarde de hoy con ella—anunció su padre—. Es una orden, no una sugerencia. Deja de preocuparte por la Princesa Naoko. El médico ha dicho que necesita reposo. Mientras ella descansa, tú te ocuparás de la persona que en realidad requiere de tu atención inmediata por su propio bien.

—¡Pero...!

—Noto se encargará de informarte sobre el estado de Naoko y el progreso de Neru y Nero.

Rinto calló y volvió a mirar a la princesa. Tan quieta y muda... Le consideraba fabulosa por sobrellevar lo que le mataba cuando veía a todos tan sobrecogidos, tal cual como su madre lo haría. Aceptó el plan de su progenitor. Nada malo podría acontecer mientras tomaba cuidado de su hija...

* * *

_Continuará..._


	2. Sobre la Admirable Familia Hibiki

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.-**

* * *

**II**

**_Sobre la Admirable Familia Hibiki_**

_23 años atrás..._

_Ding, ding._

La cantarina campanilla avisó la llegada del elevador. Con una ansiedad casi tangible, la silueta de una mujer se deslizó apresurada fuera de la reluciente cabina metálica y corrió hasta el escritorio del recepcionista donde una persona de largos cabellos anaranjados opacos y unos inquebrantables globos esmeraldas le daban la bienvenida a los clientes y visitantes. Se trataba de Ristu Namine, asistente personal del Presidente Ejecutivo de la grandiosa _Tomohisa Corporation_.

Ritsu había alzado su inquisitiva mirada al instante en que el tintineo del ascensor inundó la recepción y el eco de un acuciado taconeo retumbó sobre el marfil y rebotó en las paredes tapizadas. Su expresión pasiva contrastó con el perturbado semblante de Neon Honne, la muy estimada esposa de Matsuzaki Honne, actual cabeza del círculo administrativo de la compañía. Al ver a la mujer trazar su camino hacia su persona, dejando tras de si una estela de genuino pánico, Ritsu se apoyó en sus pies y esperó a que las primeras palabras cayeran de la boca de la recién llegada. En aquellos momentos él carecía de voluntad suficiente para iniciar una conversación apropiada. Ritsu anticipaba la aparición de Neon con media hora de antelación, justo después de que la furiosa controversia entre padre e hija se había desenlazado frente a él y a un par de empleados que se hallaban en esa planta. A pesar de que Matsuzaki les había exhortado mantenerse discretos y no comentar sobre el asunto con alguien, Ristu había acudido de inmediato al teléfono para suplicar el auxilio de la cálida y confiable Neon.

—¡Ristu-ah!

—¡Ha sido terrible, Neon-ssi!—comunicó el mencionado, intentando contener la angustia que el recuerdo le transmitía. Relamió sus labios agrietados e invitó a Neon a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones café de la entrada—. La discusión tuvo un desarrollo catastrófico, tan desesperante y horrible, no supe qué hacer y...

—¿Cómo fue?—Neon avanzó con oscilación, embriagada por una incertidumbre asfixiante. Tomó por los hombros al pobre secretario Namine y lo agitó sutilmente. Éste la empujó con la mayor delicadeza posible y le indicó sentarse antes de proseguir con el relato—. Cuéntame exactamente qué dijo mi hija y cuál fue la respuesta de mi esposo...

—Bueno...

_Ritsu se hallaba reservando una mesa para dos en uno de los restaurantes más exquisitos de todo Seúl, capital de Corea del Sur, según le había indicado su jefe aquella mañana. Su esposa y él celebraban su vigésimo noveno aniversario de bodas y Matsuzaki había prometido llevarla a un sitio especial cuando anocheciera. No obstante, Ristu no había terminado de finiquitar los detalles de lo que debía ser una perfecta velada cuando un estruendo azotó y erradicó la relativa paz en la oficina.  
_

_—¡Rio Honne, regresa aquí ahora mismo!—Gritó desde su despacho el magnate de la finanzas, Matsuzaki Honne. Un __prominente portazo cortó sus palabras, quitándole el habla al asistente de Matsuzaki, quien argüía sobre qué flores eran las más adecuadas para adornar el centro de mesa. Ritsu se sobresaltó y observó a la hija menor de los Honne, la hermosa e indomable Rio, retirándose velozmente, envuelta por un humor furibundo._

_—¡Ri-Rio-ssi! Eh... Rio-san ¿Adónde-...—Pero Ritsu se vio brutalmente interrumpido por el rugido de Matsuzaki, quien había salido tan furioso de la oficina como su hija. Ristu recordó entonces el relato de la Bella y la Bestia. El secretario se sentó y permaneció callado ante la ardiente y feroz mirada escarlata de su jefe-bestia. Al otro lado de la línea del teléfono se oía la voz de un hombre preguntado si todo estaba bien. Al igual que Ritsu, dos mujeres de limpieza que sacudían el polvo de las ventanas se petrificaron al atestiguar la tormentosa disputa.  
_

_—¡Hija insolente! ¡Malagradecida! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a abandonar el recinto sin mi permiso?! ¡Maleducada! __ ¿Quién te ha enseñado esa impertinencia, ah? __¡¿Lo ha hecho Leon, por casualidad?!—Inquirió encorajado el progenitor de la muchacha. Ella se enfurruñó y lo encaró._

_—¿Por qué eres así, otōsan? ¡Él es la persona más educada y sensible que en mi vida he llegado a conocer! No entiendo por qué... ¡Por qué hablas sobre Leon como si fuese un total extraño para ti!_

_—¡Porque ahora lo es!__—Replicó con amargura. __Su asistente decidió colgar, sin haber culminado los preparativos para la cena de su jefe. Ritsu anheló ser más valiente para ponerse de pie e intervenir, pero sus piernas se negaron en darle una respuesta. Se quedó estancado inútilmente en su silla—. _Siempre lo consideré un hombre sensato, emprendedor y admirable—afirmó Matsuzaki—, pero perdí todo respeto por él cuando me revelaste su absurda relación secreta. ¡Mi hija siendo novia del hijo de un chófer! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza, Rio?!

_—¿Qué tiene de malo eso? ¡¿Es eso un crimen acaso?! ¡Leon es un hombre honrado, amable y trabajador!—Defendió Rio con fervor, exhalando e inhalando lentamente. La violenta conversación era tejida en rápido japonés, por lo que Ritsu agradeció de todo corazón ser de descendencia nipona apesar de tener nacionalidad coreana—, pero tú te abstienes de aceptarlo y te rehúsas a escuchar sus intenciones solamente porque no procede de una familia rica. Él me ama y quiere que nos casemos..._

_—¡Qué tontería! ¿Sabes lo que ese sujeto ama realmente de ti? ¡Tu dinero!—Rio se paró en seco y se tragó la rabia que poco a poco abrasaba dentro de ella—, no seas ciega ni estúpida. ¿O es que, por casualidad, él no tiene conocimientos sobre la fortuna que heredarás? ¡Yo lo dudo! ¡No pienso dejar que caigas en manos de un hombre así!_

_—¡Leon sería incapaz de una atrocidad como ésa! ¡Tú lo sabes bien!  
_

_—¡No, no lo sé! Lo que sí sé es que no pienso correr el riesgo de que los frutos de mis esfuerzos sean despilfarrados por un oportunista. ¡Sobre mi cadáver te casarás con ese sujeto! Tú ya estás comprometida con Muneo, el hijo de los Kuroiro que está estudiando ciencias políticas. Él si es un buen partido que deberías agradecer he elegido para ti._

_—¡Yo no creo ni promuevo el matrimonio sin amor de por medio! ¿Por qué eres tan obstinado? ¡Entiende que...!  
_

_SLAP._

_Ritsu tiró al suelo una taza de café que hasta hacía unos segundos atrás agarraba con sus manos tembladoras. Sus ojos escandalizados recorrieron la mejilla sonrosada y palpitante de la joven rubia, que ahora ardía por la bofetada que Matsuzaki le había propinado. _

_Era la primera vez que su padre le levantaba un__a mano, y Rio se aseguraría de que fuese la última._

_—¡Basta de tus estupideces, Rio!—La chica se alejó hasta las puertas del ascensor, ignorando a su padre. Él atisbó el resplandor de confianza y determinación en las pupilas de su hija tras su acción espontánea, y comenzó a temer lo peor. Le aterrorizó la idea de haber estimulado a Rio a confrontarlo. Decidido a no perder la batalla, recurrió a su última alternativa: amenazar—. Si te atreves a cruzar la salida de este edificio, Rio Honne, te juro que borraré tu nombre de mi testamento, perderás el derecho de ser llamada mi hija y serás desterrada de toda la familia..._

_—¡Bien!—Vociferó Rio una vez que el elevador apareció y sus puertas se abrieron suavemente. Sus ojos rojizos se hundían en un oceáno de lágrimas, pero no derramaría ni una sola gota delante de su papá, no mientras conservase su dignidad y orgullo—, no necesito tu tonto estatus __para ser feliz. Verás que me abriré paso en la vida sin la ayuda de tu precioso dinero y tus atesorados contactos. ¡Yo no dejaré que manipules mi vida como lo has hecho con Dell oniisan y Haku oneesan! ¡Solo mírame!—Rio se introdujo en el ascensor y agitó sus manos, despidiéndose de su padre—, si de aquí en adelante estoy muerta para ustedes, está bien. ¡No necesito de una familia tan corrupta! ¡Adiós!_

_Ritsu dejó que su barbilla cayera, anonadado. Intentó esconder su sorpresa y actuar como si recogiese los trozos de su inservible taza cuando su jefe pasó por un costado de su escritorio, de vuelta a su oficina, refunfuñando a raíz de su derrota. De forma casi inaudible, pero con mucha tenacidad y poder, escuchó que Matsuzaki murmuraba:_

_—Si ése es tu deseo, que así sea. De ahora en adelante no tendrás a nadie más quien te proteja, Rio._

—¡Omo! ¿Mi esposo ha hecho una cosa así?—Neon respiró con pesadumbre y frotó su pecho, asustada—, si hubiese sabido que tendría una reacción tan espantosa y el resultado sería tan desastroso, jamás habría dejado a Rio venir sola hasta acá.

—¿Qué pasará ahora, Neon-ssi? ¿Qué hará Rio-ssi si prácticamente le ha declarado la guerra a Matsuzaki-nim?

—Lo más probable es que regrese a Japón junto con Leon, Ritsu. Sí, definitivamente eso es lo que harán. Estoy segura de que Haku no le negará su apoyo...

—¿Y usted? ¿Cómo procederá Neon-ssi en este asunto?

—Me encargaré personalmente de hacer razonar a mi esposo. Él necesita saber que Rio está haciendo uso de la libertad y el aprendizaje que ha adquirido con la edad. Si es su deseo estar con Leon-kun, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para impedírselo? Él es un muchacho fiable y responsable...

... _Aunque no me siento del todo segura con esta relación..._

* * *

_11 años después..._

La tibia luz de una lámpara alumbraba el pequeño pero cómodo salón donde los niños Hibiki en compañía de su madre estaban reunidos alrededor del comedor disfrutando de una saludable cena. Rio Hibiki se disculpó unos instantes y su figura buscó refugio en el reducido baño adjunto a su habitación, donde se inclinó sobre el impecable retrete y sintió el reflujo en la boca de su garganta. Al no expulsar nada, recostó su espalda sobre la pared incolora y acarició suavemente su abultada panza.

—_Alabado sea el Santísimo Sacramento del Altar...  
_

Apenas las palabras se escurrieron por sus labios, unas fuertes náuseas sacudieron su cuerpo y la tumbaron delante del excusado. Con su cabeza doblegada y su paz degradada, Rio oprimió su estómago y apartó su largos cabellos resplandecientes. Pronto las arcadas se intensificaron, el asco se propagó a lo largo de su esófago y alcanzó el clímax, como los volcanes en erupción, vomitando violentamente su cena.

Completamente quietos y callados, los niños degustaban la trucha que su madre había preparado.

—Galaco, no te has comido tus vegetales—la dulce voz de la primogénita de los Hibiki se aventuró por el salón. Su corta y rubia cabellera ondulada se movió suavemente con el viento nocturno que se escabullía por las ranuras de las ventanas. Era tanta la belleza de sus mechones que parecían nubes bañadas en oro. SeeU Hibiki apuntó con sus palillos las verduras en el tazón de su hermana de 5 años.

—A Galaco no le agradan los vegetales. SeeU oneesan se ve mucho más feliz comiéndolos—reprochó la infanta, poseedora de una estilizada cabellera rubia, más pálida y larga que la de su hermana mayor, y un par de ojos rojizos brillantes, similares al bronce pulido. Le dio un empujón a su plato para que se deslizara sobre la mesa y llegara a las manos de la niña de 10 años, quien ahora le miraba desesperanzada desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Los niños en mi escuela no comen verduras, ¿por qué debería comerlas entonces?—acotó seriamente. SeeU no contuvo el impulso de fruncir el ceño ante tan absurdo testimonio.

Galaco, a diferencia de la recatada, sencilla, prudente y precavida SeeU, era una chiquilla de carácter suspicaz, extrovertido, terco y algunas veces desobediente. No había nadie en el vecindario que no asegurase que las hermanas Hibiki, en efecto, eran polos opuestos en todos los sentidos.

—¿Cómo es eso posible, Galaco? Apostaría que tus amigos te han mentido porque todos los padres les dan verduras a sus hijos para que crezcan sanos y fuertes—argumentó perpleja, esforzándose por prevalecer en la calma—. Los vegetales son indispensables en la dieta diaria de los niños. Aportan vitaminas como la A y la C, y minerales como el potasio y el calcio.

—Yo no creo eso—Galaco contrajo sus hombros y realizó un mohín—. Rook-kun dice que él no come vegetales porque son aburridos.

—¿Y qué sabe Rook-kun sobre estas cosas?—Contraatacó la rubia, contrariada por la opinión de un niño sabiondo de seis años que presumía de _sus vastos conocimientos_ y _estrafalaria inteligencia_. Galaco se cruzó de brazos. ¡Por amor a Dios! SeeU sabía perfectamente que ella era mucho más lista que ese niñato.

—¡Él sabe muchas cosas! Por eso todos lo admiran: porque es el genial Rook Yukone-kun.

—Ah...—La amigable y jovial risa de su hermano de 8 años asaltó los oídos de SeeU. Ella apartó la vista de los recién entregados vegetales y la posó en Len Hibiki, un niño delgado y enclenque, bastante alto para su edad. Su cabeza estaba coronada por una melena rubia y desmereñada. Tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes, tan amistosos y tranquilos como los de su padre, y una sonrisa encantadora. Quienes le conocían lo describían como un niño responsable, amable y educado. Él se carcajeaba ligeramente sobre la disputa disparatada de Galaco y SeeU.

—Ne, Len-kun... Ya que este asunto es tan gracioso para ti, ¿por qué no pruebas las zanahorias que Galaco dejó? Están deliciosas. Estás muy flacucho y pálido. Sabes que las zanahorias son ricas en minerales,vitaminas y hasta poseen un número superior de carbohidratos que otras hortalizas—la amena expresión de Len se esfumó. Él negó incontables veces, aborreciendo la desagradable sensación que las zanahorias dejaban en su lengua.

—No gracias, oneesan. Meito-sensei ha dicho que soy alérgico al polen de artemisa, por lo que mi cuerpo simplemente no tolera las zanahorias... Preferiría ahorrarme el disgusto y el riesgo de ser hospitalizado, otra vez—respondió con desgana. SeeU le dedicó una sonrisa graciosa—. Y tú, Galaco-chan, deberías ofrecer el intento de terminar tus hortalizas. Okāsan ha trabajado muy duro para que no nos falte comida; debes ser más agradecida y no desperdiciar ni un solo gramo.

Galaco mordió sus labios, tragándose sus caprichosos quejidos, mientras lanzaba miradas furtivas al plato que le había entregado a su hermana SeeU.

—Si okāsan llega a enterarse de que te negaste a probar tus vegetales, se frustrará mucho—le recriminó SeeU dirigiendo una vaga mirada al pasillo. De imprevisto, su madre apareció y desapareció en un parpadear por la entrada que daba a la cocina. SeeU se exaltó—. Bien sabemos lo que dijo Mew-sensei, ¿no es cierto? Okāsan está en sus últimas semanas de embarazo y hay que cuidarla muy bien porque...

—¿Cuándo regresará otōsan?—Interrumpió Galaco sonriendo—, ¡él dijo que-

—¡AH!—Se escuchó el grito de su madre. SeeU abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, saltó con cautela de su silla y les ordenó a los más pequeños quedarse estáticos en sus puestos. Osciló unos momentos antes de asomar su cabeza por el umbral que unía el comedor con la cocina. Rio yacía arrodillada en el piso, apretando con fuerza sus manos contra el borde del lavaplatos mientras gemía y jadeaba. Su frente estaba bañada con sudor.

—¿Qué sucede, okāsan?—Inquirió asustada. SeeU había visto en ciencias cómo se creaban y formaban los bebés, y había discutido con su profesora sobre el dolor que generaba el parto. SeeU revivió palabra por palabra la lección de su profesora acerca de las duras y terribles contracciones al detallar la penuria en los rasgos ya irreconocibles de su madre.

—No es nada, SeeU... Es una simple contracción, nada más...—Rio intentó calmarse mientras el dolor perecía y desaparecía. No obstante, en lugar de ceder y abadonar el postrado cuerpo de la mujer, se intensificó aún más y se propagó desde su cabeza hasta sus talones como una ola de fuego abrasador. Rio continuó largando efímeros alaridos y jadeos, aferrándose al mesón de la cocina para intentar ponerse de pie, suplicando que el sufrimiento se detuviese. Cerró sus dedos en un puño. Las uñas se le enterraron en la piel.

—Okāsan... ¿por qué hay agua aquí?—Preguntó SeeU, alzando su pantufla húmeda, observando ingenuamente a la mujer rubia delante de ella. Ninguna se había percatado del charco transparente que envolvía a Rio Hibiki. Ésta palideció al tocar el líquido regado en el suelo. Fue entonces que SeeU recordó que, al instante en que el bebé estuviese por nacer, se rompería la bolsa amniótica y la mujer embarazada quedaría mojada.

—¡Rápido, SeeU!—Consiguió decir con dificultad—, ¡llama a emergencias! ¡Llama a tu tía Haku! ¡El bebé está por venir antes de lo previsto! ¡Ve por ayuda!—Len y Galaco oyeron el alboroto desde el comedor y fueron atropellados por su hermana mayor cuando se disponían a meterse en la cocina para investigar qué sucedía.

SeeU no perdió tiempo en aclararle la situación a los menores y corrió por el teléfono de la casa. Galaco no dudó ni un instante en seguir a su hermana, a quien idolatraba como su modelo ideal. Len, en cambio, se encabezó hacia la cocina en busca de su madre. Cuando la encontró, se horrorizó.

Galaco se puso de puntillas cuando se hermana marcó en el teléfono_ 119._ Si no recordaba mal, ése era el número de emergencias para ambulancias e incendios. Galaco apoyó su barbilla en la mesita donde se localizaba el teléfono y esperó a que su hermana la notara, pero SeeU se veía demasiado agitada como para prestarle la más mínima atención.

—_¿Cuál es su emergencia?—_Contestó un hombre al otro lado de la línea. Fue tan dinámica y monótona su respuesta que SeeU se asustó.

—¡Kyu kyu desu!_—_Exclamó, clarificando que requería de una ambulancia. Galaco inclinó su cabeza, confundida.

—_¿Qué ha sucedido? Necesito tu nombre mientras ubico tu posición actual._

—Mi nombre es SeeU Hibiki, tengo 10 años de edad_—_es esforzó en mantenerse realjada para no atemorizar a su hermanita pequeña. La niña parpadeó varias veces cuando escuchó el sonido de un teclado registrando lo que probablemente era la información que estaba dando_—_. Okāsan está dando a luz y no hay nadie que pueda atenderla—luego procedió a darle su dirección entre míseros hipidos.

**___—_**_Bien, SeeU-chan, la ambulancia llegará en unos minutos__. ¿Hay algún adulto contigo además de tu mamá?_

_____—_N-No...

_—Ok. Necesito que permanezcas tranquila y ayudes a tu mamá mientras los paramédicos arriban. Ayúdala a hacer ejercicios de respiración...  
_

—¡Tengo que llamara a Haku obasan!_—_Recordó y cortó la llamada antes de que el sujeto continuase hablando. Marcó el número de su tía y le delegó en un rápido lanzamiento el teléfono a una desorientada Galaco_—_, ¡dile a Haku obasan que okāsan está teniendo a Lui! ¡Debe venir ahora mismo!

_—_¿Ah?_—_Galaco se perdió en el pitido. Su tía respondió con un suave _"moshi moshi"—_, ¡Haku obasan, okāsan _sstá_ teniendo a Lui! ¡Ven rápido!_—_Entregó el mensaje brevemente y desconectó el teléfono, corriendo detrás de SeeU.

* * *

Haku alcanzó el edificio de la St. Luke's Birth Clinic con Galaco y Len, quienes habían visto partir la ambulancia con Rio y SeeU hacía más de veinte minutos atrás y habían esperado pacientemente la llegada de su tía a su condominio. Un trayecto de media hora se tornó en un fugaz viaje de 10 minutos gracias las intrépidas habilidades para conducir de la albina. Descendieron del auto estacionado a las 8:39 pm. Una vez en el interior de la clínica, Haku no tardó en preguntar por la estado de su hermana y el paradero de su sobrina a la enfermera encargada en la recepción. Ésta les indicó que Rio estaba en plena labor de parto y que su hija se hallaba cerca de la sala de espera con otra enfermera acompañándole. Sin perder más tiempo, los tres emprendieron una búsqueda para ubicar a SeeU.

—¡Haku obasan!—Les recibió con una sonrisa aliviada la mayor al instante en que los divisó haciéndose paso entre la multitud de personas que transitaban por los abarrotados pasillos del hospital privado. Su tía se agachó y la apretó en un abrazo confortante. El cuerpo de SeeU temblaba ligeramente y su rostro demostraba lo agotada que había quedado la niña después de tanta conmoción. Cuando se separaron, fue el turno de Len y Galaco de envolver a SeeU en un afectuoso y tranquilizante abrazo.

—¿Son sus familiares?—Interrogó cuidadosamente la enfermera de hermosos ojos azules que acompañaba a SeeU, con una amabilidad y cortesía natural. Haku le devolvió un gesto afirmativo como respuesta. Ella sonrió—, bien... Iré a ver cómo va el parto de la señora. Esperen aquí, por favor. Regresaré en unos minutos.

La figura de la enfermera se perdió detrás de unas puertas que restringían el paso a los civiles. SeeU dejó que su cansancio expirara al instante en que de su boca se escapó un pesado suspiro. Sus hermanos se subieron al mueble sobre el cual la niña se hallaba recostada y se posicionaron a sus lados, tan mudos y rígidos como un par de pálidas estatuas, clavando sus ojos vacíos en el brillante y pulcro granito del piso. Las luces iluminaban sus rostros inexpresivos.

—Mew-sensei apareció apenas bajaron a okāsan de la ambulancia—contó SeeU tras una incómoda pausa—. Les ordenó a los enfermeros que la acompañaban que vigilasen la tensión de okāsan porque ella sufre de diabetes...

Galaco se preparó hacia un laberinto interno. El dilema atacó su intriga. Los engranajes de su cerebro se negaban a moverse, y si lo estaban haciendo, era lógico pensar que no le otorgaban la respuesta que aguardaba. Con su frente levemente fruncida y sus pestañas envueltas en un rápido vaivén, Galaco preguntó:

—¿Qué es diabetes?

—Es una enfermedad, Galaco.

—¿Okāsan está enferma?—Cuestionó sorprendida. Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando su mente le traicionaba con una inadecuada memoria—, _¿okāsan se va a morir? _Ro-Rook-kun dice que los enfermos se mueren más rápido que las personas sanas...

Len suspiró.

—No te alarmes, Galaco. Por estas cosas es que deberías dejar de creer en todo lo que Rook-kun te dice. Además, todas las personas han de morir en algún momento. Es inevitable.

—Pe-Pero...

SeeU frotó su sien antes de acariciar los cabellos de la menor.

—Ya te habíamos hablado sobre esto antes. ¿Recuerdas la razón por la que tu comida no es _tan_ _salada_ ni _tan dulce_ como la de tus amigos en el jardín de niños?

Ella pareció pensarlo.

—Niños, no se muevan de aquí—dictaminó Haku, interrumpiendo la charla familiar mientras registraba su cartera con una expresión apesadumbrada—. Buscaré un teléfono. Al parecer olvidé mi celular en la oficina... Llamaré a su padre para avisarle que el nacimiento de Lui se adelantó—sus sobrinos asintieron, congelados en sus asientos, sin opinar o protestar, lo que era realmente extraño dado que la sola mención de Leon solía ocasionar controversias y alborotos entre ellos—. Si la enfermera regresa, pídanle que los cuide mientras yo vuelvo. ¿Han entendido?

Leon Hibiki se había ido de Japón a Corea del Sur hacía tres semanas por una oferta de trabajo que un viejo amigo suyo le había presentado. En un principio la cabeza de los Hibiki intentó rehusarse y declinar la propuesta, amparándose bajo la razón de que era imposible para él mudarse a Seúl y abandonar fríamente a su familia en Tokio. La simple idea le repugnaba, realmente la aborrecía, pero Haku y Rio se habían esmerado en esclarecer su panorama estratégico y consiguieron hacerle entender que aquella era una de esas raras oportunidades que se presentaba escasas veces en la vida y que resultaba una gravísima estupidez desperdiciarla. Leon Hibiki había perdido su empleo y había deambulado durante unos cuatro meses en busca de un nuevo y propicio trabajo, lamentándose por representar una carga para su esposa e hijos. Haku ya no toleraba ver a su imōto, quien estaba por cumplir su octavo mes encinta, angustiada por las preocupaciones económicas que su marido se porfiaba en sacar a luz. En consecuencia, cuando la noticia de la suculenta oferta se había mostrado en una bandeja de plata, Rio y Haku prácticamente habían empacado las pertenencias de Leon y lo habían despedido a Seúl.

Haku siguió las instrucciones de una enfermera en la recepción y encontró a lo largo de un pasillo desértico unos tres teléfonos de uso común. El más apartado estaba ocupado por un muchacho alto, bien parecido, de largos cabellos violetas y una mirada azul cobalto. Se veía realmente preocupado y decaído. Haku alcanzó a oír las últimas líneas de su conversación, que inundaron el callado corredor como un trastornado y desesperado murmullo:

—_El doctor ha dicho que será dado de alta mañana a primera hora. Sonaba como si estuviese feliz por deshacerse de él—_pausó momentáneamente—. _No lo creo, Gakuko. Yo también estaría ansioso si tuviese un paciente borracho que casi acaba con la vida de una mujer preñada y su bebé..._

Haku frenó su mano en el aire. Estaba preparándose para presionar el número de Leon y dialogar con él cuando el joven destacó tan lamentable hecho. Su corazón palpitó de terror.

—_Sí, ella se pondrá mejor en unos días..._ _Bien, nos vemos mañana. Sé puntual, por favor... No quiero recibir más miradas rudas o lastimeras por parte del personal médico. Ha sido una semana infernal. Si no fuese porque tú eres voluntaria acá, Gakuko oneechan, estoy seguro de que ya lo habrían dejado morir_—él suspiró y luego continuó—. _Sí, ya entendí. Duerme bien... Adiós._

El muchacho se tornó hacia Haku, quien inmediatamente evadió su mirada y se concentró en el telefóno frente a ella. La espera comenzó a carcomer sus nervios y su paciencia. Sus manos golpeaban la superficie plástica de la cabina con un ritmo poco cadencioso. Si no respondía pronto, Haku se encargaría de que Leon fuese la última persona en recibir la noticia sobre el nacimiento de Lui.

—_¿Si, diga?_

—¡Leon!—Haku aclamó con una voz estentórea—, ¿serías capaz de tomar el primer vuelo que salga a Tokio?

_—¿Haku, eres tú...? No creo que pueda, mañana tengo un horario realmente ocupado. Atenderé por la mañana unas audiciones en Seúl con Tonio y luego nos moveremos a Incheon para un reunión con unos publicistas. Por la noche tendremos que viajar a Goyang... pero... ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? ¿Cómo se encuentran Rio y los niños?_

_—_Veo que tienes un itinerario muy ajetreado, es realmente sorprendente...—comentó Haku, evadiendo la inquietante pregunta de su cuñado, totalmente desinteresada en sus planes. Antes de poder continuar aspiró un considerable bocado de aire, acarició su frente suavemente y despeinó y enredó su cabellera blanquecina con sus juguetones dedos. Leon se tensó al otro lado. Su respiración se bloqueó. El pavor atacó y devoró sin piedad su calma. Haku nunca se enseñaba vacilante o abstraída, y si lo hacía significaba que la ocasión era realmente trascendental y que el pánico era justificable—. En realidad desconozco cuáles serían las mejores palabras a utilizar en una situación como ésta, así que seré clara: Rio rompió fuente hace aproximadamente media hora atrás. Ahora mismo se encuentra dando a luz a Lui.

Silencio.

Haku mordió su carnoso labio y clavó sus ojos recelosos en el gran auricular del teléfono. Si Leon se había permitido perder el conocimiento en una situación tan decisiva como aquélla le guardaría un resquemor inexorable. El humor de Haku en aquellos instantes se mostraba inestable y _malo_. Realmente_ malo_. Resultaba terrorífico como Haku era capaz de proyectar y desaguar el flujo de estrés a través de la rabia. Y su rabia no toleraba ni bromas, ni mofas y mucho menos actuaciones debiluchas.

—_¡¿Qué?! P-Pero... ¡Se suponía que Lui nacería dentro de dos semanas!—_Puntualizó consternado, descargando su nerviosismo y perplejidad en una absurda furia. Ése era de uno los pocos aspectos en los que Leon Hibiki se asemejaba a Haku Yowane: no conocían otra manera más que el enojo para drenar sus problemas en circunstancias extraordinarias—, _¿cómo es que Mew-sensei no predijo esto? ¡¿Qué sucede con todos los avances tecnológicos que la clínica presumía, ah?! ¡Ellos dijeron que...!_

_—_¡Agh, basta!—Interrumpió su monólogo quejumbroso y lo atrajo de nuevo al presente, a la realidad que los circundaba y que requería de una actitud madura y un proceder sensato—, al parecer tu hijo tenía otros planes, realmente distintos y alejados a los de Mew-sensei. Pero no podemos hacer nada ahora. Rio está trayendo al mundo a tu cuarto hijo, así que repetiré mi pregunta y espero obtener una respuesta diferente: ¿puedes tomar el primer vuelo que salga mañana a Tokio?

—_¡Por supuesto, cla-claro que lo haré! ¡Llamaré a Tonio ahora mismo mientras preparo mi equipaje! ¡Cancelaré mis compromisos y reuniones de toda la semana y...- No, no... Dejaré a mi asistente encargada de todas mis tareas. ¡Sí! Para eso la contraté, ¿cierto? Agh... ¿Dónde está mi celular? Tsk, tsk, tsk... Ese aparato infernal nunca aparece cuando- ups... claro, tú... lo estoy utilizando para hablar contigo—_Haku enarcó su ceja al presenciar el alboroto que Leon estaba desencadenando. Todo lo que decía carecía de sentido y coherencia. Jamás comprendería por qué él permitía que la emoción le arrebatase de esa manera la cordura cuando era su cuarta vez viviendo aquella experiencia, una situación tan crucial en la que se supone se debe actuar con calma, pero él se comportaba como si fuese una extravagante peripecia que cometiese como un principiante. Haku alcanzó a escuchar un ruido sordo y un quejido ronco escapándose de su garganta. Suspiró—, _¡tsk! ¿Cómo rayos llegó esto hasta acá? Tsk... Ah, ah...¿Puedes creerlo, Haku? ¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Otra vez! Avísale a Rio que estaré allá antes del mediodía... Agh... ¡Tengo que comprar flores! ¡Y globos! ¿Dónde está mi billetera? ¡Me muero por ver a mi linda esposa!... Me duele no estar con ella ahora mismo..._

_—_Date prisa y alístate pronto. Si me disculpas, necesito ir a ver a mis sobrinos—Haku terminó la llamada antes de que el hombre se pusiese sentimental y le contagiase su desánimo a la albina. Destapó su muñeca y observó su reloj—. _8:58 pm... ¿Debería dejarle un mensaje a Dell?_

* * *

—Traigo buenas noticias, Hibiki Rio-san—en la habitación apareció la tranquila y dulce enfermera que había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidar a SeeU mientras algún representante que reclamase por ella alcanzaba el hospital. Su nombre era Kaiko Shion y rodeaba unos inexpertos 23 años de edad. Su cabello era de un brillante azul marino, semejante al de sus radiantes orbes, y su piel era tan pálida como un terso ópalo blanco. Le había comentado a Haku en una amistosa plática que recién había culminado sus estudios en enfermería—. Mew-sensei me ha encomendado informarles que estima que Rio-san será dada de alta mañana después del almuerzo—anunció con alegría—. Quiere cerciorarse, por ahora, de que Lui-kun se mantenga estable hasta su ida... Así que tendré que llevármelo de nuevo.

—Gracias Kaiko—dijo Haku.

La rubia, acomodada sobre unos flácidos almohadones encima de aquel bajo camastro, extendió delicadamente sus brazos, en los que dormitaba un silencioso Lui, y confió el recién nacido al cuidado de la joven enfermera. Kaiko se inclinó mientras el niño se acomodaba gratamente sobre su pecho.

—Oneesan... ¿Adónde llevarás a mi otōto?—Interrogó con curiosidad Galaco, halando débilmente los pantalones de Kaiko. Ésta se sobresaltó y agachó la vista para toparse con los centelleantes ojos bronce de la niña.

—¿Quieres acompañarme para que lo veas? Si tu mami nos concede su permiso, te llevaré conmigo para que cuides a tu hermanito mientras lo monitorizan. ¿Está bien?—Galaco asintió efusivamente y se arrodilló a un costado de la cama donde su madre reposaba para empezar sus ruegos. Rio rió, contenta. La vivaz y fulgurante sonrisa de su hija siempre conseguía encender su ánimo.

—Está bien, Galaco... Puedes ir con Kaiko, pero debes prometer portarte bien. ¿De acuerdo?—La aludida accedió a la condición con euforia y se regresó dando brincos como un potrillo a un lado de la enfermera—, SeeU, Len... ¿por qué no les acompañan también?

—¡Por supuesto!—Contestaron ambos inmediatamente. Se pusieron de pie, abandonando los cojines acolchados sobre los que descansaban—, alguien necesita vigilar a Galaco después de todo...—completó Len con una sonrisa cálida, aunque ligeramente pícara. La menor atinó un golpe en el brazo de su hermano y le enseñó su mínima lengua, ofendida.

Una vez los niños abandonaron la habitación, Haku se desplomó sobre un cojín púrpura desocupado y recostó su cabeza sobre la baja mesita hecha con madera de pino frente a ella. Exhaló. La rubia se removió un par de veces en su puesto.

—¿Qué hora es?—Preguntó al fin. Haku descubrió sus orbes borgoña y localizó los rubíes que relucían impaciencia en las órbitas de Rio. Suspiró con pesar a causa de la falta de sueño.

—Faltan cinco minutos para que sean las diez, Rio—la mencionada gimoteó y dirigió un inquieto vistazo al exterior de la ventana de su cuarto, que permitía el acceso de tenues rayos de luz, que habían tomado la tarea de alumbrar la habitación con una radiante armonía.

—¿Por qué tardará tanto? ¿Y si...?

—Rio, Leon llamó a las seis para avisar que estaba por salir y que estaría arribando a eso de las ocho y diez de la mañana en Narita—respondió Haku al intuir los probables presagios maquiavélicos que la mente de Rio tejía para atormentarla—. Tú sabes que, independientemente de la elección que Leon tome entre la ruta del _Keisei Skyliner_ o del _Narita Express_ para alcanzar la estación de Tokio, tardará apróximadamente dos horas en llegar a la sexta salida de la estación Shintomicho a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí...—explicó, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y utilizando como soporte de su cabeza las palmas de sus manos. Palpó y masajeó las perceptibles bolsas negras alrededor de sus ojos. Rio mordió sus labios y se perdió a sí misma en sus complejos temores, víctima de una extraña ansiedad—. Tu esposo acostumbra comprar algún obsequio para ti cada vez que una oportunidad se le presenta, así que a esas dos horas deberías agregarle una hora más mientras decide qué traerte...

_—¡Felicidades!_

Una tercera y potente voz colmó la recámara de ánimo. Dos sonrisas se ampliaron en los rostros de Haku y Rio. Un hombre castaño se reveló en el umbral de entrada, dando un brinco sorpresivo e irguiendo su porte gallardo con un fuerte tensón. Su apariencia no pasaba los 30 años; alto, moreno y vector de una contagiosa jovialidad. Traía en sus manos un delicado ramo de olorosos jazmínes. Se trataba de Meito Sakine, hijo del que fue en algún momento el admirable e irreemplazable doctor personal de los hermanos Rio, Haku y Dell. Meito había elegido su profesión por respeto a su padre. Él era el actual pediatra de los retoños Hibiki y laboraba en las instalaciones del St. Luke's International Hospital. Por medio de Mew y sus extensas y abstractas conversaciones, el parto y los datos sobre la hospitalización de Rio llegaron a los traviesos oídos de Meito.

Meito pirueteó y esquivó exitosamente a Haku, dirigiéndose a saludar a la madre primero. La albina respingó.

—He oído por Mew que has hecho un trabajo fabuloso durante tu parto—habló mientras sus ojos pardos localizaban un espacio para colocar el arreglo floral que había comprado como regalo. Detrás de Haku se hallaba un mueble de tres gavetas tallado con la misma madera de la mesita. Un hermoso ramo de lirios inmaculados, las flores favoritas de Rio, adornaban la recámara encima de éste. Meito sonrió y posó el suyo a un lado de los lirios, alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás y extendiendo sus dedos, simulando la captura de una fotografía mental— _Fantástico_—susurró, gesticulando y sonriendo—. ¿Dónde está Leon? Por lo general él vendría a mí y me ahorcaría en medio de un amistoso apretón repitiendo "Meito, ¡soy padre otra vez, soy padre otra vez!".

—Leon aún no ha llegado de Corea...—la expresión de Rio se vio desbaratada por la pregunta inoportuna de su amigo. El castaño chasqueó su lengua al notar su imperdonable error y desvió su atención hacia el techo, ideando alguna cosa que pescase el humor caído de Rio. Haku, por otra parte, miraba con enojo reprimido al apático y poco cuidadoso individuo.

—Rio, Leon está en camino... Ya sé, ¿qué tal si encendemos la televisión para mitigar tus nervios? Quizás estén pasando algún show de variedades extranjero que resulte atrayente—la rubia asintió**—**. ¿Sabes qué programas son realmente interesantes? Los coreanos...

—¿Ustedes también encuentran entretenidos los programas coreanos?—Meito bajó su cabeza—, Meiko es así. Es imposible para ella no gastar una tarde entera disfrutando de algún show de Corea mientras se termina una botella entera de sake. ¡Es como una adicción!

—¿En serio?

La evocación de su hermana menor, Meiko Sakine, germinó graciosos y motivadores recuerdos en la memoria de Rio. Entre ellos existía una diferencia de doce años. Su relación era única y fabulosa. A pesar del supuesto e implícito respeto que Meiko le debía a Meito por su mayoría de edad, ella se comportaba de una manera tan audaz, insolente y descarada que solía desquiciar a su casi impávido hermano con una facilidad casi instantánea, aún más desde que había abandonado la casa de sus padres para vivir con él-cuya opinión había quedado excluida en sus planes, por cierto-, alegando que estudiaría en Tokio para convertirse en una famosa y exitosa abogada. Solo unas pocas palabras de parte suya eran requeridas para crispar los nervios del castaño y prender en él una chispa de furia incontenible, explotando su suerte con una insana frecuencia. No obstante, dejando a un lado sus casi rutinarios altercados y masivas peleas, los Sakine eran muy cercanos, más o menos inseparables. No había días en los que no supiesen del estado del otro.

—Si deseas conversar con alguien sobre Corea, Meiko es la persona ideal para ti...—Meito rebuscó su móvil en su chaqueta al sentir que éste vibraba mientras Haku se tiraba en el suelo y ojeaba el espacio detrás del mueble de madera. La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió—._ Hablando del demonio, _mi hermana vendrá a visitarte más tarde. Piensa traerte unos dulces caseros...

—Oh, no... dile que no debería—intentó persuadirle, pero Meito la ignoró—. Meiko-chan siempre es tan amable con nosotros. Los niños realmente la adoran...

_—¡Eureka!_

Haku tomó en sus manos el ligero control azabache y prendió la televisión.

—Ah, por cierto... ¿Dónde están Len-kun, SeeU-chan y Galaco-chan? He traído para ellos unas golosinas que compré cerca de la floristería..._  
_

El canal que estaba sintonizado era uno de noticias. La interrogación del doctor de la familia perdió importancia cuando unas imágenes acerca de un brutal accidente de tránsito aparecieron en la pantalla. Sangre, escombros, lloriqueos, gritos, rostros pálidos y trastornados... todo agitó la habitación como un huracán de horripilantes emociones. Haku, Meito y Rio se encontraron ensimismados en el reportaje sobre una de las más fatales y trágicas premisas de las se hubiesen podido enterar jamás.

_"Hace veinte minutos aproximadamente sucedió un terrible incidente en una de las intersecciones de la Gaien Higashi Dori con la Inner Circular Route. Tennō Heika viajaba de regreso a Chiyoda junto con Kōshitsu Rinto Shinnō después de haber culminado su reunión con el Ministro de Salud, Trabajo y Asunto Sociales que tuvo lugar en Tokio Midtwon. Cuando la luz del semáforo hubo cambiado, un carro de otra vía avanzó abruptamente, a una velocidad que oscilaba entre los 90 y los 100 km/h, y colisionó contra un taxi que transitaba por la izquierda de la avenida, casi a la altura de la escolta de Sus Majestades. Dicho vehículo perdió el control y en seguida se descarriló, chocando violentamente a su vez contra el auto del Emperador, ambos revolcándose y estrellándose caóticamente contra las paredes de la autopista. Todo sucedió en milésimas de segundos. Las víctimas del desastre fueron nueve en total; seis en estado crítico, entre las que se cuentan, desgraciadamente, Tennō Heika y Kōshitsu Rinto Shinnō; Noto Kurotumurasaki (copiloto en el auto de Sus Majestades), Ren Haine (chófer del auto de Sus Majestades), Ikumi Hirane (taxista) y Leon Hibiki (pasajero del taxi)..."_

Fotografías de los restos del nefasto escenario fueron proyectadas. El alma de Rio se despedazó en miserables añicos al oír el nombre de Leon Hibiki. ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que se tratase de una terrible coincidencia?

Sus músculos se tensaron ante el tajante pasmo; sus articulaciones se sintieron anquilosadas, entumecidas, inservibles, tal como si hubiese sido objetivo de una paliza terminante. Un contundente shock le arrebató el habla a la mujer al instante en que su cerebro distinguía el rostro de su marido entre las fotos proporcionadas de los afectados por aquel catastrófico accidente de tránsito. Rio experimentó una repentina y extenuante falta de aire cuando el vídeo del traslado de los heridos comenzó a correr. Leon bañado de sangre era la imagen más tétrica, cruel y espantosa que ni en sus más horribles pesadillas pudiese haber atestado su mente. Náuseas acompañaron el repetitivo recuerdo que nublaba su visión.

_"...se contaron tres más con fracturas y traumas intensivos, quienes prometen una recuperación más rápida: Gackupo Kamui y Gakuko Kamui (copiloto y pasajera respectivamente del auto que ocasionó el accidente), y Sonika Lee (segunda pasajera en el taxi). Solo se ha derivado un fallecido, principal culpable del accidente: Defosuke Kamui. La ambulancia arribó cerca de cinco minutos tras el caos y las víctimas fueron trasladadas y atendidas rápidamente..."  
_

_Gakuko... Gakuko Kamui...** Gakuko oneechan**...  
_

El nombre tintineó en la cabeza de Haku.

_Oh Dios..._

Meito se giró cuando escuchó un fuerte chillido detrás de él. Haku lo imitó, aún sumisa en su reflexivo trance. Ambos examinaron la expresión indescifrable e indescriptible de Rio. Ellos también se habían quedado sin aliento, pero su angustia no podía ser comparada con la compleja crisis emocional que enloquecía y torturaba a Rio. La desdichada colocó su frenética mano sobre su turbado pecho y gimió por segunda vez. Su corazón quemaba peligrosamente. Un intenso y profundo dolor se esparció por su cuello y su espalda, rasgándola como el primer trueno que grita en el cielo cuando comienza una despiadada tempestad. Ella era la indefensa barca en el mar imparable de dolor y castigo. Constantes mareos agitaron su cabeza sin una pizca de misericordia. Apretó su palma contra su frente por puro instinto.

Mientras asimilaba la situación, mientras cada pieza tomaba su puesto en el revoltijo de sentimientos y sensaciones, mientras el dolor que la atosigaba empeoraba con cada secundo que avanzaba, su brazo izquierdo comenzó a doler.

—Duele... mi brazo izquierdo... mi pecho...

—¿Rio?—Haku intentaba acercarse a su hermana cuando Meito la paralizó con sus vociferantes palabras.

—¡Enfermeros, ayuda!—Gritó mientras se asomaba ágilmente por el corredor—, ¡de prisa! ¡la paciente está sufriendo una falla cardíaca! ¡Rápido! ¡Necesito asistencia para lidiar con un infarto ahora mismo!

—_¡Kami-sama!_ ¡Rio, Dios mío, resiste!

Haku fue sacada trastabillando de la recámara. Los asistentes médicos entraron avispados en el cuarto, tal como un vivo enjambre de abejas persigue el dulce sabor de la miel, y aventaron aquel pedazo de madera rígida frente a ella. La puerta vaciló unos instantes antes de detenerse a pocos centímetros de su perfilada nariz. Una vez a solas, Haku admiró con terror su entorno y buscó un lugar en aquel prolongado corredor sobre el que apoyarse antes de desmoronarse patéticamente sobre el lustrado piso. Su piel se tornó a un tono casi fantasmagórico. Podía jurar que retazos de su alma se esfumaban con cada respiro que daba. La barra energética y el aperitivo que sustituyeron su desayuno se revolvieron en su estómago. No podía estar sucediendo. No era posible. Su hermana _no_ podía estar teniendo un infarto. Su cuñado _no_ podía haber tenido un accidente de tránsito. Sus vidas _**no **_podían estar en peligro.

Todo debía ser una desagradable broma, una agria ilusión, una abominable pesadilla. Retahílas porque sus conjeturas no fueran verdaderas y que la Soberana Presencia allá arriba la escuchase se acumularon como fatigadoras lágrimas desesperanzadas.

Definitivamente era un mal sueño que acabaría pronto. Un desgraciado producto de su estúpida e infiel imaginación que se esfumaría como un indeseado espejismo después de haber sembrado desilusión.

_Muy pronto._

Solo debía esperar.

¿Cierto?

* * *

_—Ejem... ¿Yowane Haku-san?_

Haku apretujó sus manos contra su rostro. _Agh..._ Su cabeza recibió un torrente de agudos pinchazos con esas palabras de tono tan elevado. Sostuvo sus orbes cansados sobre el líquido marrón y humeante dentro de la taza de la que sorbía un amargo café negro, omitiendo la presencia de la chica que llamaba por ella.

—Ejem. ¿Yowane-san?—Repitió, confundida por los modales tan diferentes a los que esperaba de la mujer. Haku gruñó quedadamente. Miles de agujas eran disparadas contra ella con cada palabra que saltaba fuera de la moza cuando ésta abría su despreciable boca—. _Cof... Cof... ¿Yowane Haku-san?_

La albina se mantuvo estática ante su depredadora. No era una costumbre suya, ni engendrada ni imbuida, ignorar a los demás cuando le necesitaban, pero no se encontraba dispuesta a tratar con cualquiera en aquellos momentos donde sus emociones se tambaleaban sobre un débil hilo de sensatez. Apenas el pie de Meito había alcanzado el corredor, su voz echó a Haku hacia la cafetería y la exhortó a permanecer ahí hasta que Kaiko apareciese con sus sobrinos. Si corría con suerte de su lado, probablemente la molesta persona que le buscaba y no paraba de toser y carraspear para despertarla de su trance captaría su pésimo y susceptible estado y entendería que debía marcharse antes de que ella reaccionara de manera explosiva. Desafortunadamente, terminó lamentándose por haber subestimado a la obstinada intrusa. Lejos de rendirse y largarse con la vergüenza de la derrota escrita por toda su cara, perseveró en sus intentos y consiguió lo que tanto ansiaba: obtener el interés de Haku a costa de lo fuera.

—¡EJEM! ¿Yowan-

—¡AH! ¡Detente ya! ¡Te oí la primera vez! ¡No hay necesidad de que repitas mi nombre tantas veces! No soy sorda, ¡por amor a Dios!

Haku estampó sus puños contra la mesa gris de la cafetería, empujó su silla con brusquedad y se puso de pie, encendida la brecha de furia en ella. La muchacha pelirroja reculó hasta dar con una persona andante, un caballero tan oportuno como Don Quijote, percibiendo el peligroso enfurecimiento que emanaba la enrojecida mirada de Haku. _Terrorífico._

Compuso su semblante y tosió un par de veces más para calmar su agitado corazón. Se disculpó con aquel sujeto que pasaba de manera casual y muy conveniente detrás de ella y se volvió hacia la más relajada Haku.

—_No conseguiré nada gritándole a esta pobre muchacha... Agh—_se recriminó la albina, dejando que la culpa cobrase su cuenta en ella.

_—Calma, Cul... Tu jefe da mucho más miedo que ella—_pensó de forma reconfortante—, _probablemente sea algo de familia._ Ejem... Perdone las molestias que le estoy causando, Yowane-san, pero he venido aquí en representación de Dell-sama.

Le vio arquear las cejas.

—¿Mi hermano te ha enviado?—Cul asintió con cautela. Haku entrelazó sus brazos y sus ojos intrigantes la recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Ahora comprendía porqué no solo se rendía y se iba; dada la personalidad de su hermano, Dell nunca la perdonaría si se atrevía a decepcionarlo—, ¿quién eres y qué es lo que deseas de mí?

—Mi nombre es Cul Kitamura, soy la nueva secretaria de Dell-sama—se presentó con cordialidad. Haku frunció su ceño ante la extrañeza que aquella afirmación le provocaba. Cul oyó que Haku murmuraba un leve _"¿tan rápido renunció Lin?"_—. He venido hasta acá porque Yowane-san dejó un mensaje para Dell-sama ayer a las 9 de la noche y otro esta mañana a las 10 y media...

—¿Mi hermano te ha hecho venir hasta acá para comunicarme su respuesta?—Interrumpió monótonamente—, _¿por qué no estoy sorprendida por tu comportamiento tan indignante, oniisan?_

—Dell-sama me ha encargado en informarle a Yowane-san que está muy ocupado como para detenerse a realizar visitas _"por caridad"—_citó de una manera cohibida y poco prudente. La albina meció su cabeza, incrédula. Si no le concedían un descanso muy pronto, sus arterias explotarían—. Me ha pedido, sin embargo, que le entregue este paquete a Yowane-san para que ella se lo diera a Hibiki Rio-san...—explicó, tendiéndole una cajita dorada con un lazo azul rey. Registró su portafolios y sacó un par de sobres blancos—. Estos son para Yowane-san, de parte de Matsuzaki-sama...

Haku le arrebató las cartas a Cul al momento en que fue revelado como el remitente de los mensajes. Rompió el sello de la más reciente y digirió su desagradable contenido en cuestión de segundos. No tardó en atacar con el mismo método y con la misma fiereza la otra carta. Sus ojos se tragaban velozmente las palabras, se saltaban las comas y obviaban los puntos. Con una lectura efímera ya sabía que su enojo sería perpetuo. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta cuando distinguió la firma de su padre al final de la cuartilla de la última carta. Las hojas de papel se deslizaron entre sus dedos níveos y murieron en silencio sobre la mesa, desnudas y expuestas al mundo.

—Cul-san, espero que seas capaz de perdonar mi insolencia dado que posiblemente te gane un detestable encuentro con mi hermano, pero has llegar a Dell y, en consecuencia a mi padre, este mensaje sin alterar ni una sola sílaba—Haku se aclaró la garganta y su pasivo rostro se ensombreció—: únicamente sobre mi cadáver putrefacto e inerte serán libres de poner un solo dedo de sus manos ambiciosas sobre el más mínimo cabello de mis adorados sobrinos. ¿He sido clara? ¿Hay necesidad de que lo repita?

—N-No, he comprendido per-fectamente...—Cul tragó, espantada. Haku le dedicó una sonrisa amable-_o eso quiso creer ella_- y salió de la cafetería con un humor venenoso. La pelirroja bajó su mirada hasta el café que la albina había dejado atrás y detalló su reflejo en él. Empezaba a comprender porqué la tal Lin había presentado su supuesta renuncia...

* * *

—¿Leon...?

Una voz vacilante pronunció cada letra de su nombre con una extraña e inusual sutileza. Él forzó sus ojos a acostumbrarse al potente baño de luz que atiborró su mirada en el momento en que sus párpados se animaron a revelar sus cansados orbes celestes. Unos suaves hipidos cosquillearon sus oídos. ¿Dónde estaba? No tenía noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Leon acomodó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus adoloridos codos y, con un esfuerzo casi inhumano, consiguió erguirse sobre aquella cama en aquel paradero desconocido.

—¡Has despertado! ¡Gloria a Dios en los cielos!—Sollozó enternecida la mujer que tanto amaba. Su mente se rindió intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido y el porqué no tenía ni una mínima pista de lo que hacía en aquel lugar cuando percibió el alivio en las vagamente sufridas palabras de Rio. La encontró envuelta por los brazos de su hermana mayor, quien le sonreía con una perturbadora melancolía. Los orbes rojos se cruzaron con los celestes. Pronto las memorias rebosaron la tranquilidad de Leon. El hombre se tornó ansioso.

La llamada de Haku en medio de la noche fue la primera imagen que se apoderó de su cabeza. Le siguieron rápidas movidas en el apresurado y madrugador vuelo hacia Tokio, y la llegada al abarrotado aeropuerto de Narita. Después se presentaron las agobiantes visitas a los departamentos en Roppongi Hills y luego en Tokio Midtown en busca del regalo perfecto que Sonika anhelaba enviarle a Rio... y, finalmente, el fugaz accidente. Todo cobró su tormentoso sentido. Su garganta se sintió seca y áspera. Leon notó los vendajes en su cabeza y las envolturas alrededor de sus brazos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he permanecido inconsciente?—Se atrevió a cuestionar, palpando cuidadosamente su cuello, temiendo la posible respuesta que pudiesen darle sus acompañantes. Su mujer descubrió sus enrojecidos ojos borgoña.

—Una semana y media—respondió Haku tras la pausa y silencio cobarde de Rio. Leon asintió con lentitud, saboreando ensimismado la información aportada por su cuñada. Rio perdió los estribos en un arrebato de sufrimiento y saltó hasta la cama de su esposo, atrapándolo en un fuerte y seguro abrazo. Haku y Leon se helaron por la repentina reacción. Rio apoyó su frente en el hombro entumecido de Leon y dejó correr las lágrimas que reprimía.

—Decir que lamento lo que sucedió jamás será suficiente—chilló en un tono apenas audible, aferrándose a la bata de hospital que el hombre vestía—, pero mis inservibles sentimientos no me permiten pensar en palabras más reconfortantes. Leon... de ahora en adelante, será imposible que me aparten de ti...

—¿Rio?—Leon quería moverse para sentarse de frente a Rio, pero nada sucedió. Por más que le ordenase a su cuerpo que debía arrimarse, éste no daba respuesta. Empezó a angustiarse, pero retuvo sus alarmantes conjeturas para no preocupar a sus interlocutoras. Tras calmarse y negar lo que _en efecto_ debía de ser un cómico producto de su juguetona imaginación, volvió a tratar, pero sus piernas no contestaron. Un sudor frío bajó por su frente. _Si no sentía las piernas, no era de extrañarse que éstas no lo sintiesen a él. _

_—_¿Lo has descubierto ya, Leon?—La suave y oscilante voz de Haku llamó por él. Su esposa apretó e intensificó su agarre. Haku exhibía un semblante que Leon jamás había visto en los veinte años que llevaban tratándose como amigos. Era un genuino miedo y una perdurable ansiedad. Leon temió lo peor—, los dejaré solos para que hablen... Aprovecharé y recogeré a Len y a SeeU... _antes de que Dell oniisan se atreva a aparecerse en su escuela—_agregó para sus adentros._  
_

Haku agitó su adiós sin mirar atrás. Leon aplicó un poco de fuerza en los hombros de Rio. La mujer se arregló en la orilla del camastro, a los pies de su esposo, con una sonrisa comprensiva y reconfortante. Leon preparó en los más hondo y recóndito la más espantosa de las noticias. Siempre había tratado a Rio como su otra mitad, su alma gemela, y conocía hasta los secretos más oscuros de su esposa. Leer sus expresiones era descifrar un código que conocía como la palma de su mano.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando llegaste a Tokio, querido?—Empezó Rio, dejando que las palabras se escapasen lo más sosegadas posibles de sus labios. Leon apenas logró afirmar.— El accidente de tránsito que te trajo hasta acá fue... fatídico. Considérate afortunado, pues has corrido con la suerte de quedar con vida y haber despertado...—Rio cubrió su rostro con sus manos.— El incidente ha dejado en coma a Kōshitsu Rinto Shinnō y a Tennō Heika. También causó la muerte del conductor que produjo el desastre—Leon jadeó. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y Rio temió por míseros instantes que pudiesen abandonar sus órbitas. Perdió el aliento y la capacidad para asimilar. Sus brazos temblaban furiosos.

—N-No...¿Tenno Heika está...?—Tragó con dificultad.—¿Cómo...? ¿Q-Qué hay sobre mí...? Perdí el conocimiento cuando el auto se revolcó y-...

—Leon, tú...—Rio tomó un relajante respiro antes de continuar con la explosiva noticia que perjudicaría la calma de su cónyuge. Entre sus delgadas manos encarceló las frías y amplias manos de Leon, brindándole calidez y afecto. Él se horrorizó aún más ante la tensión en la voz disimuladamente rasgada de su esposa.—El choque golpeó tu columna, a la altura de la región lumbar. Antes de alcanzar el hospital perdiste mucha sangre... Tus vértebras se vieron gravemente dañadas y ocasionaron la compresión de tu médula. Fuiste sometido a una operación muy delicada. Los médicos han dicho que, de ahora en adelante, no serás capaz de mover tus piernas libremente... porque tú...

—¿He quedado parapléjico?—Musitó con su mirada gacha, evadiendo el contacto de los compasivos ojos de su esposa. El mutismo considerado de Rio aportó su más temida respuesta. Lágrimas amargas rodaron por sus mejillas.—N-No pue-de ser... ¿Por qué a mí?

—Está bien, cariño... Enfrentaremos esto juntos, nunca debes olvidar que _no estás solo_. Sé que no será fácil afrontar las dificultades, pero deberás sacar tu fortaleza de tu fe. El dolor es más llevadero cuando la Cruz es cargada por dos personas. No te reprimas ni temas compartirlo. Háblame de ello, habla con Él sobre eso. Cuando sufrimos, no lo hacemos solos. Jesús lo hace con nosotros...—Leon lanzó sus brazos y atrapó a Rio en ellos utilizando una fuerza descomunal, hasta el punto de casi estrangularla en busca de apoyo y soporte. Muy pocas veces Rio había presenciado la manera en que su querido esposo se resquebrajaba emocionalmente... y cuando lo hacía, no lo hacía con nadie más que con ella. La mujer correspondió el abrazo con palmadas y caricias. Leon debía desahogarse para que la semilla de resentimiento y de odio no pudiese echar raíces.

* * *

Leon estiró sus manos congeladas, las frotó numerosas veces y las rebajó con lentitud hasta sus piernas inmóviles e insensibles cubiertas por la gruesa frazada a cuadros. Sus ojos vibraron de conmoción. Tres meses habían transcurrido desde aquel infame accidente de tránsito que le había arrebatado su libertad, había tomado la vida del Emperador y casi había asido la Corona lejos del Príncipe Heredero. Habían sido doce semanas largas y oscuras, en las que todo Japón se lamentaba la drástica y trágica pérdida de su Emperador Atsuhito, rebautizado tras su partida como Shōwa Tennō. Su defunción se había producido casi tres semanas después de que Leon se enterase de su condición inválida, cuando se le fue diagnosticado una muerte cerebral. Afortunadamente, el nuevo Emperador Rinto había despertado de su coma justamente una semana antes de la devastadora partida de su padre y su recuperación había avanzado velozmente. Su Coronación había sido celebrada en el primer mes del aniversario del fallecimiento de su Atsuhito, superando los desagradables inconvenientes y las turbulentas polémicas que la Agencia de la Familia Imperial y el Kokkai habían sostenido durante las semanas en las que Rinto se halló incapacitado de suceder el trono. Una controversia de enorme magnitud se había esparcido por todo el territorio cuando se presumía que Hisahito, astuto hermano menor de Atsuhito y tío de Rinto, sería el próximo Emperador. Sin embargo, gracias a los esperanzadores e insistentes pronósticos de los médicos, que advertían que Rinto se repondría pronto, y al reacio y reticente humor con el que el Parlamento amenazaba a aceptar a Hisahito como nuevo emperador, había quedado acordado otorgar un mes a Rinto antes de declararle inhabilitado. Así, el Príncipe Heredero había salvado su cargo con su milagroso despertar y había asumido su reinado. No cabía duda que Su Majestad Imperial era definitivamente elegida por mandato de un Rey Supremo en el cielo.

Leon suspiró. Sucedía en aquellos días la primera semana de marzo y los vientos tibios de la primera habían despertado con prontitud. Desde el balcón de su apartamento vigilaba las calles ajetreadas en silencio.

—¡Otōsan!—La amigable e inocente voz de Galaco golpeó sus tímpanos helados. Una tierna sonrisa asaltó su rostro de cadáver viviente al percibir el sonoro y jubiloso saludo de la niña. Su hija patinó por la cerámica y alcanzó a su padre con una bella sonrisa—, ¡_manana_ será mi primer día en la escuela! ¡Haré muchos amigos! ¿No es fantástico?

—Amigos, Galaco... Sí, es... _fantástico_—comentó con una leve expresión descontenta. Aunque se esforzó por esconder el sutil disgusto que la noticia le ocasionaba, la niña lo descubrió instantáneamente.

—¿Otōsan? ¿No estás feliz por Galaco?

—No es que no esté feliz por ti, cariño, pero...—Leon largó un apenado suspiro.—Sí recuerdas la plática que tuvimos sobre tus amigos niños, ¿no es así? No puedes ir por ahí causándoles problemas con tus acciones...

—Sí, lo recuerdo—Galaco asintió con una sonrisa—. Okāsan digo: "nada de abrazos asi... asfi... asfixiantes, ni manos entrezaladas ni besos cariñosos porque ponen celoso a otōsan"—citó con una inocencia irreemplazable, imitando los gestos y la hermosa voz solemne de su madre. Leon contuvo en sus mejillas apenas infladas unas suaves risas. A veces le parecía que Rio era tan ingenua como su hija más pequeña. Con cariño, pasó su mano entre los mechones de Galaco.

—Manos entrelazadas. Así es... yo me pondré triste si me cambias por algún otro niño—Galaco saltó animada sobre regazo de su padre y guindó sus brazos enclenques alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Galaco nunca querrá a alguien más que a otōsan! ¡Es una promesa!

—¡Otōsan!—SeeU asomó su mirada cristalina en el balcón y le sonrió a su padre, siendo cómplice de las próximas buenas nuevas que le brindarían a Leon—, Tonio-san espera por ti al otro lado del teléfono.

* * *

_Dos años después..._

Galaco arrastró a su manso hermanito por el patio de su escuela, otorgándole a su hermosa madre la privacidad que le había pedido amablemente. Al principio, el pequeño Lui se asió a tal guisa de la pierna de su madre que Galaco implicó una considerable suma de fuerza, más de la que debería tener una niña promedio de siete años, para cargar a Lui lejos de ahí. Una vez puesto en marcha su cometido, Lui reía súbitamente sobre los hombros de Galaco por la sensación de cosquillas que le producía ir guindando de la espalda de su hermana como un saco de papas. Cuando Galaco se hubo cansado del peso de su hermanito en ella, lo acomodó sobre sus pies y le indicó que le siguiese.

Su madre y la atenta Momone-sensei conversaban lejos de ellos.

—_¿Dislexia?_—Repitió levemente impresionada, observando desde su posición como su hija menor empujaba cuidadosamente e impulsaba a Lui a alcanzar el cielo en aquel columpio metálico que tanto adoraba. Rio se regresó a la señorita Momone, la simpática y alegre joven dama que Galaco tenía como profesora de segundo grado.

—Sí. Al principio quise creer que Galaco-chan no se desempeñaba como los demás porque tiene un carácter travieso y enérgico, así que era normal que se distrajese cuando les explicaba a los niños qué debían hacer. No obstante, cuando empezamos a practicar lectura y escritura hace unas cuantas clases atrás, Galaco presentaba muchas dificultades que ya debería haber superado debido su edad. Confundía los sonidos, las palabras y las sílabas, las trasponía y no retenía la información cuando culminábamos algún tema...

—¡Oh Dios! Yo creí que esas cosas eran usuales en niños de esta edad, no tenía ni idea de que fuese dislexia... Creí que... Ah, he sido tan descuidada... Nunca sospeché que Galaco tuviese esa clase de problema de aprendizaje.

—No quise comentarle nada basado en simples suposiciones, Hibiki-san, porque quería estar segura de mis palabras cuando tuviese la oportunidad de conversar con usted. Hace poco recibimos la visita de un buen amigo mío que es un excelente pedagogo. Su nombre es Pico Keine. Le pedí el favor de suplirme mientras me ausentaba por asuntos personales y, como usted sabe, Galaco-chan jamás pierde la oportunidad de hablar con un extraño que le llama la atención.

—Sí, lo sé...—Rio rió suavemente. Esa particularidad de su hija le parecía un don tan maravilloso como un vicio peligroso. Por más que Rio se dedicase a instruirle a Galaco que no debía acercarse a desconocidos y conversar con ellos, su hija olvidaba por completo sus estrictas palabras y corría al encuentro con cualquier persona que anduviese por la calle.

—Para serle sincera, Hibiki-san, Pico encontró a Galaco-chan muy simpática y amigable en los pocos días que estuvo aquí, pero no tardó en percatarse de los mismos problemas que yo detecté en ella. Durante los recreos, solía pedirle a Galaco que leyese párrafos cortos de unos cuentos infantiles que tenemos en el aula y le hacía escribir lo que había entendido de cada uno de ellos...

—¿Qué debería hacer, sensei? No quiero que Galaco se vea perjudicada en un futuro por culpa de su trastorno... Quiero que tenga las mismas oportunidades que SeeU y Len tienen, por más difícil que eso resulte.

—Yo le sugiero que deje a Galaco-chan en manos de un experto. Pico es un gran maestro, es muy paciente y muy amable. Estoy segura de que él estará dispuesto a trabajar como tutor de Galaco-chan. Si me concede unos minutos, Hibiki-san, le daré su número. Solo necesito regresar a mi salón para buscar mi bolso.

—Está bien. Esperaré aquí. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Momone-sensei.

La linda maestra pelirroja realizó una educada venia y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia las instalaciones de la escuela primaria, dirigiéndose al aula de clases. Rio permaneció sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de sus hijos capturó su atención.

—Lui es raro—aseguró Galaco canturreando. Lui había huido de ella, y cuando le hubo alcanzado, lo vio acaparando la pierna de su mamá. Lui se posesionó aún más de ella, escondiendo su rostro en el suave pantalón caqui que Rio llevaba ese día. La rubia de conservado rostro no contuvo su inquisitiva mirada, chispeante de confusión.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Galaco? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Lui?

—Estábamos jugando en el columpio y Lui _de secidió _subir al tobogán. Estaba en la cima y una melodía empezó a oírse desde el salón de música. ¿Sabes qué me ha preguntado?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Si a mí también me gustaba el sabor agridulce de la música! ¡Okāsan! ¡Lui está inflado!

—¿No querrás decir chiflado?—Le corrigió su madre con una pequeña y débil sonrisa. Galaco parpadeó, dubitativa. La cálida mirada enrojecida de su madre cayó sobre la linda criatura en sus piernas, que restregaba su nariz sobre su ropa. Ella se arrodilló frente a él.

—Tenías que verlo, okāsan. Luego que me dijo que él adoraba sus colores brillantes y fantásticos. Lui está teniendo a... ilusiones. ¡Necesita una revisión con Meito-sensei!

— Alucinaciones, Galaco. Pero no creo que realmente esté teniendo cosas así, ¿verdad Lui-kun? Deben ser cosas que imaginaste y quisiste...

—¡Lui no miente!—Se defendió el niño con sus ojos tornándose en dos mares rojos de lágrimas—, ¿por qué okāsan y oneesan no entienden a Lui? ¿Por qué oneesan no puede ver los colores? ¿Por qué no puede saborearlos? ¡Okāsan, Galaco-oneesan es la que está mal, no Lui!

—Eh, ¿Hibiki-san?—Momone apareció con una tarjeta en su mano y una expresión notablemente extrañada en su cara. Encontrar a la admirable mujer agachada mientras consolaba a un entristecido y sollozante Lui al tiempo en que Galaco continuaba repitiendo que él tenía inclinaciones inusuales era una imagen complicada de comprender.

—¡Sensei!—Galaco haló la manga blanca de Momone y apuntó a su consternado hermanito, arrebatándola de sus conjeturas zigzagueantes—, ¡mi otōto tiene alucinaciones!

—¿Alucinaciones? ¿A qué te refieres?

—No se preocupe, sensei, estoy segura de que son simples juegos...

—¡No, okāsan! Sensei, Lui ha dicho que vio y saboreó la música o algo así que estaba sonando hace unos momentos y-

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Lui-kun? ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Qué clase de colores veías? ¿A qué te sabía la música?—Galaco y Rio se intercambiaron miradas aún más estupefactas ante las interrogantes tan serias que Momo hacía. Lui se mostró algo tímido en responderlas.

—Amarillo como el sol... anaranjado como, eh, las zan-zanahorias... y rojo como los ojos de okāsan—contestó con su voz muy baja y evadiendo el contacto visual directo con Momo—. Sabía como los caramelos marrones que okāsan nos regala después de las cenas en invierno...

—¿Los de jengibre?—Intervino Rio, sorprendida.

—Sí...

—¡Fabuloso! Tienes una preciosa habilidad, Lui-kun.

—¿Habilidad?—Preguntaron a coro los Hibiki. Momo se irguió y les brindó una hermosa y radiante sonrisa mientras asentía.

—Si estoy en lo correcto, se llama sinestesia. Hibiki-san tiene una familia de las más extravagantes y peculiares que he conocido...

—_Dislexia y sinestesia... Debo reportar esto a Matsuzaki-sama..._

Una sombra arrastró sigilosamente su figura fuera de la entrada principal de la escuela primaria y caminó rápidamente hasta un vehículo estacionado cinco cuadras arriba, frente a una tienda de comestibles. Revisó el bolsillo superior de su suéter y sacó un móvil.

—_¿Has averiguado algo sobre los otros dos?_—Fue la respuesta inmediata de su jefe.

—Sí. La niña de 7 años, llamada Galaco, es disléxica. El menor de los cuatro, Lui de 2 años, es un posible candidato de sinestesia. La maestra que me ha encargado entrevistar estaba reunida con Rio-san cuando llegué a la escuela.

—_¿Has dicho dislexia y sinestesia?_—La voz grave e imperturbable permaneció callada.— _¿Qué tendrá de especial el fondo común de la familia de Leon? Mis dos primeros nietos nacen como niños superdotados y ahora esto... Qué familia tan anormal... Regresando al punto inicial, permítete sentirse dichoso por tu buen trabajo, Sai. Por ahora necesito que continúes vigilando a los Hibiki y me mantengas informado sobre sus relaciones. Deshazte de cualquier entrometido que se interponga en el enriquecimiento de mis sobrinos. Si notas que alguien está constituyendo una distracción para ellos, sobretodo para Len y SeeU, aléjalo. ¿Has entendido?_

_—_Sí, señor.

* * *

_2 años más tarde..._

Era viernes en la tarde. La casa se hallaba tan vacía y silenciosa que Galaco logró convencerse de que, sin duda alguna, en el desierto del Sahara conseguiría más compañía por parte de animales indomesticados y huraños que encerrada dentro de su inhabitado hogar.

La joven Hibiki había sido cruelmente despertada de sus apacibles sueños muy de madrugada gracias a una serie de bruscos estornudos que prácticamente le habían hecho dar tumbas hasta estrellarse en el suelo. La niña se había retirado de su habitación para hacer justicia de las urgentes necesidades que su cuerpo le pedía y había sido emboscada y descubierta por su madre, quien, para la desgracia de la imprevista gripe de Galaco, sufría de sueño ligero. Siendo la precavida y muy precisa madre que es, Rio no dudó ni unos instantes en rebosar la boca de la indispuesta Galaco con una cucharada del desabrido jarabe que Meito les recomendaba tomar cuando se enfermaban, le acompañó de vuelta a su cuarto y le arropó con tres mantas gruesas y calientes. Con un beso de despedida, le había prohibido levantarse.

Durante la mañana sus hermanos se habían marchado con sonrisas contagiosas de ánimo, deseando que Galaco se repusiese muy pronto de su resfriado. Así, la niña vio correr el día bajo el cuidado de su agradable, extravagante y joven vecino, Sekihan, con las periódicas y puntales llamadas de su madre cada tres horas. Poco después del almuerzo, Sekihan se vio en la necesidad de marcharse para atender un compromiso de trabajo y abandonó a Galaco nuevamente a su suerte en aquel solitario departamento.

Hacía un clima muy frío y lluvioso, por lo que Galaco realmente añoraba tomar un baño tibio antes de que el apestoso Lui llegase se su práctica de fútbol. Amarrando sus cabellos en un moño alto, Galaco giró las llaves y el líquido caliente que tanto ansiaba su cuerpo comenzó a fluir y a llenar la sencilla bañera. El ruido del agua le produjo una sensación de satisfacción a los desesperados oídos de la niña, que ya no soportaban el silencio fúnebre de la casa. Se disponía a despojarse de sus pijamas para precipitarse dentro de la bañera cuando fuertes sonidos, semejantes a azotes contra una puerta, interrumpieron su calma. Galaco se sobresaltó. Extrañada y temerosa se movió lejos de la tina. La intriga de quién podría haber causado tanto escándalo colmó sus pensamientos. Antes de meterse en el cuarto del baño, sus ojos habían dado a parar en el reloj de la sala. Faltaban tan solo unos pocos minutos para las cinco. Su familia solía arribar después del anochecer, por lo que resultaba inusual recibir a alguien antes de las seis.

Galaco se asomó por el pasillo con mucha cautela y precaución. A su derecha divisó las siluetas de los muebles en la sala de estar, el balcón _abierto _por el que se colaba la luz anaranjada del atardecer y las puertas corredizas de la habitación de sus padres, pero no había sombra alguna que señalase la presencia de un humano en aquella estancia. Tragó. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, topándose con la puerta cerrada de su recámara y la de sus hermanos. Se mantuvo viendo la entrada principal. El ambiente se encontraba tan desolado como en las otras habitaciones. Dirigió su vista al frente, intentando escuchar si había alguien en la cocina, pero ni el más mísero ruido se oía. Galaco se alarmó.

—¿Hola?

Un peculiar bullicio y un crujido muy seco se escucharon a su izquierda. Parecía el alboroto que un objeto cayéndose accidentalmente de un estante armaría al resquebrajarse en pedazos. Galaco se asustó aún más cuando se cercioró, pegando sigilosamente su oreja contra la madera hueca de la puerta de su cuarto, que los ruidos extraños provenían, en efecto, desde el fondo de su recámara. La niña se persignó lentamente, giró sobre sus tobillos y se abasteció de un bate metálico del cuarto de sus hermanos como su único armamento, solo en caso de que las cosas se pusiesen peligrosas. Acumulando todo el valor del que gozaba, Galaco volteó la perilla y se preparó para atacar a cualquier rostro que pudiese ser considerado como el de un intruso. No por nada su madre se había esforzado en enseñarles artes marciales al ser constantes objetivos de bravucones.

Y fue entones que Galaco se dio cuenta de lo incoherente y poco analítico que resultaba su miedo. ¿A quién más hubiese podido esperar encontrar en su habitación compartida con SeeU más allá que a la misma SeeU? Quiso llamarse estúpida y golpear su cabeza incontables veces contra el marco de la puerta, sin embargo, la escena que tenía lugar frente a sus ojos le paralizó y le privó de su deseo. La imagen que embriagó sus sentidos fue quizás más impactante de lo que hubiese resultado la de un delincuente entrometiéndose en su cuarto, fisgoneando en sus pertenencias y examinando sus objetos de valor.

SeeU estaba arrodillada en el suelo de madera, con un porta retratos hecho trizas en frente de ella, _llorando_. En los nueve años que Galaco tenía de vida, solamente había visto sollozar y gemir a SeeU de aquella manera tan dolorosa un par de veces, y lo había hecho por causas desgarradoras y devastadoras. La primera vez fue después del accidente, cuando Leon quedó en coma, que los doctores solo sabían pronosticar malas noticias. La segunda sucedió cuando su abuela Neon había pasado a mejor vida el día de su cumpleaños. Confundida y angustiada por el fuerte sufrimiento que emanaba SeeU con su llanto, Galaco avanzó despacio hasta ella.

—¿Oneesan?—SeeU apartó sus lágrimas de su borrosa visión y enfocó el pálido rostro de su hermanita menor—, ¿por qué lloras, oneesan? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Considerando inútiles las palabras, SeeU abrió sus brazos y suplicó enmudecida que Galaco le regalase un consolador abrazo. La niña comprendió perfectamente a su hermana y la envolvió en un reconfortante apretón, recordando que una buena acción siempre valdría más que mil palabras. Y así permanecieron alrededor de cinco minutos, SeeU sosteniéndose de Galaco como si corriese el peligro de desvanecerse si la soltara. Galaco poco a poco sintió el hombro de su camisa humedecerse, mas reprimió cualquier tipo de queja u observación hiriente. Su hermana estaba sufriendo y ella debía concentrarse en brindarle afecto.

SeeU comenzó a calmarse y su hermana vio la oportunidad de exigir una explicación.

—Oneesan, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

—Se ha enamorado de otra persona, Gala-chan...

—¿Quién?

—Ron...

—¿Qué?

Ron Keine, hijo mayor del estimado Pico-sensei, era el amigo más íntimo de SeeU. Ambos se conocieron gracias a las clases en la tardes que Galaco recibía y, a partir del primer instante en que cruzaron gustos y opiniones, se volvieron muy unidos. Por petición de Ron, Pico terminó inscribiendo a su desidioso hijo en la misma secundaria a la que SeeU asistía, con el único propósito de ver si la compañía de SeeU lograba reformar la flojera inherente de su primogénito. Y, para su total dicha, realmente funcionó. La presencia de SeeU en su aula de clases, pese a que entre ellos existía una diferencia de casi 5 años, le animaba a mostrar un mejor desempeño y alcanzar notas tan buenas como las de su mejor amiga.

La amistad que entablaron fue tomando una perspectiva y significado mucho más profundo para SeeU en los últimos tres años. No tenía noción de cómo había ocurrido, tampoco necesitaba saberlo, pero sentimientos de afecto puro y honesta ilusión fueron aflorando en su corazón cada vez que tenía cerca al simpático y sonriente Ron. SeeU solía mostrarse calculadora, austera y muy cuidadosa con sus acciones y demostraciones de cariño, y confesarse estaba en un puesto casi inalcanzable entre sus metas gracias a su racional miedo de ser rechazada. Y es que ella, sustentándose en su masiva personalidad crítica y observadora, aseguraba nunca haber atisbado muestras de reciprocidad en los gestos de Ron. Ahora era capaz de decir que Ron Keine, definitivamente, jamás había sentido algo más especial por ella que una inquebrantable amistad. ¡Y cómo se acongojaba y se retorcía su corazón con aquellas palabras!

Galaco compadeció a su adolorida y horriblemente sufrida hermana. Acarició la suave, ondulada y preciosa melena rubia de SeeU y soltó todas las palabras de sincera admiración que escondía hacia ella. SeeU era una persona muy fuerte y perseverante. Siempre se exigía cruzar más de dos villas cuando le pedían tan solo recorrer una. SeeU buscaba ser un gran ejemplo para sus hermanos menores, además de ser un orgullo para sus padres y su tía. Galaco le reconfortó por lo que parecieron horas. No obstante, su momento delicado entre hermanas se vio interrumpido por un grito en el corredor. El grito punzante y agudo de Len Hibiki.

—¡Bendito sea Jesucristo Sacramentado!—Exclamó la voz alarmante de Len. Galaco y SeeU se separaron, aterrorizadas por el súbito grito de horror—. ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!

Salieron rápidamente al pasillo y una ola de agua tibia empapó sus pantuflas. Galaco jadeó, espantada. SeeU encontró a Len en la entrada principal, con sus zapatos escolares aún puestos y su cara exteriorizando su total sorpresa. El joven rubio se había lanzado hacia su apartamento cuando, desde el extremo opuesto del pasillo, por donde quedaba el ascensor, diferenció un sospechoso charco de agua frente a la puerta de su hogar. Y el charco crecía conforme Len pintaba su trazo de pasos. Algo reacio, abrió la puerta y antes de poder moverse e introducirse en su casa, encontró el suelo sumergido en el líquido cálido y transparente que emergía del baño. Ahí fue cuando gritó y disparó los nervios de las hermanas.

—¡POR AMOR A DIOS! ¡LA LLAVE DEL BAÑO, LO OLVIDÉ POR COMPLETO!—Galaco intentó correr hacia el cuarto de baño, pero sus pies se vieron entorpecidos por el flujo del agua, lo que le condujo a un brutal resbalón y una impetuosa caída contra el suelo. Un dolor lacerante le recorrió la espalda como si la hubiesen hostigado. Len se aproximó rápidamente para asegurarse de su bienestar.

SeeU se adelantó con cuidado al baño, alcanzó las llaves y bloqueó la salida del agua, suspirando cuando la fuente del desastre hubo sido erradicada. Pero su momentánea felicidad se tornó opaca al verse rodeada por las consecuencias del problema. Len metió su cabeza en el baño y observó a su hermana mirando con desánimo el agua desperdiciada.

—Oneesan, yo limpiaré este desorden. ¿Podrías encargarte de Galaco? El golpe que se dio en la espalda no le permite moverse con mucha libertad. Puedo jurar que le propiciará la aparición de un hematoma. ¿Puedo pedirte que le vigiles mientras seco el suelo?

—¿Estás seguro, Len? Podemos repartirnos el trabajo, así terminaríamos más rápido.

—Hecho. Pero, por ahora, déjame ayudar a Galaco a ponerse cómoda en la sala antes de limpiar. Buscaré un ungüento en el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se lo aplicaré. Luego te ayudaré.

—Está bien. Es mejor que nos demos prisa si no queremos que la madera sufra daños irreversibles y que amenace con causarle otro infarto en okāsan...

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes, Gala-chan?—Cuestionó SeeU a su hermanita tendida boca abajo sobre el cómodo sofá café. Sobre su espalda, una bolsa cargada con hielos menguaba las olas de dolor que recorrían toda la extensión de su retaguardia. Galaco movió su cabeza.

—Estoy bien, pero... ¿Cómo te sientes tú, oneesan?

—Yo también estoy curioso, SeeU oneesan, por saber cómo te encuentras en estos momentos—habló la preocupada voz de Len desde la cocina—. Te veías tan decaída cuando llegué que es imposible dejar el tema a un lado. ¿Qué ha sucedido, oneesan? ¿Qué motivo ha arrancado de una forma tan cruel tus lágrimas?

Len dejó sobre la mesita de café una pequeña bandeja de madera oscura con tres tazas humeantes sobre ella. Con su educado porte y amable personalidad, les tendió las tazas a sus hermanas y luego se dispuso a saciarse con la suya. Había preparado un exquisito chocolate caliente, con un suave toque de crema, perfecto para el clima tan gélido en el que se hallaban por encontrarse a mediados de enero.

—Oniisan se comparta a veces tan cursi y...—afirmó Galaco antes de callar bruscamente, deleitándose con la dulzura y la calidez adecuadamente equilibradas de la bebida. El chocolate y la crema se mezclaban con una armonía inigualable y derretían su lengua suavemente por el placer. _Perfecto como siempre, oniisan. _SeeU cerró sus párpados y se dejó embriagar por el adictivo y impecable chocolate de Len. El muchacho rubio no pudo evitar la modesta sonrisa que se estiró sobre sus labios.

—Así que, oneesan. ¿Qué razón te ha hecho llorar?

—Dime, Len...—SeeU inhaló el aroma dulce de cacao.—¿Por qué motivo celebramos Tanabata?

—¿Ah?—Musitaron extrañados Len y Galaco. El rubio, pensativo, contestó:

—Por una leyenda sobre dos tristes amantes que fueron separados uno del otro—dijo tranquilamente—. Oneesan, ¿ha sido Ron quien te ha hecho llorar? ¿Alguien se ha interpuesto entre él y tú?—Len apretó con fuerza el mango de su taza—. ¿Acaso te ha rechazado, oneesan?

—El final que aguardaba mis sentimientos fue el rechazo desde el primer instante en que me enamoré, Lenny—SeeU aspiró una vez más la fragancia tan gustosa de su apetitosa bebida—. Mis sentimientos jamás fueron correspondidos. ¿Recuerdas a la hermana menor de Matsudappoiyo?

—¿La de tétricos ojos rojos?—Len frunció su ceño ante sus propias palabras—. Discúlpenme, ¿la de inusuales ojos rojos que se parecen tanto a los inexpresivos ojos de Tei?

—Es ella—su hermano menor tenía las intenciones de articular protestas sobre la relación escasamente cercana de Ron y Matsudappoiyo, mas las palabras de SeeU sellaron sus labios—. He sido tan descuidada, Lenny, Gala-chan. Este año asumí tantas responsabilidades como presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes y me sumergí tanto en adelantar y cumplir todos mis compromisos que terminé dedicándole ningún tipo de atención a mis amistades, sobretodo a Ron...

—Pero oneesan siempre ha pertenecido al Consejo de Estudiantes y nunca tuvo problemas mayores con Ronnie-nii—puntualizó Galaco—. ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

—En mis tres primeros años en secundaria fui vocera en el consejo como delegada de mi clase, Gala-chan, así que mis tareas no eran tantas y podía gastar mis tardes con él. Cuando entré en preparatoria, a pesar de mi corta edad, mi cargó ascendió al de vicepresidente y mis responsabilidades aumentaron. Este año, después de que Io se graduó, decidieron elegirme como la nueva cabeza del consejo y la mayoría de las decisiones recaen en mis opiniones.

—Oneesan y oniisan siempre se enfrascan tanto en sus estudios. ¡Deberían tomarse un respiro y enfocarse más en ustedes!—confirmó la menor. La hermana mayor de los Hibiki enseñó una sonrisa débil y apagada. Len se rió sutilmente. De su desempeño y altas calificaciones dependía muchísimo la paz de la familia. Tanto Len como ella tenían eso más que presente. Porque su abuelo había sido muy claro con ellos dos hacía unos meses atrás. _Los errores no están permitidos._

—Supongo que debí escuchar a Ron cuando me aconsejó lo mismo—SeeU retomó el tema principal, jugando con los rastros de crema que quedaban en la superficie del chocolate, para luego estirar sus labios en una sarcástica sonrisa**—**. Pero tuve que alardear sobre mi obstinación y terminé omitiendo su recomendación. Ron, Matsudappoiyo y Matsudappoine empezaron a juntarse con más frecuencia sin mí. Mis ideas para los eventos y programas escolares explotaron en una lista infinita de planificaciones y, ya que Matsudappoiyo se integró en el consejo como suplente del delegado que se marchó del país, él también se vio atrapado cumpliendo todos los encargos que yo le asigné. ¿A qué condujo todo esto? Al inevitable acercamiento de Ron y Matsudappoine.

La entrada principal se abrió y dentro del departamento se apresuraron un eléctrico niño rubio de candentes ojos rojos, y una linda niña, una cabeza más alta, de tersos cabellos rosas muy pálidos y unos preciosos orbes ámbares. Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada de la sala, observando a los otros tres Hibiki compartiendo en el salón de estar.

—¡Gala-chan!—Exclamó la niña con su voz alta resaltando su júbilo. La aludida levantó el rostro y una espontánea sonrisa le arrebató su expresión de confusión. La visitante era Iroha Nekomura, de 8 años de edad, única y mejor amiga de la pequeña Hibiki. SeeU y Len también le regalaron sus sonrisas, conciliadoras y hospitalarias, al notar lo que la inocente pequeña traía en sus manos. Era un gran cisne hecho de origami.

—¡Iro-chan!—Galaco olvidó por unos instantes el paralizante dolor de su espalda y se irguió a recibir a su mejor amiga. _Grave error. _La pena acuchilló su espalda e intensificó su amarga aflicción. Un potente gemido tumbó a Galaco de regreso en el mueble, quien lloriqueaba por haber cometido un movimiento tan descuidado. SeeU y Len invitaron a la recién llegada a sentarse con ellos. Iroha les alcanzó angustiada, extendió sus brazos y le entregó el obsequio a Galaco.

—Lui-kun me ha contado que te sentías muy mal esta mañana, así que le pedí a Sana-sensei que me ayudase a hacer una escultura como las que ella hace con origami durante nuestro período de gimnasia. Quizás tenga muchos errores, pero fue hecha con mucho cariño... Ah. Gala-chan, ¿qué sucedió? Yo creí que estabas resfriada. ¿Por qué hay una bolsa de hielo sobre...?

—¡Es perfecta! ¡Gracias, Iro-chan!—Le cortó Galaco admirando su nueva adquisición. Agachó su mirada y notó la maleta que reposaba detrás de Iroha. Antes de que pudiese preguntar, la espléndida y maravillosa voz de Rio le interrumpió.

—Iroha-chan pasará el fin de semana con nosotros, Galaco—comentó su madre, dirigiendo su mirada a sus otros hijos localizados en el salón. Lui había saltado encima de Len y le había empezado a hablar del próximo partido que tendría lugar durante las primeras semanas de primavera. SeeU les miraba con un aire nostálgico—. La madre de Iroha-chan tuvo que viajar a Osaka esta semana. Regresará el martes por la tarde y, hasta entonces, Iroha-chan permanecerá bajo nuestro cuidado.

Para ningún miembro de los Hibiki esta noticia resultaba inaudita o especial de alguna forma. El trabajo de la madre de Iroha le obligaba a ausentarse constantemente de la ciudad y llevar a Iroha con ella no podía ser considerada una opción, ya que perjudicaría los estudios de su hija. Iroha nunca había conocido a su padre, según les explicó a los Hibiki, porque éste se había escapado con otra mujer unos meses después de su nacimiento. Su madre trabajaba mucho para que tuviesen una vida próspera y feliz. Por esta razón, Iroha había sido adoptada como un miembro más de la familia Hibiki. Era normal para ellos, desde hacía unos cinco años atrás, verle rondando por la casa junto a Galaco.

—Okāsan, ¿te molestaría que SeeU oneesan y yo preparásemos la cena esta noche?—Preguntó sonriendo Len, colocando a Lui sobre el sofá mientras apuntaba con sus gestos a su hermana mayor. La mencionada le vio intrigada. Cocinar era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, pero en aquellos momentos no se encontraba con ánimos de hacerlo. Quería tiempo a solas para pensar y proponerse distintas formas de superar aquel desastre de emociones que nublaban su lado racional, mas parecía que Len había ideado otra manera para distraerla y aclararle la mente. Ella suspiró.

—Por supuesto que no, cariño. Pero antes necesito que todos ustedes se cambien a ropas más cómodas. Y tú, Lui... entra a bañarte, por favor. Yo recogeré la ropa sucia de sus cestos una vez que termine de revisar las correcciones que Kirine-sensei me envió esta tarde...

Todos acataron la petición de Rio. Galaco e Iroha se marcharon a la recámara de las dos muchachas al tiempo en que Lui y Len competían por alcanzar su habitación primero. Efectivamente, el pequeño deportista hiperactivo fue el ganador. Len llegó agitado y tembloroso a su cuarto mientras Lui saltaba celebrando su victoria sobre su camastro. Lamentablemente, el genio Hibiki era la persona que menos relucía en educación física en su salón, lo que todos sus compañeros tenían más que presente. Por supuesto, nadie más destacaba mejor que él es matemáticas, química, física, literatura, música, biología o dibujo técnico, pero cuando mencionaban deporte... Resultaba magullado por tanta reacción, técnicas de instinto y resistencia. Esto lo hacía ver como un frágil conejillo en medio de una jauría de depredadores que, gracias a las enseñanzas de técnicas de defensa personal que Rio le había imbuido, se mantenían al margen y lo pensaban mejor antes de meterse con el joven Hibiki.

Rio retuvo a SeeU unos instantes antes de permitirle irse a su cuarto.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que te atormenta ahora?—Inquirió con su conmovedora preocupación maternal—, ¿o prefieres discutirlo otro día?

—Estaré bien, okāsan—aseguró, brindándole una agradecida sonrisa—. Creo que conversar mis penurias con Len y Galaco me hizo mucho bien para aclarar parte de mis pensamientos. Podemos hablar sobre esto después de la cena, ¿está bien?

—Por supuesto, cariño.

* * *

—¿Qué es eso que tienes en tus manos, Lui?—Preguntó Rio, saliendo de su habitación con una canasta llena de ropas que lavar. El niño entregó el sobre con el estrafalario sello sobre el papel y se marchó a la cocina con una gigantesca sonrisa, donde Galaco e Iroha intentaban robar un bocado de la comida de delicioso aroma que preparaban las gloriosas manos de SeeU y Len.

Hacía unos minutos atrás el timbre había resonado e interrumpido la relativa paz en el sencillo condominio de los Hibiki. Hacía unos instantes atrás Lui se había ofrecido a abrir la puerta y había encarado a un hombre vestido de traje, de perfil elegante y complexión robusta, quien depositó aquel peculiar sobre en las manos del infante sin aportar alguna clase de explicación. Lui examinaba confundido dicho sobre abandonado por el extraño sujeto cuando su mamá había aparecido en el extremo del pasillo y le había preguntado quién había sido el inesperado visitante.

Rio leyó la correspondencia con una lentitud increíblemente precavida, dejó escapar un desanimado suspiro y escondió la carta en el bolsillo de su suéter púrpura. Pronto su expresión facial se deformó a raíz de la preocupación e inquietud que ese esperado mensaje había desatado en lo profundo de su pecho. Se disponía a avanzar hacia el balcón, aún con su inusual semblante tieso y recio, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió a unos centímetros delante de ella.

—Okāsan, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?—Rio suavizó la dureza que amargaba su rostro al percibir el tacto cauteloso y afectuoso en las palabras de Len. Su cara estaba manchada con lo que parecía ser harina, como si el joven se hubiese restregado sus ojos con las manos sucias cuando cocinaba. Éste miró con angustia a su madre.

—¿Ha sucedido algo malo?—Una sonrisa cansada se estiró sobre los labios de Rio. SeeU admiró por encima del hombro de Len los nostálgicos orbes que su madre vestía en aquel momento. ¿Qué noticia le habría puesto así?

—No es nada, cariño—ella arregló unos mechones rebeldes sobre el pálido rostro de su hijo de 15 años y rió cálidamente. Los ojos de Rio ahora relucían comprensión y esperanza. SeeU encontró aquel gesto más dulce de lo usual, como si su madre tuviese miedo de algo. Escudriñó sus facciones que se asemejaban a jeroglíficos en aquellos instantes: misteriosos y fascinantes—. Len... ¿Qué ideas tienes sobre el matrimonio?

—¿Qué?—El rubio se desconcertó momentáneamente, atrapando la patidifusa expresión de SeeU detrás de él. Pestañeó varias veces, entrelazó sus manos empolvadas en sus mechones rubios y respondió seriamente:—Es un sacramento instituido por Jesús. Consiste básicamente en una unión sagrada, con Dios como testigo máximo, inquebrantable, en la que dos personas juran amarse y permanecer al lado del otro, sin importar los obstáculos y los problemas, hasta que la muerte los separe. Es un compromiso, una gran responsabilidad y quizás uno de los mejores premios en este mundo. También es visto como un negocio en algunas culturas. Implica lealtad, fidelidad, confianza, comunicación, cariño y respeto. Para su éxito es necesario vencer el repliegue sobre uno mismo, el egoísmo y la búsqueda del propio placer.

—Así es. ¿Puedes hacerme una promesa, Len-kun?—SeeU quiso detenerse a asimilar tan súbita interrogación. Su inquisitiva y hábil mirada encontró la punta del sobre que su madre escondía en los bolsillos de su suéter. Frunció el ceño. Una rápida memoria de su infancia asaltó su mente. Era una vaga conversación que había oído a sus padres tener sobre unos viejos amigos de su abuela y un supuesto compromiso arreglado entre sus descendientes. SeeU recordaba los minutos exactos en los que había sucumbido ante su conciencia y se había marchado para no espiar el argumento de sus padres, lo que ahora le producía un gran arrepentimiento. Quería conocer la verdad.

—¡Cl-Claro! ¿De qué trata?—Indagó los mares borgoña que su madre tenía como orbes en el pálido cielo de su rostro. Ella movió con delicadeza su mano, estiró su dedo meñique y realizó un ademán para que Len la imitara.

—Prométeme que cuando te cases, sin importar con quien lo hagas, nunca eludirás ni serás infiel a tus principios y creencias, ¿está bien?—El joven frunció su ceño, aún más extrañado. SeeU se movió despacio hasta tocar el hombro de Rio. Había una pizca de suspenso en los ojos de su madre y realmente le preocupaba y enojaba no poder descifrar de qué trataba.— Amarás a tu esposa muchísimo, para que tu matrimonio sea santo y maravilloso. Tú también, SeeU. Así los dos serán felices. ¿Si?

—Está bien, _lo prometo—_declaró cerrando el pacto con un apretón de dedos con su mamá. Rio se estiró satisfecha y realizó el mismo gesto con una desubicada SeeU. Luego recuperó su camino, diciéndole a sus hijos lo mucho que los quería y lo orgullosa que estaba de ellos. Len se quedó ahí parado, perdido y desorientado. SeeU no estaba mejor que él.

—¡Oniisan!—Iroha haló la manga verde manzana de la camisa de Len—, ¡Gala-chan está intentando preparar el arroz! ¡Rápido! ¡Ha omitido todas mis advertencias! ¡Alguien debe detenerla antes de que produzca un incendio o algo parecido!

—¡Galaco! Aléjate de ahí ahora mismo... ¡Galaco!—Advirtió Len con temor mientras Iroha y él se metían de nuevo en la cocina. SeeU, por otro lado, siguió a su madre hasta su cuarto y le encontró arrodillada a un lado de su cama, frente a su mesita de luz, buscando alguna cosa con mucho afán.

—_¡Aquí está!_—Le oyó musitar—. _El anillo que okāsan me pidió que guardase después de su muerte.._

* * *

—Gala-chan, SeeU onieesan se enojará con nosotras—Iroha dijo con su voz afligida—. Contigo por inmiscuirte en sus asuntos personales y conmigo por no detenerte. ¡Volvamos a casa! Keine-san quizás ni siquiera haya venido...

Pero la rueda decidió girar y arruinar sus esperanzas. La fortuna le regaló a Galaco una de las sonrisas más satisfactorias que alguna vez hubiese podido esbozar. Iroha tensó sus hombros escondidos debajo de su gigantesco suéter blanco. Sus ojos ámbares vieron con angustia a las personas que habían ido a buscar saliendo en orden del taller de artes plásticas que atendían alumnos de preparatoria. Galaco avanzó antes de que Iroha pudiese detenerle.

—¡Ronnie-nii!—Vociferó, parando ipso facto al mejor amigo de SeeU. Ron era un muchacho que oscilaría entre los 1,70 y 1,75 metros. Era esbelto y las facciones de su cara estaban marcadas. Tenía una amable mirada celeste y un largo cabello azul marino. Detrás de él apareció una chica más baja, de cabellos color turquesa y ojos rojos _tétricos,_ como les había descrito Len. Galaco titubeó antes de acercarse por completo.

—¡Galaco-chan!—Le recibió con una amigable caricia en la cabeza. La niña sonrió—. ¡Ah! Iroha-chan también está aquí. ¿Están buscando a SeeU? Si no me equivoco, debe estar en el salón de reuniones del consejo.

—No, no. No hemos venido a ver a oneesan—Galaco aclaró su garganta. Iroha suspiró y se lamentó por tener una tímida cobardía para levantarse y revelar a Ron hacia dónde iba dirigido aquel complot—. Ronnie-nii, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? En privado, si no te importa...

El muchacho se mostró confundido por leves instantes, inclinó su cabeza y miró momentáneamente a Matsudappoine. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa y se disculpó, yéndose por el corredor. Iroha quiso gritarle que se quedara y que ellas no tenían ninguna cuestión que resolver con el chico, pero calló.

—Ronnie-nii, necesito un consejo—disparó el inicio de su inaudito proyecto. Iroha sabía que a esa altura era imposible interponerse entre la terca Galaco y sus encumbradas metas—. Estoy muy preocupada por oneesan.

—¿Por SeeU? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?—Preguntó de vuelta.

—¿Sabes que oneesan presentará dentro de una semana su examen de admisión en el extranjero, cierto?—Ron asintió—. Pues en los últimos días le he visto muy decaída y melancólica. No come mucho. Tampoco estudia con tanta frecuencia como lo hacía en los pasados meses. Creo que está enferma...

—¿Qué?

—Pero he oído a Len oniisan decir que es una de esas enfermedades peligrosas—en este punto de la conversación, a hurtadillas y muy pegado a Galaco para oír sus murmullos, Ron comenzó a espantarse. Iroha quiso golpearse. Lo que Galaco decía no eran del todo falsedades, pero ambas sabían que SeeU ya se había adaptado a la idea de ver a Ron feliz con otra chica, o eso aparentaba—. Se trata de una enfermedad del corazón.

—¡¿Del corazón?!

—¡Sí! Alguien ha rechazado a oneesan...—aclaró Galaco cuando Ron palideció por completo ante la noticia. Las dos niñas temieron que el joven pudiese sufrir un desmayo por causa suya. Iroha se prometió que si eso sucedía ella también perdería la conciencia.

—¿Le han rechazado...? ¡Imposible! ¿Quién ha sido?

—Bueno, no es como si se hubiese confesado, pero la persona que quiere le ha entregado su amor a alguien más... Eso la hizo sentirse rechazada, abandonada y sola.

—¡GALACO! ¡IROHA!—La potente y estentórea voz de la presidente del consejo estudiantil paralizó a las aludidas y estremeció las raíces de su macabro plan. Ron se sobresaltó.

—¡SeeU! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—Fue la bienvenida del muchacho. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su expresión exhibía una inusual e intrigante seriedad. La hermana mayor de los Hibiki le observó extrañada, inconsciente de lo que las palabras de su amigo implicaban.

—¿Decirte _específicamente_ qué?

—Que estabas sufriendo... Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿es que acaso no confías en mí lo suficiente como para compartir tu dolor? Debiste contarme de inmediato cómo te sentías. Habría hecho todo lo que estuviese en mi manos para ayudarte...—SeeU sufrió un choque de emociones. No supo cómo asimilar aquellas palabras sin creer que Ron estaba enterado del secreto que se suponía debía acompañarla hasta la tumba.

—¿De qué hablas?—SeeU dirigió su mirada suspicaz hasta su hermana menor, quien utilizó de escudo a la pobre Iroha para no salir herida por las punzantes sospechas de la alta rubia—. En verdad no comprendo a qué te refieres, Ron. No tengo ni la más mísera pista del significado de tus palabras. No sé que ideas te haya metido Galaco en la cabeza, pero yo no estoy sufriendo por nada. ¿Me veo triste, acaso? ¿Cómo podría? En este mundo las razones para sonreír superan increíblemente los supuestos motivos de tristeza.

—No me mientas, SeeU. Yo también he notado que desde hace más de una semana estás distante y entristecida. Creí que estabas nerviosa por tus exámenes de admisión en América, por ello decidí permitirte tu espacio. Pero saber que estás llorando por amor... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—_Te hubiese contado si eso no amenazara con involucrarte en este desbarajuste—_pensó SeeU—. No lo consideré necesario. Sabía que exagerarías la situación y te preocuparías en exceso por mí. No quiero arruinar tu tranuilidad con mis problemas.

—¿Exagerar la situación? Nunca está de más preocuparse por tus amigos. Así es como trabaja la amistad, ¿no? Una relación de apoyo recíproco. Además... ¿arruinar mi tranquilidad? ¿Por qué?

—¿Podemos hablar sobre esto en otro momento? Tengo que atender una cita con alguien dentro de unos minutos. Y tú...—Miró a Galaco—, ¿por qué no estás en tus prácticas de danza? Len iba a recogerte cuando terminase con las tareas del club de matemáticas. Tiene que decirte algo muy importante, Gala-chan.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Oniisan iba a qué?!—La niña enloqueció. Tomó la muñeca de Iroha, se despidió de SeeU y le dijo que se verían más tarde. Pronto guió a su mejor amiga fuera de la escuela y ambas partieron a la pequeña academia donde a Galaco le eran instruidas sus lecciones de baile.

—¿Qué clase de cita tienes ahora?—Interrogó Ron con curisoidad.

—Me reuniré con Haku obasan y Del ojisan—respondió suavemente—. Ah, por cierto, Matsudappoine está esperando por ti en la entrada de la escuela. Iba de salida cuando la encontré parada cerca del portón. Ella me comentó sobre la repentina aparición de Galaco. Ah... Es tarde, lo lamento, ya debo irme... _A__diós._

_¿Adiós?_

_—_¡Nos vemos, SeeU!

Ella agitó su mano con delicadeza. Sus ojos estaban brillantes. Cuando le dio su espalda, Ron supo que algo no andaba bien.

Ron enarcó sus cejas. SeeU nunca se despedía con un adiós. Lo hacía con un amable "hasta luego" o un tierno "nos vemos". Siempre con una promesa futura. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan abstraída y distinta?

* * *

Len aseguró el candado de su valija, se revistió con su suéter negro y volvió a suspirar. Jamás se imaginó que el cáliz que llegaría a sus manos sería tan agrio de injusticia. Revisó con su mirada su sencilla maleta y su pequeño morral. Era poco equipaje a pesar de que su abuelo había dicho que podían empacar lo que quisieran.

—¿Estás listo?—SeeU apareció con un semblante vagamente sombrío. Vestía una gabardina beige y una bufanda rojiza. El negó con penuria, rebuscando su bufanda gris entre las prendas que habían quedado en el armario—. El chófer ha llegado ya...

—¿Chófer? Podíamos habernos idos perfectamente en tren—replicó suavemente—. No obstante, como siempre, al abuelo le fascinan las cosas extravagantes e innecesarias...

—Ah. Len, ya quita esa cara, por favor. Sé muy bien que no quieres marcharte al extranjero, que darías lo que fuera por permanecer aquí con okāsan. Pero te invito a que lo mires de esta forma: tan solo será un año y medio. Dieciocho meses. Regresarás para tu último año y podrás graduarte con tus compañeros.

—Y luego tendré que irme a América otra vez—reprochó con una ironía adolorida. SeeU palpó su espalda, entendiendo perfectamente su frustración—. Estaré bien, la herida ya sanará, solo... solo necesita más tiempo. Tiempo para que se cure y tiempo para que la idea se asiente en mi cabeza. Realmente me cuesta creer que todo esto nos está pasando. Yo sabía que no éramos una familia del todo común, pero esto superó todas mis expectativas.

—Oniisan...Oneesan...—Galaco, abrigada cuidadosamente bajo un grueso suéter azul y una bufanda blanca, se asomó en la habitación. Tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y sus ojos vestían un sufrido color rojo. Sus hermanos compartían su ánimo de pena y pesadez—. Si no nos damos prisa, Dell ojisan se impacientará y terminará enojándose. Tei-san y él están esperando por nosotros en el aeropuerto...

—¡Vaya cosa!—Len golpeó su frente con su palma abierta. Sacudió sus mechones rubio y pronto desplomó todo su cuerpo sobre la cama desocupada de Lui. Dejó salir un alarido ansioso. Galaco mordió sus labios, al borde del llanto otra vez.

—Bueno, basta ya con el pesimismo—dijo SeeU antes de que sus hermanos menores colapsaran por enésima vez aquella mañana. Len descubrió su ennegrecido humor reflejado en los ojos opacos de Galaco—. Sé que esta situación nos emboscó de la forma más injusta e inesperada, que no pudimos controlarla y por ello se ha escapado de nuestras manos, pero debemos santa obediencia tanto a nuestros abuelos como a nuestros padres. Sin quejas Jesús llevó la Cruz a cuestas y lo hizo por motivos de mayor peso que éste. ¿Con qué derecho nosotros nos atrevemos a quejarnos entonces?

Len y Galaco permanecieron callados.

—Sean fuertes por nuestros padres. Ninguno de ellos quería que este día llegase, pero fue inevitable el rumbo que siguieron los sucesos. Dejemos de enfocarnos en el lado horrible de todo esto porque solo estamos obstaculizando nuestro pensamiento y el uso de nuestra razón. En cambio, yo les propongo que visualicen las oportunidades que se les presentan en una bandeja de plata. Aprovechen cada minuto para enriquecerse a sí mismos mientras estamos lejos. Absorban nuevas ideas, prueben nuevas experiencias y estudien nuevas perspectivas. Superen su condición de personas limitadas; sean listos, alegres, diferentes. No teman contagiar a los demás su deseo de ser cada vez mejores. No permitan que el abuelo les vea derrotados o decaídos por sus artimañas, necesitan mantenerse animados y felices. ¿No es eso lo que se nos ha enseñado a lo largo de toda nuestra vida? "Que estén triste los que no son Hijos de Dios". ¿Adónde se han ido mis sonrientes y positivos hermanos? ¿Es que aún no han comprendido cómo confrontar los problemas con sonrisas?

Ninguno replicó nada más. Rio apareció en la habitación con un apegado Lui y les indicó que era hora de marcharse. La familia abandonó el departamento sin más inconvenientes ni retrasos. Rio, Haku e Iroha acompañarían a los jóvenes Hibiki hasta el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, donde les verían partir a Corea del Sur. Durarían varios días con su padre y la semana entrante los cuatro se irían a Estados Unidos con su prima Tei, para no volver hasta el próximo año.

Las despedidas ocurrieron en un anhelante y doloroso silencio.

—Quizás veamos a Tennō Heika en el aeropuerto de Seúl—comentó SeeU sin apartar su mirada de su pasaporte. Len meció su cabeza, exhortándole a explayarse—. Oí que estaría finiquitando unos asuntos comerciales con el _Rey de Corea_ y que luego volaría a China para encontrarse con el Primer Ministro e intentar resolver un tratado político otra vez. Kōtaishi Nobuhito Shinnō está viajando con él.

—Bueno, sería interesante ver a Tennō Heika fuera de Japón cuando nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de verle aquí, en Japón—reiteró Len con una sonrisa. SeeU le sonrió también.

—Oneesan, ¿por qué Tei-san tarda tanto? La señorita aeromoza ha dicho que abrirán las puertas de abordaje muy pronto... Si perdemos el vuelo, el abuelo se enfadará—dijo Galaco con preocupación. Len se removió en su asiento.

—Llamaremos a Dell ojisan y le diremos que su problemática hija decidió no abordar el vuelo con nosotros si eso llegase a suceder—sentenció Len firmemente. SeeU se rió.

—Lui-kun, ¿te sientes mal? Estás muy pálido—SeeU acarició cuidadosamente la frente de su hermanito de cuatro años—, ¿quieres beber algún refresco? ¿Te apetece alguna golosina?

—Extraño tanto a okāsan... Quiero ver a okāsan...—Lui restregó su nariz en los botones del abrigo de SeeU.

—No llores, Lui-kun—Galaco apartó con sus pulgares las gotitas transparentes que se resbalaron por la carita de su hermano, encimándose en el regazo de Len repentinamente—. Len oniisan, SeeU oneesan y yo también le extrañamos tanto como tú. Pero okāsan ha dicho que todo estará bien. ¡Le volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que crees! Así que no llores, porque okāsan se entristecerá y llorará si se entera de que tú estás triste. Y tú sabes... ¡Solo los niños malos hacen llorar a su okāsan! Lui-kun no es un niño malo, ¿verdad?—Lui asintió. SeeU y Len les vieron enternecidos. Galaco saltó con ánimo sobre las rodillas de Len.

—¡Ah! Cuidado, Gala-chan. Me lastimas. Estás más pesada que antes...

—El problema no es el que yo esté pesada—replicó Galaco—, es que oniisan está demasiado flacucho. Oniisan es como un espantajo de huesos, sin músculos ni nada por el estilo. Deberías comer más en América o te atacarán por verte tan débil...

—¡Galaco! ¿Qué clase de palabras son ésas?

—Las más sinceras y consideradas que mi corazón tiene para ti, oniisan. ¿Cierto, oneesan?

Pero SeeU no contestó. Sus ojos celestes estaban congelados en un punto lejano y su mente divagaba por lares inexplorados por sus hermanos. Lui, Len y Galaco desviaron su mirada y encontraron a un chico corriendo hacia ellos seguido de un oficial del aeropuerto.

—¡SeeU!—Ron saltó una maleta que se interponía en su camino—, ¡SeeU!

—¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Ronnie-nii?!—Gritó Galaco, brincando de la emoción sobre Len. Le obligó a pararse para evitar futuros traumas incorregibles sobre sus rodillas—. ¡Oniisan! ¡Es Ronnie-nii! ¡Es Ronnie-nii! Oh Dios! ¡Ah! ¡Oneesan...! ¿Ah? ¡SeeU, oneesan! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo ahí paralizada?! Tsk... Tsk... ¡Reacciona!

—¿Por qué él está aquí?—Susurró SeeU horrorizada. La mayor de los Hibiki se irguió, aseguró a Lui entre sus brazos y se puso de pie—. Rápido, Galaco, Len. Reúnan sus pertenencias. Ya han abierto las puertas, vamos... Rápido.

—¿Oneesan?—Dijo Len confundido, intentando detener el empuje que SeeU imponía sobre sus hombros. Galaco y Lui miraron inseguros cómo Ron era parado por el enojado guardia, a quien ignoraba descaradamente mientras continuaba gritando el nombre de su hermana. Sin embargo, SeeU les ordenó que caminasen sin fijarse en otra cosa, lo que hicieron sin titubear—. ¿Por qué huyes?—Insistió Len—.Te has comportado tan inusual en estos días... Ni siquiera te dignaste a despedirte de él apropiadamente. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? Deberías aprovechar que se ha colado hasta acá antes de que seguridad se lo lleve. ¡Ha venido a verte a pesar de que le ocultaste nuestra partida! Más allá de tus sentimientos y su relación, Ron sigue siendo un viejo amigo, y sobreponer tu egoísmo por encima de su atesorada e invaluable amistad es todo lo contrario a lo que harías en tus cinco sentidos. ¿Por qué...?

—_Solo camina, Len._ No mires atrás una vez que tus pasos pisan terreno futuro. Te suplico me disculpes por este lado que te estoy enseñando, pero tú eres inteligente, Len. _Entenderás por qué mirar hacia atrás justo ahora te petrificará y te volverá polvo_. Sé que las cosas irán bien de esta forma... Si permito que Ron interfiera más, será un jaque mate. Si se mantiene a una distancia prudente, la serpiente no lo alcanzará. Lo mejor es alejarlo del peligro con un comportamiento frívolo e indiferente.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué estaría en peligro?—Len consiguió clavar con fuerza sus pies y darle muerte a la prisa de su hermana. Él frunció su ceño—, ¿qué me estás ocultando, oneesan? ¿El abuelo te ha dicho algo que no te has molestado en mencionarme? ¿Te ha amenazado?

—¡SeeU! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Date prisa! ¡El avión no suspenderá el viaje por nosotros, por Kami-sama!—Les gritó su prima albina desde la entrada de abordaje. Galaco ya se hallaba con ella. Su voz envío una descarga de escalofríos por toda la espina de Len—, ¡Len-kun! ¡Recuerda que tú vas a mi lado!

—¿Q-Qué? No-No-NO. ¿Cuándo acordamos tal cosa? No, no, no... Tei-, ¡agh! SeeU oneesan, ¡por favor, detente!—SeeU comenzó repentinamente a arrastrarlo con más brusquedad que antes—, ¡SeeU oneesan! ¡Deten...- ¿Oneesan?—Murmuró cuando observó como lo hombros de su hermana se contraían suavemente y sus brazos temblaban alrededor del suyo. No podía verle de frente a causa de la voluminosa melena dorada que su hermana tenía, pero entendía perfectamente que estaba llorando. SeeU estaba llorando por no despedirse de Ron.

_¡Click!_

_Las distracciones son malas para vuestro crecimiento. No permitiré que nadie se junte con ustedes si no resulta conveniente de alguna manera. Aprendan a diferenciar entre lo que es indispensable para vuestro bien y lo que necesita ser desechado lejos. ¿He sido claro?_

Len cerró su mano en un puño y apretó los dientes.

_¡Abuelo!_

¿Cuánto más durarían viviendo bajo la sombra de Matsuzaki Donne? ¿Cuánto más se interpondría en sus vidas? ¿Cuánto más tendrían que aguantarle?

Lo último que escuchó el rubio fueron los hipidos de SeeU mezclados con las lejanas exclamaciones de Ron. Len se prometió que cuidaría a sus hermanos con la fidelidad y la valentía de un caballero que se mueve por una causa noble. _No dejaría que su abuelo obstaculizara su felicidad._

* * *

_Continuará_...


	3. Sobre Un Pérfido Atentado

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation**

* * *

**III**

_**Sobre Un Pérfido Atentando **_

Después de presentarse en inmigración y de lidiar con el sujeto de control e inspección de pasaporte, Len procedió a recoger su equipaje y luego marchar hacia el área de revisión de productos, con sus formas completas y todos sus requisitos preparados, impaciente ya por encontrarse con su familia, quienes habían prometido acogerle puntualmente en la zona de arribos. Len frotó sus manos largas y heladas, martirizadas a causa del despiadado frío dentro de la frígida cabina del avión que le había traído desde Boston, esperando a que el inspector de seguridad terminase de examinar sus pertenencias. Había pasado trece horas y cuarenta minutos acobijándose con su propia chaqueta, muy delgada para su gusto dentro de aquel gélido polo, removiéndose incontables veces en su asiento de clase económica. Len sufrió por verse obligado a despojarse de su cálido chaleco de lana gris, quedando vestido únicamente con su_ flácida y delgada_ camisa blanca, porque su vestimenta había sido mojada por cortesía de una inculpable aeromoza que había tropezado con el bolso de un enérgico y estruendoso infante sentando en la fila adyacente a la suya.

—Bienvenido a Japón, Hibiki-san—declaró por fin el hombre de seguridad. Len realizó una breve inclinación, sonriendo con gratitud para con el individuo, asió sus dos maletas con cuidado, cada una a un costado de su enjuto cuerpo, y se retiró rápidamente de ahí, embriagado por la emoción que le ocasionaba volver a Japón después de casi ocho años estando fuera del país.

Su rostro quedó bañado y su mirada encandilada por el torrente de luz que se desató sobre él apenas sus pies atravesaron las puertas eléctricas que llevaban al vestíbulo de llegadas del Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita. Sus ojos celestes, como un par de agudos cazadores, revisaron en un fugaz vaivén su entorno, memorizando las facciones y expresiones de los presentes, hasta que, finalmente, dio con tres rostros conocidos, que tanto amaba y anhelaba ver. Su madre, su tía y su hermano menor agitaban sus manos con afán para captar su atención y darle, desde sus posiciones alejadas, una silenciosa y lejana bienvenida. Len acarreó su equipaje con él y trotó hasta quedar envuelto por los brazos de su queridísima mamá, quien se encargó de impregnar besos efímeros en sus mejillas mientras mencionaba una y otra vez la pesadumbre que le había originado su larga ausencia y lo gozosa que le hacía verle de nuevo. Lui no fue capaz de contener su risa al ver a un ya crecido Len apenándose por el alboroto de su madre. Pronto su tía se unió a sus amigables carcajadas, aumentando el grado de vergüenza que cobraba la razón de Len.

Pero el rubio, de ahora veinte años, no pensaba quejarse de aquel ligero escándalo, al contrario, él entendía perfectamente los fuertes sentimientos que su madre predicaba, ya que la última vez que los Hibiki habían tenido la oportunidad de reunirse para compartir aquella armonía familiar que les caracterizaba había sido durante las vacaciones de verano del año pasado, en el hermoso paisaje de la isla de Jeju, cuando Len estaba por graduarse después de estudiar durante cinco largos y fatigosos años para ganarse su PhD en _Ciencias Políticas _y en _Gobierno y Política Social. _Había pensado en trasladarse por un tiempo a Corea del Sur después de salir de la Universidad de Harvard, de la que se había graduado con numerosos honores y reconocimientos, e irse con su hermana mayor, quien se encontraba viviendo actualmente con su padre, pero la vaga información sobre una comprometedora situación que atrapó a su familia en Japón a raíz de las plagas que cayeron sobre la salud de su madre le obligó a cancelar sus planes. La prolongada separación de Len fue una consecuencia de los engaños egoístas de su abuelo, quien, lejos de lo que su lengua había prometido al viento con palabras _nobles_ y _fiables_, Matsuzaki había prohibido la salida del rubio de Estados Unidos y había levantado todos los obstáculos posibles para que éste no se viese capacitado de regresar a Japón hasta que sus estudios universitarios hubiesen concluido. Una terrible y remisa polémica se desató, pues, entre el matrimonio Hibiki y el insidioso Matsuzaki cuando los dos más pequeños retornaron sin su hermano mayor al cumplirse un plazo de tres años en Norteamérica desde aquel patético día de partida. Dell y Haku se vieron involucrados también en el altercado, pero sus intervenciones no representaron aportes significativos o relevantes para los oídos de su padre. Finalmente, a través de sucios y cobardes chantajes, los padres de Len habían aceptado que su atesorado e invaluable hijo permaneciese en América hasta que terminase su carrera profesional, bajo estrictas condiciones de verle en semanas festivas y en vacaciones, y de recibir periódicamente noticias sobre su desempeño y bienestar. Con pesar y reticencia, el obediente Len se había doblegado ante las instrucciones de sus padres para acatar cada orden de Matsuzaki y satisfacer sus altas expectativas en él. Ahora, después de un septenio sin saborear las apetecibles y añoradas características del País del Origen del Sol, se encontraba pisando nuevamente su tierra natal, otra vez juntado con los suyos.

—Me alegra tanto verte, Lenny. Estás hecho todo un hombre maduro…—su tía Haku vio interrumpido su diálogo cuando Lui, percibiendo aquella sospechosa mancha transparente sobre la camisa nívea de su hermano mayor, dijo:

—¿Qué es eso, Len?—Él armó una sonrisa audaz. La suspicacia en sus ojos centelleantes le envió malas vibras al rubio más alto—, no será baba, ¿verdad?

—¡Tú!—Reprochó, frunciendo el ceño y suspirando ante la expresión juguetona de su hermano—. ¿Cómo podrías creer algo así? No soy ninguna clase de infante como para que estés en tu derecho de acusarme por una conjetura como ésa.—Haku admiró como su sobrino se quejaba como un adolescente quisquilloso, tal como lo haría uno de la edad de Lui. Len continuó balbuceando, con su expresión seria que, paradójicamente, originaba amenas risas en las dos señoras y potentes carcajadas en su hermano. Terminó rindiéndose y acotando:— En realidad, mi camisa se encuentra húmeda porque una aeromoza vertió accidentalmente sobre mí un vaso de agua.

Iban pasando a un lado de una anciana cuando la conversación era tejida entre las damas y el guapo mozo, con un animado Lui andando delante de ellos. La mujer de avanzada edad, encorvada, con su delgado y debilucho cuerpo, batallaba para tirar de una descomunal y antigua valija, recubierta por estampas y estampillas de todos los lados del mundo, sin que nadie tuviese la decencia de preguntarle si quiera si deseaba ayuda. Len optó por desatender sus bienes momentáneamente, dejando su descuido al cuidado de su hermano menor, y se dirigió a tenderle una mano a la señora mayor.

—Obasan, ¿le importaría que le ayudase con su equipaje? Le he visto desde lejos y, discúlpeme si resulto entrometido, me ha parecido que no es lo correcto permitirle lidiar con tan pesada carga. ¿Hacia dónde se dirige, obasan?

—_Doumo arigatou gozaimasu_…—respondió la mujer en un quebrado y cómico japonés, viéndose alarmada por haber sido emboscada por un misterioso muchacho, quien de la nada se apareció para atormentarle con un habla rápida y fluida, por no decir cortés y demasiado compleja para el entendimiento de un pobre vejestorio coreano. Len detectó el susto masivo que le ocasionó a la señora y, escuchando su imperceptible acento, comprendió que no ganaría nada ofreciéndole su socorro en otro idioma.

—_C__husuanmida_—dijo amablemente el joven, y fue tanto su alivio cuando admiró el consuelo y la felicidad escritas en la cara iluminada de la anciana, que no reprimió el impulso de reír lentamente al detallar las facciones sosegadas de la viejita—. No era mi intención espantarle. Por el contrario, le estaba preguntando si le molestaría que llevase sus maletas por usted… No me parece justo verle fatigada de esa manera; tan cansada por un largo viaje en avión.

—Ah, pero qué joven tan amigable y educado. En verdad estoy algo exhausta por el viaje. He venido desde Sokcho a visitar a mi nieto, pero temo que no le veo por aquí. Muchas gracias, buen caballero, por prestarme tu ayuda. Mi japonés es muy básico y suena muy extraño, aunque sé cómo defenderme cuando me hablan más despacio. Qué agradecida estoy a los cielos por poner en mi camino a un muchacho cuya lengua maneje el coreano con tanta soltura… Gracias. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

—Qué alegría me causa saber que puedo servirle bien, _ajumoni. _Mi nombre es Len Hibiki, es un placer—replicó él, arrebatándole con delicadeza la maleta para moverla en su lugar—. ¿Quiere que le acompañe hasta un taxi? ¿O debe de tomar la estación? Si lo desea, puedo aportarle algunos datos para que…

—_¡Halmeoni!_—Gritó una voz joven, entusiasta y grave a los vientos lejanos. La sonriente anciana le dio una cálida bienvenida con furtivos brincos sobre sus desgatados pies a un muchacho más enano que Len, cuyo rostro enjuto tenía facciones marcadas e imponentes, e indicaban que se trataba de un adulto más avanzado que Len. Este sujeto recién llegado miró a Len con una sensación de perpetua confusión sobre sus ojos azules.— ¿Quién es él, halmeoni?

—Es un muchacho diligente y de buen corazón que aceptó el sacrificio de llevar mi equipaje y hasta se ofreció en acompañarme a tomar un taxi dado que no había señales que atisbaran tu cercanía. No uses un tono tan desdeñoso y reacio con él, no es lo correcto. Sé agradecido y formal a pesar de que sea tu _dongsaeng_.

—Está bien, yo también sería precavido si viese a un extraño rondando a los alrededores de mi abuela—confirmó Len con una sonrisa añorante—. Ajumoni, ya que su nieto ha llegado y es su deber y no mío cuidarle con su vigor, mi conciencia puede liberarse de toda culpa. Le dejo en sus manos entonces…

—¡Espera! Tu rostro se me hace familiar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Uh? Len Hibiki. Perdona, quizás me estés confundiendo con alguien más…Tengo la certeza de que nunca antes nos hemos visto, de lo contrario, te recordaría. Mi memoria es eidética, por lo que suelo diferenciar rostros con facilidad.

—Ah. Len Hibiki… ¡Claro! Eres el hijo de Leon Hibiki, ¿cierto?—Len parpadeó, sobrecogido por su aseveración verdadera, anticipando con sorpresa la casualidad que probablemente estaba por emerger en la plática—. Halmeoni, él es el hijo del amigo sobre el que appa siempre te comenta. ¿Recuerdas? El que trabaja en la agencia de talentos, que tiene a su familia en Chuo… Leon-ssi.

—Aigo... Mi cabeza me duele cuando intento unir tantos puntos con tantos recuerdos y tantos paradigmas y rompecabezas. Pero creo que sé quién es... Len Hibiki… Leon Hibiki. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no me percaté?

—¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es See Woo Kim, aunque muchos de mis conocidos tienden a llamarme Usee—Len estrechó su mano agrado y simpatía, atando rápidos cabos dentro de su mente, alegrándose por la positiva coincidencia—. Soy hijo de Sun Hee Kim, conocido de tu padre en Seúl. Bueno, actual vecino, para ser precisos. Recuerdo haber oído que te encontrabas estudiando en América, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—Oh, ya comprendo todo… Sí, tienes toda la razón. Fui enviado a Massachusetts a estudiar temporalmente. He oído mucho sobre su familia por boca de mi padre. Sé que ustedes acogieron a otōsan con mucha cordialidad después del accidente que tuvo y siempre están pendientes de su salud y de su bienestar. También han recibido y cuidado de oneesan con una hospitalidad equitativa. Muchísimas gracias por sus atenciones.

—¡Qué muchacho tan simpático!—Festejó la anciana—. ¿Quién podría decir que sucedería un encuentro aquí, de esta manera tan inesperada, en Tokio? Vaya destino el nuestro.

—No creo que haya sido el destino—reprochó Len con una afable expresión, sencilla y tranquila—. Simplemente seguimos los caminos que estaban entrelazados en un futuro posible. Ahora se ha tornado presente, y quedará en nuestra disposición decidir por dónde avanzaremos. Oh, esperen un momento, me gustaría presentarles a okāsan. Ella estará tan o más maravillada que yo en conocerles…

Saludó a las dos mujeres que, desde las sombras quietas y enmudecidas, observaban ensimismadas la situación en la que el recién llegado se había envuelto. Rio se aproximó cuando su hijo llamó por ella, algo dubitativa y con un semblante de confusión obvia, por lo que Len, apenas le tuvo a su lado, le explicó en un santiamén de que se trataba todo aquello. Su predicción, o mejor sería suposición, no estuvo errónea. Su madre había quedado tan admirada como él con la presentación de los no tan desconocidos extraños.

—Ay Lenny, ¿cuándo te volviste tan conversador?—Preguntó su tía, a su oreja, cuando Rio charlaba con los nuevos amigos en un tierno coreano. El mismo que había aprendido durante su estadía en Corea antes de la ruptura de su lazo familiar. Len se volvió a hacia ella, interesado por su pregunta—. ¿Adónde se fue mi sobrino introvertido? ¿Es que la universidad te logró cambiar tanto? Tu antiguo yo se hubiese helado con solo pensar en hablarle a esa señora en un principio…

—Obasan, mi tutor en Harvard se empeñó en moldear mi personalidad para que entendiese que la confianza en mí mismo es esencial para alcanzar una influencia positiva e impactante en los demás, característica importante e indispensable dentro del buen liderazgo, lo que le convierte también en una clave primordial del éxito en la política. Por ello pienso que es normal que, después de haber sido enviado a una escuela para formar mi carácter social y sintetizar mis ideales, regrese con una mente más abierta y extrovertida. Además, ¿no me repetían siempre que Jesús requiere de corazones nobles, valientes y fieles? Sobreponerme a mi timidez es necesario para atraer a los demás por un camino distinto. Para ponerme de pie ante la injusticia y combatirla.

—Ver tu crecimiento y tu madurez me hacen sentir muy orgullosa, Len. Después de todo, parece que sí estás listo para asumir compromisos más altos. Me contenta saber que estos años lejos de tu hogar han sido, pese a todo, experiencias inigualables y fructíferas para ti. Felicidades. Bienvenido seas a casa.

* * *

—Chichioya, ¿qué ha sucedido?

Afloraron los rostros turbados y descoloridos de las Princesas Imperiales, Rinko y Nariko, dentro de la callada recámara, similar al antiguo _kiri no ma _que fue destruido por efecto de fuego enemigo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, donde su respetada madre, la Emperatriz Naoko, se hallaba reunida con el Primer Ministro de Japón, Muneo Kuroiro, cuatro representantes de la Agencia de la Familia Imperial y diez miembros de los distintos partidos políticos del Kokkai. Los presentes en el fastuoso aposento, ordenados alrededor como caballeros occidentales de Arturo, dieron bienvenida a sus agitadas Altezas con expresiones de pena, angustia y conmoción. Lenka encabezaba la mesa dentro del serio recinto, sobre uno de los antiguos y suntuosos enseres heredados de épocas remontas, con sus manos delgadas y delicadas sobre el regazo de su kimono color champan brillante, reluciendo unos ojos enrojecidos por gotas salinas, quienes lloraban con amargura ligeras lágrimas de horror. Rinko, al verse más perturbada por el estruendoso silencio que les recibió en conjunto con el fúnebre semblante de su madre, adelantándose a su hermana menor, alzó la voz con sutileza y poder, para que le escuchasen claramente, aunque sin considerar demasiada su insolencia ante los mayores:

—¿Qué ha pasado, chichioya? ¿Qué motivo tan infame apremia tus lamentables lágrimas?—Lenka indicó con suaves y apocados gestos el espacio vacío en el sillón que se encontraba yuxtapuesto a ella para que sus hijas adquiriesen una mísera pizca de comodidad antes de soltar la tremebunda noticia. Nariko obedeció de inmediato, avanzando con pasos de cautela y preocupación, sin despegar su inquietante y alertada mirada de su madre, mas su hermana, con una impotencia soberbia e impaciente, se regresó a la concurrencia sin acatar el mandato.

—Rinko ane—intervino Nariko cuando intuyó, gracias a su vasto conocimiento de la insondable personalidad de su hermana, que las azoradas facciones que enseñaba sobre su ofuscado rostro no podían significar algo más que la princesa estaba a punto de disparar infinitos reproches justos por haber sido víctima de un deliberado engaño sobre la situación que circundaba a su honorable padre y su amado hermano menor, quienes se hallaban lejos—, por favor, toma asiento, Rinko ane. Dejemos que la explicación emane de palabras calmadas y no de exclamaciones agraviadas y aturdidas. No hay necesidad de arremetidas ni discusiones innecesarias ahora.

—Pláceme tu bondad y paciencia, hermana mía. Parabienes por tu sosegada petición y tu admirable compostura—halagó la más madura en edad, complaciendo la expresión suplicante que su querida hermana menor mostraba, apoyándose en el cojín lindante al asiento de la apodada Neru. Lenka suspiró, prolongada y cansinamente, alzó su barbilla y sus orbes irreconocibles se posaron sobre el Shushō de Japón. Éste entendió el mensaje, respondiendo así a las interrogantes de la primogénita que habían sido omitidas desde el principio:

—Me pesa ser quien informe sobre esta nueva crisis, Sus Majestades, pero la situación merita actuar con prontitud y exactitud. Asimismo, estamos avergonzados por haber ocultado estos acontecimientos trascendentales durante este período de eterna incertidumbre y sospecha. Como Sus Majestades habrán sido ya enteradas, Tennō Heika y Kōtaishi Rinto Shinnō han viajado en compañía de dos legisladores de la Dieta en representación de Japón para la nueva discusión abierta con el ministro de relaciones exteriores, Yuezheng Longya-san, acerca de la soberanía de las islas Senkaku. Estaba pautado que mi persona también asistiese al encuentro diplomático, sin embargo, por una reunión que tenía anteriormente a la partida, mi vuelo se hubo retrasado. Sus Majestades partieron sin mí, preparados para disculpar mi temporal ausencia. No obstante, algo terrible sucedió cuando arribaron en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong… Algo aborrecible y condenable.

—¡Réprobo hablante, de perversa lengua y execrable evasión!—Gimoteó Rin, ansiosa, poniendo su engallada figura de pie con su voz temblando de terror—, ¡Shushō-san! Háblenos con la misma puntualidad y precisión con la que se dirige al parlamento. ¿Qué ha pasado con hahaoya? ¿Qué le ha sucedido a mi otōto? ¡Diríjase al punto!

Varias miradas enrudecidas y reprobables hicieron frente a la arrojada princesa. Nariko cubrió con sus extensas palmas sus orbes para ser ajena a la vergüenza que debía de sentir su hermana. Pero Rinko había aprendido a fortalecerse a raíz de las sensaciones asustadizas que le producían las críticas humillantes de los mayores políticos que esperaban de ella ser una dama callada, dócil y quieta, como se concebía en el pensamiento arcaico sobre las mujeres.

—¡Rinko Naishinnō!—Exclamó Lenka cuando su hija, acostumbrada al obligado mutismo, perdía los estribos por el miedo irracional y . La aludida volvió a su asiento después de haber atemorizado al Primer Ministro japonés, quien, a pesar de ser consciente del carácter por efímeros tramos impetuoso de la Princesa, se había visto sorprendido por su hambriento arrebato de coraje.

—Lo lamento muchísimo. Si es considerada disculpable mi deshonrada conducta y si aún mi persona no ha merecido su ignominia, le pido que continúe—musitó con la cabeza gacha y sus mechones rubios tapando su humillado orgullo. Munero se aclaró la garganta.

—No merezco su arrepentimiento, Rinko Naishinnō, mucho menos sus disculpas. Comprendo su atoro al tener presente que ha oído rumores sobre la gravísima situación actual que nos rodea. El repudiable suceso que tuvo lugar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong fue una emboscada y un secuestro, Sus Altezas—las hijas de Japón respingaron y jadearon simultáneamente, intercalando miradas exhaustivas y horripiladas entre su madre y los otros presentes—. Sus Excelencias fueron tomados como rehenes por un grupo de terroristas y han sido trasladados lejos del aeropuerto en un jet privado. Toda comunicación con el jet fue cortada minutos después de que éste empezara a sobrevolar el área de la Isla Lantau. El presidente envió una orden de emergencia al Comando de Operaciones Especiales, a la Fuerza Aérea y a la Armada de prevalecer atentos y moverse rápidamente para rescatar a Tennō Heika y a Kōtaishi Rinto Shinnō antes de que sus vidas se vean perjudicadas. Los han retenido durante cuatro horas y media ya, sin respuesta a nuestra mociones.

—¡Mil demonios han generado nuestra desgracia!—Neru, restregando las mangas de su kimono para tapar su cara deformada mientras lloraba, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre y dejó que el dolor y el pánico brotaran en tersas cascadas de sal. Chillaba y gemía con furor, mendigando una esperanza que su madre no conseguía cómo brindarle. _Entre los del lado derecho y los del izquierdo_ era gesticulada una vaga explicación de los planes de rescate a ejecutar que el Primer Ministro y Yuezheng entrelazaron para no arruinar la relativa paz que envolvía a las dos potencias asiáticas; porque, de ser heridos el Emperador o el Príncipe Heredero en China, un catastrófico conflicto, quizá hasta con incursiones bélicas, tendría lugar.

—La noticia permaneció oculta las cuatro primeras horas, ya que se remitió una orden de restricción para evitar el acercamiento de los medios de comunicación, pero hubo una filtración de información y ahora está siendo transmitida alrededor de toda Asia—Rinko mordió sus labios, haciéndolos enrojecer—, y no dudamos que se divulgue en menos de un parpadear en América y Europa. Esperamos que los secuestradores tengan la disposición de iniciar alguna negociación pronto, si no, tendremos que proceder con premura la operación para liberar a Sus Majestades. Estamos en contacto con Yuezheng-san y el comité, quienes nos mantienen informados sobre la situación…

—¿Por qué han ido contra hahaoya, Kuroiro-san?—Preguntó Rinko, intrigada y espantada, al Primer Ministro, para luego delegar la pregunta a los demás sujetos de los partidos políticos—, ¿por qué ahora se han atrevido a lanzarse contra la Familia Imperial? ¿Hay algún asunto que nos estén ocultando?

—Mil perdones le suplico, Naishinnō, pero no cuento con información certera y clara sobre los motivos de esta artimaña. Han habido especulaciones sobre que el grupo terrorista está conformado por miembros de la mafia Yakuza, y que estos han procedido por razones políticas. Recientemente han habido registros de un alto nivel de crímenes violentos en las calles de Tokio, Sapporo, Kyoto, Hiroshima y Osaka, que, según investigaciones trazadas por la policía local, parecen vincularse con las acciones y movimientos de los Yakuza, aunque carecemos de pruebas factibles que sustenten esta conjetura. Habíamos discutido sobre medidas represivas para vigilar y controlar el número de muertes y ataques a residentes de los barrios… Temo que esto pueda tratarse de algún tipo de advertencia que nos mantenga al margen de hacer algún movimiento.

—¡Kuroiro-san! ¡Rápido! ¡Han contactado Yuezheng-san! ¡Los terroristas se han movido!

* * *

Se encontraban fuera de las instalaciones del aeropuerto, observando como extranjeros salían y entraban a sus costados, atravesando las puertas altas, pulidas y transparentes detrás de ellos. La caballerosidad de Len no quería ni se prestaba a permitir que las féminas soportasen el extenuante peso de su equipaje, que venía estibado con ropa nueva para sus hermanos, abarrotado con pequeños obsequios para sus padres y algún que otro detalle para los integrantes de su reducido y prácticamente inexistente círculo de amigos, sin declarar y objetar sus peros. Lui, perezoso y agotado por haber disfrutado de unas míseras tres horas de sueño gracias a sus prolongadas horas desbloqueando mundos y superando obstáculos mientras jugaba _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_, erraba delante de su familia como un muerto viviente, declinando la opción altruista de socorrer a su hermano su equipaje.

Se habían despedido ya de See Woo y su abuela, y marchaban ahora hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Haku introdujo su mano nívea y tersa en su bolso índigo, en una búsqueda de lo que parecían ser las llaves de su vehículo, dejando que la pregunta que Len le había hecho hacía unos minutos atrás se mantuviese tendida en el aire, aparentemente obviada, mientras ella retenía su respuesta. Al cabo de unos instantes, cuando consiguió el llavero que Galaco le había traído de Bangkok, le dijo a Len:

—Galaco se encuentra con Iroha en un estudio de baile en el Venus Fort, en Odaiba, que descubrió en estos días cuando leía unas revistas en el consultorio de Negoka-sensei, la dentista de Lui. Tendremos que pasar por ella una vez que salgamos de aquí. Ah… Esperen, mi teléfono está vibrando. Necesito contestar esta llamada…

—Oneesan estuvo fastidiando a Iro-ne toda la semana para que el acompañase—acotó Lui, con sus brazos extendidos en el aire y sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cuello—. Iro-ne cedió por fin cuando oneesan prometió comprarle el _repackage_ de esa nueva banda que le gusta tanto... Creo que se llaman _The Utaite_ o algo por el estilo.

—Oh, sí. Gala-chan me comentó algo al respecto. Debutaron hace tres meses y su single _Mr. Music_ alcanzó los primeros puestos en las radio-emisoras asiáticas durante tres semanas seguidas. La banda se compone de siete miembros, seis japoneses y uno coreano. Gala-chan no mencionó ninguno de sus nombres.

—No es como si tuviesen relevancia alguna para nosotros—opinó Lui, contrayendo sus hombros con una sonrisa amena—. Ya que Haku obasan promete tardar bastante atendiendo esa llamada, aprovecharé e iré comprar una bebida que me despierte. Solo Dios sabe el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no desmayarme del sueño.

—No compres nada con cafeína, por favor—pidió Len con un tono agraciado—. No deseo que tengas un arranque de energía y te tornes hiperactivo, Lui.

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, aniki.

Cuando Lui se hubo marchado, Len se tornó a su enmudecida y relajada madre después de hincar sus celestes ojos en su maletín inánime. Rio vestía una expresión de genuino contento y de inmensa y contagiosa tranquilidad. Su hijo supuso, certeramente, que su madre debió de haber pasado horas difíciles recapacitando sobre las circunstancias desfavorables que su adorada familia, esparcida y separada en lugares tan alejados de sus cálidas alas protectoras, debía de asumir. Len se encontró analizando la endeble figura de su madre, de pies a cabeza, sin perder o saltar la más mínima finura de sus agraciados rasgos, ligeramente turbios por su apariencia enfermiza. No se había percatado de lo consumida que se veía la mujer en comparación a la última vez que le había visto. Con el tiempo transcurrido, él había crecido cerca de dos pies más que su mamá, así que la perspectiva que tenía de ella era como la de los planos horizontales en dibujo. Se le veía más delgada y lívida, probablemente por culpa de la _giardiasis_ que le habían diagnosticado, aunque aún conservaba una pizca de su usual apariencia lozana, que, a pesar de haber cumplido ya los cuarenta y cuatro años, le hacía verse como una mujer de treinta _y pico_.

—Okāsan—habló dulcemente, atrayendo el interés de los rubíes profundos de su madre. Estos se mostraron curiosos e interesados, y le rogaron con ternura que prosiguiese—. ¿Has estado alimentándote bien? Estás algo escuálida…Galaco me ha dicho que el trabajo te ha estado consumiendo últimamente, ¿has estado vigilando tu salud después del reposo, cierto?

—Oh, Len, suenas tal cual tu padre. Siempre preocupándose en exceso por mí—ella rodeó con sus entecas manos la izquierda de su hijo, y le sonrió de manera conciliadora. Len se ahogó cuando contornó fácilmente el borde de las falanges de su madre con su tacto:—Estoy bien, cariño. Agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón tu invaluable preocupación, pero quisiera que mis palabras queden asentadas como motivo de tu calma: me he esforzado en seguir las prescripciones médicas que me ha sido asignados y he estado acatando mi régimen alimenticio al pie de la letra, por lo que no hay razón por la que haya que alarmarse.

—Pero okāsan, ¿cómo puedes decir una cosa así cuando tu apariencia demuestra todo lo contrario? Te ves frágil; estás muy flaca y tu rostro está demacrado, te da un desacostumbrado aspecto macilento—aseguró con su tono de desaprobación—. No quiero que continúes sobre esforzándote con tu trabajo. Galaco me ha contado que regresaste a laborar una semana antes de que tu reposo médico terminase. ¡Vaya locura! Hasta te has atrevido a romper la ley... Ahora que estoy aquí, prometo que te ayudaré a aligerar esa carga que ha recaído sobre tus hombros desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Por favor, okāsan, delega tus deberes y ocúpate en mejorarte; has hecho demasiado por nosotros. Es hora de que te sientes a respirar, ya no cuentas con el vigor de antes…

—Nunca será demasiado, ni suficiente, si lo que busco es su felicidad—respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Su hijo quiso protestar, pero ella no se lo permitió. Alzó su mano y la agitó, señalando una _Mitsubishi Outlander_ plateada que se entre varios autos estáticos. Haku colgó con una arruga de enojo sobre su cara y se aproximó a la comitiva. Rio y Len acomodaron el equipaje entre risas y comentarios sobre lo austero que se veía el rostro de la tía albina, y procedieron a ubicarse en los mullidos puestos recubiertos con cuero negro. Un olor fresco y agradable perfumaba el aire gracias a un pequeño y brillante aromatizante localizado cerca de las rejillas del aire acondicionado. Haku gruñó antes de apretar sus manos contra el volante.

—Lenny, espero que no tengas prisa en llegar a casa, porque necesito hacer una parada en Shinagawa. Ha ocurrido un problema con un contrato y mi jefe está esperándome para reunirse con los ejecutivos de otra empresa. ¿Es tan difícil entender que pedí este día libre para recibir a mi sobrino y que no deseo ningún tipo de distracción? Rio, por favor, encárgate de avisarle a Galaco y a Iroha que pasaremos por ellas más tarde lo previsto… ¿Dónde está Lui?

—Fue a comprar una bebida hace unos cinco minutos. No debe tardar en regresar.

—¡Hey!—Un colérico jovenzuelo escaló el asiento y se desplomó a un lado de su hermano mayor, con sus mejillas acaloradas y sus cejas apretadas—. No pensaban dejarme aquí, ¿cierto? Porque sé que son capaces de olvidarme atrás, no sería la primera vez—comentó, haciendo un leve mohín al tiempo en que destapaba su botella de refresco.

—¡Lui, cariño!—Replicó su madre cálidamente, con una expresión de arrepentimiento y culpa ante la resurrección de aquel cómico (horrible para Lui) suceso—. Sabes que no fue nuestra intención abandonarte en el cementerio después del entierro de tu abuelo; fue un accidente. Así como el abandono de Jesús en el templo, graciosamente nos pasó algo similar. Creí que ya nos habías perdonado por eso.

—Pensaba que te habrías desecho de ese mal recuerdo. Tú no eres el tipo de personas rencorosas que se aferran a su pasado. ¿No fuiste tú quien me enseñó que olvidar es perdonar?—dijo Len, incrédulo por aquella revelación. Lui frunció los labios.

—No te equivocas cuando dices que no soy resentido, aniki, pero me es realmente difícil olvidar particularmente ese suceso. Gracias a eso desarrollé una _coimetrofobia _que parece incurable—Len notó como un escalofrío recorría su médula y le hacía tensar los hombros—. Ugh, esa palabra se ha tornado gris y nauseabunda. Qué horrible.

Len buscó algo en sus bolsillos y revisó un devocionario algo desgastado que pescó con éxito del interior de su chaqueta. Escribió en ella unas rápidas palabras con una pluma azabache que tenía sus iniciales inscritas antes de pasárselo a Lui. Éste lo observó momentáneamente, dispuesto a preguntarle qué razón había detrás de aquella entrega repentina, pero al oír cómo su madre iniciaba una conversación agitada con Galaco, se detuvo y prestó atención a lo que decían. Lo que escucharon, gracias al alto tono que tenía su hermana cuando gritaba, captó su atención de inmediato.

—Espera un momento, Gala-chan. Habla más despacio, por favor, y en cristiano, si no es mucha molestia—dictó su madre al verse enredada por la línea de alarmados pensamientos que se desataron en un conflictivo laberinto de emociones a raíz de las aclamaciones horrendas de su hija al otro lado del teléfono. Escuchó cómo alguien le arrebataba el celular de las manos a Galaco.

—_Okāsan, es Iroha-chan. ¡Ha sucedido algo extremadamente trágico! Más horrible que el accidente que se llevó la vida de Sh__ō_wa Tenn_ō__… ¡Tenn__ō__ Heika fue víctima de un secuestro en Hong Kong! Las fuerzas especiales chinas se vieron perjudicadas por unos reporteros que obstaculizaron en la primera movida de rescate. Consiguieron rescatar a Tenn__ō__ Heika a tiempo antes de que la operación fuese declarada un fracaso, pe-pero… el Príncipe Heredero aún está en manos de los terroristas, ¡están amenazando con asesinarle!_

—_Todos dentro del centro comercial están alterados por las noticias… ¡Los secuestradores utilizaron al Príncipe Nobuhito para escapar cuando se vieron rodeados! Atraparon a un hombre antes de su retirada, todo tatuado desde los hombros hasta los talones, pero no hay señales de que vaya a hablar, así le amenacen con torturas. ¡Es un desastre! Han bloqueado toda nueva información sobre la negociación de rehenes…_

—¡Imposible! ¡¿Hace cuánto sucedió esto?!—Inquirió la mujer, con sus manos temblorosas intentando encender la radio para sintonizar las primicias dadas. Galaco gimió. Len intercambió una mirada de intriga con su hermano menor.

—_El secuestro sucedió hace cinco horas, okāsan, pero lo mantuvieron oculto para no alarmar a las masas ni verse precisamente entorpecidos por los medios. _

—_¡Gala-chan! ¡Vámonos de aquí! Este ambiente de suspenso y ansiedad está tornándose insoportable. Tengo miedo de que se desate alguna protesta anti china o algo así…_

—_Okāsan, les esperaremos fuera del centro comercial, no tarden. Bendición. Mis saludos a Lenny…_

—¡Galaco, no cuelgues!—Rio se volvió a Haku cuando el pitido inundó su tímpano—. Oneesan, cambia rápido de canal. Necesitamos alcanzar el Venus Fort.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Cuestionó impresionada su hermana, girando el volante con brusquedad para moverse a la otra vía como su hermana menor le había ordenado. Len y Lui se inclinaron hacia adelante por la brusquedad con la que se agitó el auto, mirando detenidamente a su madre, mientras sus cuerpos recuperaban por inercia su posición inicial.

—Nunca lo van a creer…

* * *

Rinko y Nariko fueron escoltadas a lo largo de un silencioso y paralizado corredor, envuelto por una brillante e infinita penumbra, semejante a los misteriosos túneles que separan _la vida y la muerte_, como los suaves crepúsculos que dividen _la oscuridad y la luz. _Aquel pasillo se quedaba estrecho para el ostentoso número de guardaespaldas que, dadas las zozobrosas que envistieron a la Familia Imperial el día anterior, protegían y atosigaban a las princesas con un vigor más riguroso de lo usual, azuzando en ellas sensaciones de inseguridad, preocupación y paranoia.

El semblante de Rinko evidenciaba la incomodidad que le causaba recorrer aquel hospital. La enfermera designada como centinela de los signos vitales del Príncipe Nobuhito, quien se encontraba actualmente recluido en la UCI del hospital _hongkonés_ _Queen Mary_, en Pok Fu Lam, al que había sido trasladado inmediatamente después de la trágica operación de rescate fracasada en la zona noroeste de Lantau, se detuvo en frente de una puerta custodiada por unos cinco guardias. Con gestos pasivos y callados, pues la enfermera vagamente entendía japonés, mucho menos conseguía hablarlo, le indicó con cortesía a los guardaespaldas que se hiciesen a un lado para que las visitantes pudiesen rendir sus . Rinko, con su personalidad versátil enclaustrada y controlada, dio los primeros pasos, firmes y audaces, pero paró poco después al percibir unos tenues gemidos y míseros hipidos que cosquilleaban sus oídos. Suavizando su seria expresión, se tornó hacia su hermana menor, quien sollozaba a menos de un metro de ella, totalmente paralizada por el temor.

Rinko sabía que Nariko sufría como nadie más lo hacía por la desgracia que había ennegrecido el prometedor futuro de su hermano. Ella tenía muy presente que, por el simple hecho de haber sido concebida y recibida en este mundo en conjunto con Nero, su lazo con él era más inquebrantable. Más una simple intuición o una mera corazonada. A pesar de que los hubiesen separado de niños para educar al Príncipe como estaba pautado por las legítimas tradiciones, Nariko y Nobuhito jamás pudieron extinguir ese vínculo que les hacía sentir los problemas y pesares del otro. Y esta ocasión no podía ser la excepción. La carne de Neru temblaba y se estremecía como si fuera la suya la que había sido desgarrada por aquel el inocuo disparo. Su respiración se cortaba como si fuesen sus pulmones los penetrados por aquel metal insano, ahogados en sangre y oxígeno. Sus venas estaban intoxicadas por aquella venenosa aflicción que le recordaba que la vida de su otra mitad se balanceaba sobre un abismo impredecible. Nariko tenía miedo de encarar la realidad, de ver a su hermano en coma, de asimilar que su vida pendía de una inestable cuerda que colapsaría en cualquier instante.

Nariko contuvo su alborotado llanto cuando algo cálido y terso sostuvo su mano, inquieta por los nervios y la ansiedad, para darle paso a una conmovida sorpresa. Neru se encontró con una de esas sonrisas tibias y comprensivas que Rin se molestaba en reservar únicamente para Nero y para ella. Una sonrisa que resplandecía de generosidad y cariño. La menor exhaló con lentitud, atrapando la mano de su hermana con devoción, suplicando fortaleza y energía. Rinko asintió, comprendiendo el miedo descomunal y devorador de Neru, y le guió hasta la puerta de la habitación, regalándole una mirada de soporte y ánimo. Nariko fue la primera en adentrarse en aquel frío y desolado ambiente.

Y ahí estaba él. Un tétrico pitido rompía el lúgubre mutismo del cuarto. Nobuhito se hallaba encadenado por un considerable número de cables a un camastro alto, rodeado y atado a máquinas que regulaban su respiración y le proveían de la sangre que había perdido durante el atentando. Rin tragó con dificultad. _Sangre. _Por esa razón aborrecía los hospitales, porque estaban circundados de pacientes ensangrentados, de bolsas con líquidos rojos y viscosos, de utensilios que podían abrir la carne y hacer sangrar heridas. Una ráfaga de fuego quemó la garganta de Rinko. El centello plateado de varias jeringas abandonadas a un lado de la cama de Nobuhito capturaron de forma inmediata su atención.

_Impreco al alma desgraciada que haya acarreado esas abominables agujas hasta la habitación de mi hermano._

El resplandor cegó el juicio de Rinko y nubló su memoria con un recuerdo reprimido que se suponía debía permanecer en su inconsciente hasta que ella falleciese. Horripilada, la princesa devolvió la mirada hasta la bolsa de sangre que colgaba, y sus ojos fueron bañados por un color borgoña desparramándose delante de ella. Nauseas revolvieron sus entrañas. Su presión arterial aumentó bruscamente, para luego descender de una manera aún más inesperada, como si estuviese corriendo sobre una montaña rusa. Rin reculó hasta toparse con el fornido cuerpo de uno de sus guardaespaldas en la entrada. Él la encontró demasiado pálida, con su vista desenfocada y sus labios casi morados.

—¿Ane?—Musitó Nariko, angustiada por el estado fantasmagórico que repentinamente tomó su hermana. Lanzó una rápida evaluación al cuarto y señaló furtivamente a la enfermera el origen del problema. Ésta hizo desaparecer las jeringas y cubrió cuidadosamente los cables que cumplían la transfusión de sangre. Nariko permaneció al lado de su hermana, ofreciéndole su cuidado genuino y desinteresado. Esperaron fuera de la recámara, con Rin tan blanca y tiesa como una piedra de marfil.

—Perdóname, Neru—habló Rin, con su voz tan frágil y mísera cual hilo desgastado—. Por causa mía estás estancada aquí, lejos de Nero. Lo siento, realmente lo lamento. Perdona este lado mío, tan cobarde y débil.

—No es culpa de Rinko ane haber desarrollado ese justificable pavor por la sangre. Es totalmente comprensible que se escape de tus manos—Neru acarició la espalda de su hermana de manera afectuosa, con su voz quebrada y sus ojos empañados. Neru había oído por boca de sus parientes los sucesos que acompañaron su nacimiento y el terrible trauma que perseguía a Rinko desde entonces—. Entraré cuando ane también esté lista para hacerlo. Yo sé que ane es capaz de sobreponerse a sus más oscuros temores, por eso creo y confío ciegamente en ella.

—Nariko...

—No pienso poner un pie en esa habitación sin ti, Rinko ane. No conozco el valor para presentarme sola en esa recámara tan sombría y lóbrega, que podría transformarse en la tumba de Nero—gimoteó suavemente—. _Kami-sama, mi esperanza, que se encuentra encapotada por el miedo, empieza a esfumarse y a arrebatarme sus fuerzas._

Nariko se aferró al cuello de Rinko y apegó su rostro al hombro de su hermana. A pesar de tener su vista bloqueada y sus fuerzas estranguladas gracias a los impasibles efectos de su _hematofobia_, la primogénita de Japón consiguió abrazar a su hermana débilmente. Nariko arrastró con cautela a su hermana otra vez dentro de la habitación, sosteniéndole por el codo, después de haber ordenado que alguno de los guardias le trajese algo de comer a su hermana mayor. Rinko avanzaba despacio, rogando silenciosamente por no ser defraudada por la vehemencia que juraba tener. No había transcurrido medio minuto con ellas paradas a un lado de la cama cuando Neru, hecha un desastre con el revoltijo de pensamientos atacando su cabeza, se hincó de rodillas a un costado de la cama, aferrándose fielmente a la vagamente tibia mano de su hermano inconsciente, mientras, con su cara pegada a las sábanas esterilizadas, humedecía sus mejillas y sus alrededores. La enfermera estuvo cerca de pedirle que recuperara la compostura si no hubiese sido por la imperturbable y expectante mirada de su hermana mayor, que claramente le advertía mantenerse al margen.

—_¿Quién es usted? No podemos permitirle pasar. Lárguese—_Rin oyó decir a uno de los guardias, que, sin saber con quién lo hacía, dictaminaba el exilio de aquella persona desconocida.

—_¿Qué está sucediendo?_—Se adelantó la enfermera en cantonés, haciendo retroceder a los guardias para encargarse ella personalmente del asunto. Rinko decidió restarle importancia para poder concentrarse en la figura derrumbada de su hermana menor. Pronto se presentaron en la recámara un guardia y otra enfermera, distinta a la que habían conocido con anterioridad. Rin haló la manga de Neru, ordenando silenciosamente que se pusiera de pie.

—_Rinko Denka, Nariko Denka_—el guardaespaldas realizó una respetuosa inclinación—. La enfermera encargada de atender a Kōtaishi Nobuhito Shinnō ha recibido una llamada urgente para presentarse en emergencias, por lo tanto se ha retirado inmediatamente. Esta enfermera ha venido a suplirla.

—Es política del hospital que los visitantes aguarden fuera de la habitación mientras el paciente es revisado por órdenes del doctor—dijo en un quebrado japonés la nueva mujer. Poseía unos profundos ojos violetas, indescifrables y perspicaces, que enviaron malos presagios al pecho de las princesas. Nariko le miró titubeante, con su intuición vibrando por agorar el peligro—. Prometo cuidar muy bien del Príncipe Nobuhito. Dejen todo en mis manos.

Así, las princesas de Japón fueron echadas por las dulces palabras de la enfermera. A Rinko le fueron traídos un panecillo y un té helado de la cafetería del hospital, con el propósito de que recuperase el usual tono rosa de su piel. Aún perturbada por los pensamientos enrojecidos y grisáceos que atormentaban su adolorida cabeza, Rinko buscó apoyo en un mueble localizado en la mitad del pasillo. Nariko corrió a su lado y se asió de su brazo, nerviosa por una amarga sensación en el pecho.

_Peligro. Estamos en peligro. _

—Ane—musitó al cabo de cinco minutos, cuando Rin degustaba las migajas que habían quedado de su fugaz aperitivo—. Estoy asustada, Rinko ane. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que he de temer?

—_Más de los que tu podrías imaginar, Nariko_—pensó su hermana mayor en lo más hondo de su conciencia, negando sutilmente para no preocupar a su hermana menor—. Todo saldrá bien, Neru. Verás como Nero pronto se habrá repuesto de todo esto. No hay por qué preocuparse.

Sus palabras le sonaron poco convincentes, pero Nariko pareció tranquilizarse de todas formas. A Rinko le costaba mantener firme la esperanza de que su hermano se recuperara. La bala de 0.9 mm había penetrado en la caja torácica de su hermano, rompiendo dos costillas _esternales o verdaderas_ en el trayecto, había dado origen a lo que, en un principio, diagnosticaron como una _hemotórax masiva, _donde había presencia de sangre en el espacio pleural, para luego registrar que en realidad se trataba de una _hemoneumotómax_. Su hermano menor entró en shock en dos ocasiones, tuvo el colapso de su joven pulmón izquierdo y, después de haberle sido aplicada una torascotomía, permaneció en coma. Quejas severas acusaban a los médicos chinos de negligencia para con el tratamiento del Príncipe Nobuhito. Les imputaban de desidia por intereses personales, que, lejos de la indulgencia que deberían tener para preservar _la vida_, se enfrascaron en distraer a Japón con la pérdida de su heredero para poder alcanzar más influencia y poder.

_Sí, de cosas como ésas estaban convencidos los japoneses contra los chinos. _

Media hora transcurrió en una paz turbulenta y un silencio estruendoso. Nariko se mecía nerviosamente en el sillón. Rinko descansaba su cabeza en el respaldar de su asiento, sintiendo fuertes punzadas en su frente y alrededor de su cuello. _Cómo deseaba que pronto pudiesen marcharse de aquel sitio._

—El Príncipe Nobuhito se encuentra estable. Iré a reportar al doctor los cambios que he observado. Pueden entrar ahora—la enfermera realizó una venia y se marchó de ahí. Rinko y Nariko se precipitaron de vuelta en la habitación.

—Se ve tan lívido, desvaído y enfermo—murmuró la voz de Nariko—. Desearía poder blasfemar contra la innoble persona que cometió semejante sacrilegio, pero la sencillez en las facciones de Nobuhito me hace recordar lo venenoso que resulta eso para la paz del espíritu. ¿Qué haremos, ane?

—Discúlpame unos momentos—Rinko se encerró en el tocador y vomitó lo que recientemente había ingerido. Se sentía fatal dentro de aquel lugar, aquella prisión blanca abarrotada con objetos metálicos que liberaban sangre—. _Quién se apiadará de mí y me sacará de este infierno._

Rinko enjuagó su rostro y limpió sus manos cuidadosamente, sin quitar sus ojos de su descolorido reflejo en el vidrio del espejo. Corrieron unos diez minutos más con ella ahí adentro que, en cada ocasión en la que intentaba salir, las descargas de asco causaban un torbellino en su cuerpo y le empujan a fijarse a un costado del retrete, lista para expulsar sus líquidos gástricos. Mareada ya por sus ataques, se encontraba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando el alarido de horror de Nariko quemó sus tímpanos y le obligó a levantarse, aunque vacilante, hasta alcanzar la perilla de la puerta.

Nariko gritaba por el repentino sonido alarmante que hacían los aparatos que mantenían a Nobuhito con vida. Un sonido que pronosticaba una muerte cercana. Se escuchó un escándalo en el pasillo. Nariko había oprimido el botón para llamar a las enfermeras unas treinta veces hasta que, finalmente, aparecieron en la habitación los miembros del cuerpo médico.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?!—Bramó Nariko cuando rodearon a su hermano y empezaron a pronunciar confusas sílabas en cantonés. Sílabas que predecían malas noticias. Una fatiga incesable asfixió su pecho, como si tuviese una falla respiratoria, y le dejó pasmada, en un intento en balde de reponerse. Los guardaespaldas aprovecharon su guardia baja, le capturaron por los brazos y le arrastraron fuera del cuarto. Rinko se disponía a demandar una explicación, intentando zafarse del inesperado y fortísimo agarre de los guardias, cuando uno de los enfermeros reveló la bolsa de sangre que traspasaba sangre al cuerpo de su hermano. Sin fuerzas ya para quedarse de pie y luchar, con sus ojos proyectando espacios negros en su vista, Rinko colapsó ipso facto.

Esa mañana fue el momento más engorroso y horrendo dentro de los frescos recuerdos de la joven Nariko.

* * *

_**El luto azota a Japón con nuevas tempestades**_

_[...] Como consecuencia del atentando en Hong Kong el pasado martes contra el fallecido Príncipe Heredero Nobuhito, quien padeció a la pronta edad de 13 años a causa de un veneno de víbora inyectado directamente en su torrente sanguíneo durante su estadía en el Queen Mary Hospital, se ha propuesto una reformulación de la Ley de la Familia Imperial para conceder a las mujeres de la Casa heredar la Corona de Japón. Numerosas cesiones han pautado los miembros del Kokkai, la Cámara Parlamentaria de Japón, para dar pie a esta perentoria enmienda, con el único fin de permitir que la Princesa Real Rinko__, primogénita del actual Emperador Rinto__, ascienda al trono y vista la Corona de su padre. La polémica deliberada se presentó cuando la ausencia de herederos varones en las líneas próximas de sucesión se hizo notable después del vacío dejado por la lamentable pérdida del Príncipe. Dentro de las ramas secundarias lejanas, entran para el puesto los hermanos menores del difunto Sh__ō_wa Tenn_ō y tíos del Emperador Rinto,__ Hisahito y Tastuhito, también conocido como Soune de Japón en América y Europa, ostentando el tercer y cuarto puesto en la línea de sucesión después de Rinko Naishinn__ō__. Sigue a Tastsuhito su hijo, Reinzi, primo de __Tennō Heika, _como quinto candidato para Emperador. De los tíos y primos del fallecido Sh_ō_wa Tenn_ō__ en consideración a ocupar la Corona tenemos a Nigaito en sexto lugar (tío de Sh__ō_wa Tenn_ō__) y Mokaito en séptimo lugar (hijo de Nigaito y primo hermano de Sh__ō_wa Tenn_ō__). _

_Rumores se han extendido que muchos miembros de la Dieta han concordado que solo aceptarán a Rinko Naishinn__ō__ como Emperatriz si resuelve unirse en matrimonio con un digno candidato antes de que llegue la hora de su Coronación. La disputa no ha tenido más comentarios, de hecho, y las asambleas para finiquitar los detalles de la reforma han quedado pospuestas hasta después de una discusión interna entre la Familia Imperial y los agentes imperiales, que pautará el veredicto final para dar hincapié a la reforma o no. El luto dado acabará el próximo viernes, fecha pautada para el veredicto de la Agencia de la Familia Imperial. _

Len terminó de leer el artículo que encabezaba los titulares aquel jueves y dejó que las hojas cayesen como plumas sobre la mesa. Apartó su vista y revisó la hora en su reloj. Suspiró suavemente mientras se ponía de pie. Ya era hora de partir hacia el sitio de su arreglada reunión.

Abandonó el café en el que había hecho una parada y siguió la dirección que su buen amigo Piko le había indicado para su lugar de encuentro. Se movió entre las abarrotadas calles de Roppongi hasta dar con lo que suponía ser una especie de club nocturno. Los orbes celestes revisaron con recelo otra vez la información almacenada en su memoria, teniendo una certeza irrefutable de haber seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones dadas. No le convencía en lo más mínimo aquel bar, pero temía ofender a su amigo si se marchaba libremente sin si quiera haberse detenido a asomar su cabeza para verle. _Oh Dios, realmente comienzo a arrepentirme de haberle prestado mi celular a Lui__._

Los guardias de la entrada se interpusieron en su camino con rostros altaneros y enojados cuando, después de formarse en aquella fila llena de jóvenes y adultos zafios que se quejaban a gritos por la eternidad que tomaba la línea moverse, se disponía a entrar en el antro. Len buscó su identificación y agradeció a Dios que hubiese cumplido ya la mayoría de edad que establecía la ley japonesa. Percibió rastros de incredulidad en las expresiones de los sujetos antes de que se moviesen para permitirle el paso. _Ah, realmente tengo cara de niño, ¿no es así? _Una vez adentro, un olor de alcohol mezclado con limón atestó sus fosas nasales y repugnó su sentido del gusto. Sus tímpanos se vieron atacados por fuertes olas de ritmo de música electro. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando avanzaba hacia la barra. _Bendito sea Jesucristo, ¿dónde estará Piko?_ Cómo plegaba por encontrar a alguien que pudiese aportarle alguna información sobre su amigo.

Hacía mucho calor dentro del club, a diferencia del clima frío de marzo que prevalecía afuera, por lo que el rubio se despojó de su gabardina negra y la colgó cuidadosamente sobre su antebrazo. Mientras cruzaba las mesas ocupadas por audaces bebedores y atrevidas bebedoras, admiró una lluvia de miradas cayendo sobre él. Decir que Len se distinguía entre la multitud de hombres y mujeres que saboreaban con frecuencia aquel tipo de tentaciones y placeres sería dejar un testimonio a medias. Su suéter gris y su delgada camisa de mangas largas a cuadros hacían un vigoroso contraste con el resto de las osadas prendas y atuendos desenvueltos que vestían sus parciales jueces. Aquella clase de diferenciación profundizaba un turbante sentimiento de exclusión, asentando la idea de tratarse de algún marginado o inadaptado dentro de aquel paraíso mundano, pero se prometió no dejar arruinar su encuentro con Piko por su honda incomodidad y desplacer.

—¿Puedo ayudarte, dulzura?—Interrogó una muchacha de cabellos púrpuras y vivaces ojos jade al otro lado de la barra. Len tragó con dificultad y experimentó otro leve estremecimiento cuando el despampanante escote de la joven asaltó su vista. Cerró sus ojos y apretó ligeramente sus cejas, incómodo por la postura tan provocativa que tenía aquella empleada. _¿Es que no se siente desagradable con semejante exposición? __  
_

—Um. Estoy buscando a un joven de 23 años llamado Piko Utatane. Mide alrededor de cinco pies y medio, es bastante pálido, sus cabellos son de tonalidad blanquecina y sus ojos de un encendido turquesa.

—¡Ah! ¿Podrías estar refiriéndote a Nico-kun?—La joven sonrió con audacia al encontrar al par perfecto de aquella descripción. Len inclinó su cabeza ante la intriga y entreabrió los labios para preguntar quién era el mencionado—. Es el novio de la hija del dueño de este club. ¿Acaso eres tú Len Hibiki-kun?

—Uh, sí. ¿Te han dicho algo sobre mí?—Preguntó suavemente.

—¡Sí, sí! Nico-kun me ha pedido mantenerme en guardia por si veía a un joven alto, flaco y rubio que tuviese pinta de un adolescente no mayor de 18 años. Jamás creí que su tan nombrado amigo, o sea tú, sería tan bien parecido—Len agradeció con una sonrisa algo avergonzada el repentino cumplido. La mujer se apartó, tomó por la manga a otro trabajador que asistía en la barra y le murmuró algún secreto al oído. Luego salió de aquel confín de bebidas y le haló por el brazo—. Mi nombre es Koe Utane. Te llevaré al lugar al que Piko me ha pedido conducirte una vez que te encontrase. Aunque, si no me equivoco, tenía entendido que llegarías después de las seis y media...

—El reloj ya marca las siete menos cuarto—respondió el aturdido rubio cuando empezaron a atravesar la pista de baile. Al verse acorralado por arrojadas cortesanas con miradas seductivas y lujuriosas, que se afanaban en restregarse contra su cuerpo como si estuviesen atraídas por una fuerza magnética, Len gimoteó levemente y sintió escalofríos recorriendo su espina dorsal. Su cara le quemaba con desagradables repudios. Su inocente caballerosidad y cálida cortesía le impedían mostrarse ruin. Koe ahuyentó a la mayoría, para su total dicha, ya que, muy a pesar que le disgustase de sobremanera verse acosado de aquella forma por sus intenciones obscenas, no encontraba el coraje para apartarles sin sonar demasiado rudo y grosero.

Estaban por alcanzar la luz al final de semejante tortura, Len ya podía saborear el gozo de respirar un oxígeno relativamente puro sin encontrarse obstaculizado, cuando alguna persona le sostuvo fuertemente del brazo y le arrastró, hundiéndole al centro de la pista. Len brincó por el repentino agarre, luchó por zafarse sin recurrir a movimientos demasiados violentos, pero aquella persona pretenciosa perduraba guiándole contra su voluntad hacia un abismo que le ahogaría hasta rematar su virtuosa paciencia. Al parecer, la persona pareció hastiarse de sus sacudidas y quejidos, por lo que terminó tornándose para aquietar a su acompañante. Len se vio reflejado en unos brillantes ojos ámbares, confundidos y desubicados.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Inquirió con el ceño fruncido la muchacha que le había arrastrado contra su libertad. Él arqueó sus cejas y se mordió la lengua para no acotar la ironía que su interrogación acarreaba. Len se proponía excusarse cuando ella chasqueó su lengua—. _Tsk._ No puede ser. Lo siento, acabo de confundirte con alguien más.

—Está bien, lo entiendo—Len desvió la mirada al sentir que alguien halaba su camisa con ímpetu desde su espalda. Se regresó para encontrar a un hombrecillo más bajo que él, de cabellos rubios resplandecientes, como los suyos, y unos desorientados ojos esmeralda.

—¡Nos equivocamos otra vez!—Suspiró aquel muchacho con una voz de tono alto, demasiado juvenil para la edad requerida en esa esa clase de clubes. Len supuso que se había percatado de que él no era la persona a quien buscaban. Sus ojos verdes buscaron la mirada dorada de la llamada Rui.

—Lamentamos las molestias que hayamos podido ocasionarte—se disculpó la muchacha de cortos cabellos negros, extendiendo su mano al adolescente que, según los cálculos de Len basados en la contextura de su cuerpo, debía tener unos 14 ó 15 años—. Continúa disfrutando de tu noche, adiós.

Len quiso detenerla cuando la vio alejarse entre la multitud danzante. Su delicado rostro se le hacía familiar, pero estaba seguro de nunca haberla visto antes. Ansiaba poder aclarar su naciente sospecha, pero Rui ya se había escapado lejos de él al momento en que pretendía seguirla. Ella era ágil y evadía a las bailarinas con la facilidad de una elegante serpiente, mientras él solo conseguía quedarse atrás y tropezarse con todo al paso de un lento perezoso. Cuando alcanzó su libertad, no vio rastros de la dama por ninguna parte.

—¿Buscando a alguna Cenicienta?—Comentó con burla una voz que escuchaba casi a diario por medio del teléfono. Se giró para encontrarse con un sonriente Piko de brazos cruzados.

—Tan fortuito y casual como siempre—respondió él con una expresión amena. Piko contrajo sus hombros.

—Solo por ti, Lenny—su amigo negó un par de veces ante el despreocupado semblante del albino—. Vamos Len, tenemos muchas cosas sobre las que conversar.

Len asintió. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la salida del club. Por alguna razón, su intuición le decía que volvería a encontrarse con ese par tan peculiar. Y Len, a lo largo de su vida, había aprendido a nunca obviar si intuición porque nunca se equivocaba.

* * *

_¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez, con una actualización a este fic en el que tanto me he esmerado. Siguiendo una sugerencia que debí poner desde un principio, he aquí un pequeño glosario con los términos que han aparecido en el fic desde el capítulo I hasta el III (si he olvidado alguno, no teman en preguntar ;3): _

_Kōshitsu: Familia Imperial Japonesa._

_Kōtaishi Shinn__ō_: Príncipe Heredero.

_Yabusame: es un tipo de tiro al arco a caballo de la tradición japonesa._

_Kōgō: Emperatriz._

_Hahaoya y chichioya: padre y madre en japonés, cuando se guarda un respeto muy grande hacia ellos._

_Ot__ō_to e im_ō_to: hermano menor, hermana menor, respectivamente.

_Naishinnō: Princesa Imperial (son cercanas a la línea principal de la familia del Emperador)._

_Shinnō: Príncipe Imperial (cercanos también a la línea principal, otros hermanos del Príncipe Heredero)._

_Kōtaison: Nieto Imperial._

_Tenn__ō Heika: Su Real Majestad el Emperador._

___K__ōtaig__ō: Emperador viudo._

_____Doumo arigatou gozaimasu: gracias en japonés (uh, creo que todos sabemos esto)._

_____Chusuanmida: lo lamento en coreano._

_____Ajumoni: es como obasan, es decir, tía o señora._

_____Halmeoni: abuela en coreano._

_Dongsaeng: parecido a kōhai (contrario de sempai, como menor o junior)._

_Appa: papá en coreano._

_Kiri no Ma: salón de reuniones._

_Shushō: nombre que se le da al Primer Ministro Japonés._

_Entre los del lado derecho y los del izquierdo: referencia a los partidos políticos japoneses._

_Coimetrofobia: miedo por los cementerios._

_Denka: Su Alteza Real._

_Hemoneumotórax: complicación que combina un hemotórax (presencia de sangre en el espacio pleural -lo que rodea los pulmones, básicamente-) y neumotórax (presencia de aire en dicha cavidad)._

_Torascotomía: intervención que utiliza un tubo para drenar la sangre y el aire a través del pecho._

_______Terminaciones -ah, -sshi, -nim: se utilizan en el coreano. En este caso, la primera es de uso entre conocidos, -sshi y -nim son más formales y de más respeto._

_______Kyu kyu desu: se utiliza para llamar ambulancias en Japón e identificar la emergencia de un terremoto o incendio._

_______Enfermedades mencionadas: paraplejía (invalidez), giardiasis (parásitos estomacales), dislexia (trastorno de aprendizaje), sinestesia (condición donde dos sentidos reaccionan simultáneamente ante un mismo estímulo)._

**_______Datos curiosos:_**

_______- Rey de Corea: como sabrán, Corea del Sur es una República, en este fanfic, como es un universo alterno, existe una monarquía parlamentaria ahí, semejante a la monarquía japonesa._

_______- Los nombres de los hombres en la Familia Imperial tienen la terminación "hito" que, según el kanji que se utiliza, significaría benevolencia. Las mujeres tienen nombres acompañados con la terminación ko (u oko, si no recuerdo mal), que vendría relacionado con la inocencia. Por ello le cambié el nombre a Neru, a Lenka, a Lily y a Sweet Ann, como a Big Al, a Soune, para que fuese más realista. Rinto es la excepción :)_

_- Cuando un emperador japonés muere, se le otorga el nombre de su era (período de gobierno) y se le llama: [nombre de era] Tenn__ō. Yo bauticé a Atsuhito como Sh__ōwa Tenn__ō, nombre del predecesor de Akihito (actual emperador de Japón)._

_______- El conflicto entre Japón y China sobre las islas mencionadas es una realidad actual, de hecho._

_______- La mafia de los Yakuza son reales y muy poderosos. _

_______Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Sé que había subido este capítulo, pero decidí cambiarle el final. :) No saben lo mucho que aprecio sus reviews. Por favor, continúen leyendo las locuras de esta autora. Dejen sus comentarios y preguntas, opiniones, críticas... ¡Me hacen mucho bien escucharles!_

_______Un millón de besos, las quiero~_

_______Atentamente, Jess._


	4. Sobre Un Perentorio Compromiso

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

_**Sobre Un Perentorio Compromiso**_

Los últimos rayos del Sol besaban las costas azuladas de Japón, diciéndole en tierno adiós a su tierra de origen, para darle paso al oscuro, indefinido y misterioso manto nocturno, prueba absoluta del erguimiento del reinado ennegrecido de la Luna. Aquella noche no había ningún lucero brillando en el cielo, y si lo había, se encontraba evadiendo vilmente la desmayada y enrojecida mirada de Nariko, jugando indeseadas escondidas con el indispuesto y fatigado corazón de la princesa. Recogida entre las sábanas finas de seda natural y la colcha voluminosa de algodón que vestían a su camastro, Nariko hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas flexionadas y su pecho, donde su prenda de dormir estaba húmeda a causa de sus ardientes lágrimas, y continuó con su imparable y asfixiante llanto.

_¿No te lo he dicho ya, Neru-chan? No llores más… Yo también lamento lo que dije, ¿está bien?_

_No de nuevo, por favor._ Neru cubrió con desesperación sus oídos, queriendo espantar con toda su voluntad, o la mayor parte de lo de ella restaba, aquel espejismo, producto de su eclipsado juicio debido a la memoria lastimera de su hermano, que le perseguía día y noche desde el día de su partida. _Nero ya no está, acéptalo de una vez. Nobuhito ya no forma parte de este mundo. _Aquel impresionante fantasma, que trabajaba susurros ordenados con las mismas palabras una y otra vez en la profundidad de su conciencia cada vez que caía el Sol, se estaba robando su vida, se chupaba su tranquilidad y jovialidad, y le hundía en aquel foso siniestro y frívolo de vesania. El espíritu al que había nacido unida parecía haber dejado una sombra que le seguía durante el día y le hablaba durante la noche. Neru gimió; por más que intentase convencerse de que su hermano ya no regresaría, le era imposible abandonar su recuerdo y enterrarlo bajo la indiferencia del olvido.

—¿No puedes conciliar el sueño de nuevo, Neru?—Habló una voz suave desde la puerta. La aludida destapó sus orbes ensangrentados y amarillentos, para encontrarse con Rinko de pie, parada en el marco labrado de su puerta, observándole con una comprensiva y expectante preocupación. Neru sollozó aún más.

—Las alucinaciones están empeorando—dijo entre sus apenas perceptibles lamentos, ardiendo su garganta por sus sollozos, su voz raspada por la sequedad de su dolor. Siete días después de la muerte de Nobuhito, cuando se hubo acabado el luto que dieron en memoria del honorable joven príncipe fallecido, con millares de condolencias y más centenares de pésames entregados; Naoko, Nariko y Rinko terminaron con sus nombres apuntados en los registros de consultas privadas de uno de los psicólogos de fama destacada y de experiencia aún más reconocida y más demandada en Tokio, el doctor _Oliver Swan_.

El primer reporte oficial y privado que Oliver preparó y proporcionó a la Agencia de la Familia Real, con respecto a la condición de Nariko después de cinco sesiones, fue alarmante. Mientras Lenka y Rin prometían reponerse, llorar su luto y evolucionar, aunque lentamente, de la muerte de Nobuhito, Nariko, por su parte, daba señales y mostraba los primeros síntomas de estar enredándose en una locura depresiva. Todo empeoró la tarde anterior, cuando Oliver había dejado sin aliento a Su Majestad el Emperador, revelándole sobre los extraños runrunes que su hija oía en la noche, y que, poco a poco, fueron moldeándose hasta tornarse en espectros nocturnos o, como les llamó directamente el doctor en su conversación con el Emperador Rinto y con Alpha Haiiro, alterantes _alucinaciones_. Efectivamente, la pérdida de su mellizo y su inmortal y abrasador deseo de volverle a ver estaban jugando trucos malos a la mente frágil, joven y vulnerable de Nariko, según el diagnóstico del escéptico psicólogo. Oliver puntualizó que la raíz del trauma de Nariko penetraba y se nutría, probablemente, del último recuerdo que compartía con su hermano. Y, para la conmoción del Palacio y de Japón entero, no se equivocaba en su predicción lógica. Durante el funeral de Nobuhito, Nariko, aislada en medio de una hueste de guardias y una camada de doncellas, no se detuvo ni un segundo en recapacitar sobre la fuerte discusión que su hermano y ella habían sostenido en la residencia real antes de que él se marchase a China junto con su padre y los legisladores japoneses.

Neru chilló, tal cual animal cautivado, cuando el enloquecedor aullido del portazo de Nobuhito golpeó sus oídos al mismo tiempo en que Rin encajaba la puerta de su recámara en su respectiva moldura, originando una ola delirante que causó estruendos en la tensa habitación ambientada con silencio. Su hermana se restregó en medio de sus cobijas tersas y lisas, plañendo por la culpa y la melancolía, ahogando su rostro en el almohadón de elegantes brocados y relleno con plumas sobre el que descansaba su cabeza. Su melena amarilla estaba despeinada, enredada y descuidada. Unas largas ojeras moradas, unas mejillas arañadas y una nariz roja y goteante dañaban la elegante máscara con la que el mundo veía y decía conocer a la Princesa Imperial Nariko. Su consumación y agotamiento habían surgido a partir de las constantes lágrimas saladas que derramaba en vela, reemplazando plácidas horas de sueño en su mullido colchón, envuelta por los cuidados inigualables de su linaje dentro del palacio. Su piel estaba adornada con moretones y rasguños, consecuencia de los peligrosos tropezones, las abruptas caídas y los brutales choques dados durante sus intentos fallidos de huidas para alejarse de aquellas tinieblas hablantes, producto de sus trastornos humorísticos. Rinko compadeció a su hermana menor cuando la lozanía y la viveza que caracterizaban sus trece años desaparecían para mostrar facciones molidas, hechas polvo por rústicos acabados.

—¿Te apetece que durmamos juntas de nuevo?—Musitó Rinko, apenas audible, inclinándose sobre la cama para encontrarse con la mirada de su parienta. Neru no abrió la boca para responderle, considerando y aceptando el amargo hecho de que resultaba inútil intentar articular algo coherente en su aciago estado, sino que levantó parte de su gruesa manta y le hizo espacio a Rinko en su cómoda cama. Un claro y preciso gesto que no necesitó de la pronunciación de más palabras. La mayor se escurrió cuidadosamente, arropándose hasta la cintura, mientras analizaba el exhausto, enfermizo, desgastado y cariacontecido rostro de la menor.

—Ane, ¿podrías arrullar mis pesares con una memoria de dicha? Una memoria que olvide lo infeliz que es un gemelo sin su otra mitad…—Suplicó, el bisbiseo de su voz alcanzando el oído de Rin con un triste deje de desesperación y angustia. La mayor dio su consentimiento, acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos la arruga de aflicción que endurecía la frente de Neru. Nariko dejó brotar tibias lágrimas de sus ojos.

Rinko nunca había presenciado un llanto tan agrio, adolorido y miserable como el que Nariko despedía por la ausencia de Nobuhito. Ni siquiera el de su amante madre, Lenka, quien, tras haber sellado sus labios y guardado sus acerbos sollozos en lo más recóndito y desconocido de su persona, esforzándose por mantenerse compuesta, resistente y serena al recibir en sus manos el duelo de tantos dolidos, solo exteriorizaba su pena y desgracia a través de sus desvelados ojos de madre, honestos y candorosos, demasiados puros para engañar tras facetas ensayadas. Nariko fue perdiéndose en sus sueños, lentamente, con el murmullo cálido de la historia de Rinko. Sus ojos se rindieron ante el mágico embrujo, consiguiendo visitar el país de Morfeo, por primera vez aquella semana, sin sobrepasar las tres de la mañana. Cuando hubo comprobado que Nariko estaba completamente dormida, Rinko musitó:

—¿Por qué, de todas las desventuras que hacen caído sobre este mundo y entre todas las víctimas que han podido elegirse, hemos sido movidos nosotros, cabeza de los innatos exculpados, entre tantos para sufrir de estas penurias? ¿Ante qué placer nos hemos rendido que el destino se ha puesto en nuestra contra?

Se cayó entonces desde el borde de la mesa de noche una esfera de nieve que una de las guardianas de Nariko le había entregado durante su cumpleaños. Curioso era el hecho que Nobuhito había recibido la misma esfera y Nariko la había roto dos días después de su muerte.

Cuando las dos princesas fueron transportadas lejos de la insípida realidad una dulce tierra de amenos sueños, una mujer de finos cabellos rosados, aplacados estrictamente, asomó su seria mirada celeste en la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y enfrentó un par de miradas asustadas.

—Rinko Naishinnō se encuentra con Nariko Naishinnō—anunció, y el alivio se reflejó claramente en los rostros de las otras dos. Apareció en la cabeza del pasillo otra mujer, uniformada de la misma manera que las otras tres.

—CUL, mañana despertarás primero a Rinko Naishinnō y le enviarás a su habitación antes de preparar a Nariko Naishinnō para su consulta. ¿Entendido?

* * *

El reloj de la sala marcaba las 12:35 am. Sigilosas y apaciguadas pisadas conducían, de un lado a otro, a lo largo del perímetro de aquel sencillo y acogedor salón, a una joven de peculiar cabellera mitad castaña, mitad rubia; quien crispaba los nervios de ciertos pares de ojos con su andar despropositado e inquietante. El más chico del grupo, Lui, gruñó por lo bajo cuando, pasados infinitos minutos en la misma posición, encontrando sus músculos ya entumecidos y contraídos, descubrió que las manecillas hollaban las 12:45 am.

—Oneesan, ¿por qué no podemos irnos a dormir? Mira qué tarde se ha hecho ya. Estoy seguro de que aniki, dondequiera que se encuentre, está perfectamente bien—aseguró con necedad, levantando con su tono malhumorado a la somnolienta muchacha de cabellos rosados que reposaba a su lado, con su cabeza adosada a su hombro. Ésta restregó sus ojos con pereza para luego enfocarlos en la alta figura delante de ella y registrar la hora en su inserviblemente cansado cerebro.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? No hay manera de que si, ni Dios lo quisiera, le llegase a suceder algo, nos pudiesen contactar. Tú te quedaste con su celular, pequeño sabihondo—replicó la muchacha de ojos ambarinos, agitando con euforia su particular cabellera amarilla-marrón. Lui exhaló. Iroha, la otra chica más baja y delgada, reprochó:

—Gala-chan, ¿no crees que te estás preocupando demasiado por Lenny oniisan? Él es un adulto maduro, además de ser un súper genio, y sabe muy bien lo que hace. Lenny oniisan fue a ver a Piko-kun y, tú sabes, después de tantos años no es de extrañarse que se tomen todo el tiempo del mundo para ponerse al día. Después de todo, Piko-kun es el único amigo íntimo y verdadero que le queda a oniisan.

—Sí, ¡exacto! ¿Por qué no escuchas a tu mejor amiga, ah? Ella posee el sentido común que tú has perdido por completo—Lui esputó, exasperando a una ya estresada Galaco. Su único deseo era el de deleitarse en su cama, en medio de sus cobijas calientes de lana, durante aquella noche frívola de primavera.

—¿Está mal que me preocupe por oniisan? En estos días ha habido tanta tensión en las calles, tantas revueltas y pleitos, que me da pavor el solo pensar que oniisan podría quedar envuelto en algún incidente, en especial sabiendo que visitará las calles de Roppongi donde los clubes nocturnos están atestados con bandas.

—Muchacha de poca fe—Lui escrutó los ojos vacilantes de Galaco, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, y dijo:—¿Dónde ha quedado la confianza en tu oración? La montaña no conseguirá moverse si tu actitud permanece tan veleidosa. Oniisan estará bien.

—Lui, sabes que estoy siendo realista y por más que intentes convencerme de otra cosa, será en vano. El peligro existe y, quien lo busca, lo encuentra. Yo…

—Te consideraré una tonta y mediocre, Galaco oneesan, si no recapacitas lo que acabas de decirme y el grave error que acarrea tus palabras. Aniki nunca, repito: _nunca_, intentaría buscar el peligro. Y déjame decirte que no ganarás nada ahogándote en tu improductiva preocupación, mucho menos si egoístamente nos arrastras a Iroha y a mí a ella. "Que nada te turbe, que nada te espante. A quien Dios tiene, nada la falta…" ¿No lo olvides, está bien?—dijo enojado, poniéndose de pie y largándose a su habitación, dejando atrás a una extenuada Galaco y a una solitaria Iroha.

—Gala-chan, Lui tiene razón. Estoy segura de que nada malo le sucederá. Len sabe cómo cuidarse, no es bobo ni estúpido, y tiene una muy buena intuición. Él tiene un aliado que le vigila veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana. Eso es lo que él siempre dice.

El sonido metálico de llaves meciéndose en el aire y estrellándose contra la cerradura de hierro de la puerta despertó a Iroha por completo de su pasado trance y arrancó la atención de Galaco lejos de su interlocutora. Los dos pares de ojos, miel y dorados, se asomaron cuidadosamente, tras tirar de la puerta que daba acceso a la sala, por el largo pasillo que dirigía hasta la entrada, encontrando a Len tambaleándose para mantener el equilibrio en el portal del hogar.

—¿Qué?—Galaco olfateó la disgustosa fragancia que perfumaba los alrededores de su hermano mayor al instante en que Iroha y ella se acercaron a él, y arrugó su frente, notablemente contrariada por el olor que embriagó sus narinas—. ¿Eso que huelo es _alcohol_? ¿Estuviste bebiendo hasta tan tarde?

—No te alarmes—respondió él, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. El cuerpo dormido de Piko se desplomó en el suelo de madera con un reservado eco. Él, acurrucándose cerca de la pared blanca, empezó a soltar vagos ronquidos. Iroha y Galaco arquearon sus cejas—. Mi lengua continúa preservada de cualquier gota de alcohol, tal como lo prometí antes de salir. No es de mi interés destruir mis células cerebrales con etanol. Las necesito preservadas.

—¿Piko-kun está borracho?—Confirmó Iroha, hincada a un costado del inconsciente albino, palpando con su dedo índice su piel escuálida y pálida. Len dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—Sí. Su novia y él iniciaron una disparatada discusión en el club, en una recámara apartada, conmigo como único testigo; y terminaron armando una escena escandalosa en el medio del abarrotado bar. Una pandilla de motorizados intervino en el litigio incoherente y el problema se tornó aún peor. En fin, el padre de su novia, dueño del lugar, acabó echándonos quince minutos después, a eso de las diez de la noche, bajo el subterfugio de que éramos la supuesta causa de la algarabía que se desató, por lo que Piko me llevó a otro club nocturno para desahogarse en más bebidas. Intenté detenerle, pero se rehusó a escuchar mis razones. Me ha quedado claro que poco le importa saber sobre los efectos que tiene esa droga psicoactiva en los órganos del cuerpo. Piko se mudó hace poco y, dado que no me ha enterado de su nueva dirección, decidí traerlo hasta acá. A todo esto, ¿qué están haciendo despiertas? Es tarde ya y, si no me equivoco, mañana empiezan los preparativos para el festival deportivo de su escuela, ¿cierto? Okāsan me lo comentó ayer. Creí que no hallaría a nadie desvelado…

—Yo intente advertírselo, oniisan—Iroha gimoteó, parándose de un brinco mientras le dedicaba a Galaco una mirada llena de desaprobación—. Si se nos hace tarde hoy, seremos regañadas por tercera vez este mes y nos darán un castigo por ser impuntuales. No quiero ir a detención mientras todos están divirtiéndose con las preparaciones del festival, pero Galaco desentiende mis súplicas y decide hacer lo que se le da en gana.

—Nadie va a ir a detención, Iro-chan. Mañana, uh, quiero decir hoy, asistiremos a tiempo a clases, ya verás que te estás preocupando por nada. Y yo no desatiendo nada. Simplemente, tú tiendes a exagerar mucho las cosas—Galaco se regresó a Len—. Ya que has llegado bien a casa, sano y salvo, podemos irnos a dormir en paz. Buenas noches, oniisan, descansa.

Iroha había abierto ya la puerta del cuarto de Galaco cuando Len les llamó de nuevo.

—¿Podrían ayudarme a cargar a Piko hasta mi habitación? Mi cadera comienza a doler después de haberle traído hasta acá…

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad?—Galaco llevó sus manos a su cintura, indignada por la revelación de su amado hermano. Él negó suavemente, sin mencionarle el hecho de que, a causa de la avanzada hora, había luchado para acortar un tramo de ocho minutos a cuatro desde la estación, tomando en cuenta que iba trotando con un hombre de 64 kg sobre su espalda y que hacía mucho tiempo que no realizaba ningún tipo de actividad física de alto impacto—, ¡pero si la estación Tsukiji está a menos de diez minutos de aquí, oniisan!

—Lenny oniisan siempre fue y siempre será _tan_ poco atlético—enfatizó Iroha, divertida. El rubio les regaló una cálida sonrisa. Len pasó el brazo izquierdo de su mejor amigo por encima de su hombro, con Galaco rodeándose del brazo contrario e Iroha alzando con mucho esfuerzo las piernas gelatinosas del hombre, y así le elevaron del piso de madera y le condujeron hasta el cuarto.

* * *

—Oniisan, ¿qué harás el día de hoy?—Preguntó Galaco a su hermano mayor cuando éste les escoltaba hasta la entrada del departamento. Los rostros de los tres más jóvenes iban marcados con facciones trasnochadas.

Eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, es decir que contaban con menos de media hora para alcanzar la estación y llegar a la escuela. La desvelada les había privado de la energía necesaria para apurarse. En efecto, ya resignados a la idea, estarían retardados nuevamente y serían castigados. Iroha y Lui se calzaron sus zapatos lentamente mientras Galaco sacudía la falda de su uniforme, ensuciada por granos de arroz de su desayuno.

—Pienso visitar Nagata-cho para finiquitar los trámites de mi inscripción como miembro oficial del Jiyū-Minshutō. Si Dios así lo desea y todo resulta como se ha planificado, podré participar en las elecciones de este año como votante para la Cámara de Representantes. Después me reuniré con el abuelo en el Parque Ueno con el único fin de ponerle al tanto acerca del despegue de mi carrera política.

—¿El abuelo está en Japón?—Inquirió Galaco, apretando sus cejas. Su hermano realizó una mísera afirmación, con aquella expresión de agotamiento prematuro que adornaba su rostro cada vez que el tema de su abuelo reclamaba lugar. Galaco se compadeció—. Oh, buena suerte entonces. Qué Papá Dios esté contigo.

—Oneesan suena como si estuviésemos en un filme de Star Wars—intervino Lui, acomodando su mochila sobre sus hombros al momento en que una sonrisa pícara se esparcía sobre su rostro de pillo. Entonces alzó su mano y pronunció solemnemente, en un fluido inglés:—_May God be with you._

—¡Oh Lui!, no hagas eso—le riñó Galaco—. Estás siendo tan bromista que parece irrespetuoso.

—Calma, lo digo con todo su significado e intención. No tienes que tacharme de blasfemo o algo así, oneesan—advirtió, rodando sus ojos. Galaco suspiró. Quién podría aguantar complemente a Lui—. En serio, aniki, que Dios te acompañe en tus faenas del día de hoy, te otorgue fortaleza y te devuelva a salvo a casa. No presumas tu calidad de torpe, ¿está claro? Menos en frente del abuelo. No queremos que avergüences nuestro apellido.

—Niño engreído, ¿es que nadie te enseñó respeto hacia tus mayores cuando no me encontraba cerca?—Dejó escapar una sonrisa ladera, incrédula y agraciada. Su hermano compitió con su inocente expresión jovial.

—Quizás Gala-chan intentó hacerlo, pero tú sabes, cada loco con su cuento—juntos rieron alegremente. Galaco negó con su cabeza antes de apresurar el paso y halar la puerta para que todos saliesen, dándole fin a los largos adioses. Cuando por fin se hubo cerrado la entrada de su casa, el rubio encontró la soledad más silenciosa de lo usual.

* * *

—Tennō Heika, Naoko Kōgō Heika ha llegado—anunció uno de los sirvientes del Palacio Imperial, haciendo una reverencia de cuarenta y cinco grados ante el hombre acomodado detrás del extenso escritorio, con una pila de documentos y folios amontonados a un lado. Rinto agitó su mano, indicándole al sirviente, sin hacer uso ni de su solemne voz ni de su penetrante y minuciosa mirada, para que dejase pasar a su consorte. Lenka sostuvo su kimono con cuidado y se acomodó en los taburetes que invitaban al descanso delante del escritorio de su esposo.

La súbita muerte innatural de Nobuhito había arrematado en el carácter abierto, ameno y amable del Emperador Rinto. Las acciones y el juicio vacilante y frívolo de Rinto de Japón contrastaban con los tranquilos reportes del doctor Oliver, quien juraba que el Emperador pronto se repondría de la pérdida inhumana de su único varón. Sin embargo, sus palabras eran tiradas en la falsedad y el olvido cuando las facciones de tristeza y tenebrosidad consumían el rostro del antiguo monarca sonriente, otorgándole un semblante agonizante. La Emperatriz Naoko comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud de su marido, tema que prácticamente se había tornado en un tabú después del accidente que precedió su coronación, y temía que algo malo pudiese ocurrirle a su esposo y, en consecuencia, a la nación. Por ello, bajo la supervisión del Gran Intendente y con el apoyo y la noción de los presidentes de los partidos de la Dieta, había convencido a su marido de releer las cláusulas dictadas en el testamento del Emperador Shōwa, donde se asentaban los últimos suspiros de su voluntad, sabiendo que una de ellos resultaba propicia y conveniente para la delicada situación que predicaba el porvenir. Ya habían quedado asentadas las condiciones para la coronación de la Princesa Imperial Rinko, quien debía de desposarse para ser nombrada Princesa Heredera y con ella, su cónyuge; y, con el ascenso de ambos a dicho título, se iniciarían las reformas de la Ley de la Familia Imperial. Toda la planificación fue organizada por la Emperatriz, con la vigilancia reservada del Emperador, a escondidas de la Princesa Heredera.

—¿Han concluido los preparativos?—Dijo Rinto cuando su esposa se entregó a un silencio obediente delante de él. Ella afirmó suavemente—. ¿Cómo es él?

—Para nuestro deleite y dicha, es un prodigio deslumbrante, un diamante ya trabajado por manos de magníficos labradores—ella indicó a una de las dulces fámulas que le acompañaba que tendiese al Emperador el archivero que protegía entre sus manos—. Ha descrito una trayectoria educativa impecable. En educación básica, fue inscrito con cuatro años de ventaja. Estudió en el extranjero durante siete años, desde su adolescencia hasta ahora; sus notas siempre destacando entre las más altas y perfectas. Es talentoso para las artes también. Aprendió a tocar el piano y el violín de niño, y cursó en una academia italiana de pintura durante tres años. Ha participado en exhibiciones y concursos, obteniendo distinciones entre los mejores.

—¿Estudió ciencias políticas en América?—Confirmó el Emperador al ojear el informe sobre el escogido para ser el esposo de su hija. Sus ojos no se apartaron entonces del apellido del joven—. Alumno egresado de Harvard. Impresionante. Parece un candidato esperanzador para nuestra princesa…

—Hemos contactado a su madre después de casi ocho años. Hibiki-san ha pautado con Hairo-san una reunión para sellar los arreglos del compromiso el próximo viernes. Sin embargo, ha quedado acordado que Rinko Naishinnō esté presente, al igual que Len-san, para que los trámites queden establecidos con los novios como testigos y al tanto de todos los detalles.

—Entonces, es necesario hablar con la Princesa tan pronto como sea posible. Gackupo—el Emperador llamó al hombre más joven de los presentes, maduro y discreto, asistente del Gran Chambelán de Japón, hombre ayudante del Emperador. Éste realizó una inclinación—. Ve y entrégale a la Princesa Imperial el siguiente recado: que su honorable persona se refugie en los aposentos del Kyūchū-sanden, que ahí habrá de reunirse conmigo, y escuchará atentamente sin dar opinión hasta que se le sea permitido. Por favor, retírate ya.

—¿Con qué motivo ha de citar Tennō Heika a Rinko Naishinnō en ese lugar? ¿Por qué ha de planear una reunión en los templos? ¿Tennō Heika?—Musitó Lenka, observando con una confusa curiosidad a su esposo reflexionar sobre algo. No obstante, éste no contestó su interrogación.

—Naoko, he de encargaros en contactar a la madre de Len Hibiki una vez más. Hazle saber, esposa mía, que será adelantada la cita para la tarde de mañana, después de las tres. No tardes más y marcha ya. Yo hablaré personalmente con nuestra Princesa Imperial sobre el compromiso, su inevitable necesidad y su imposible omisión. Reformule mis citas de mañana, Haiiro-san, para que pueda atender esta importante reunión sin ningún tipo de presión.

* * *

—¿Hahaoya? ¿Por qué he sido traída hasta acá?—Cuestionó la princesa al instante en que sus pies hicieron crujir la madera del santuario Kashiko-dokoro, dedicado a quien se creía ser una ancestro de la Familia Imperial, la diosa del Sol, Amaterasu. Su padre se hallaba en silencio, meditando en el callado _naijin_, la cámara interior del santuario. Rinko Naishinnō se tornó aún más indispuesta a entrar al notar un grupo de tres mozas que limpiaban las reliquias del templo principal—. Chichioya ha evadido toda alusión al tema que has de tratar ahora mismo cuando le he visto recorrer los pasillos del palacio. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Naishinnō—dijo su padre por fin, moviendo las cortinas para que su hija se escondiese de los demás—, pronto serás nombrada Princesa Heredera de Japón, abandonarás tu seudónimo de Flor Imperial, y tornarás a ser un capullo a Emperatriz. Todo pasará en este recinto sacro. ¿Comprendes, hija mía?

—Entiendo las palabras, hahaoya, pero no asimilo las circunstancias. Haiiro-san ha dicho que no podré acceder al trono a menos de que me vea desposada durante el mes que sigue a éste. Y eso, si mi estimado hahaoya perdona tal insolencia, es remotamente inadmisible. No he tenido jamás pretendientes de adecuada dignidad y no concibo la idea de contraer nupcias a la joven edad de dieciocho primaveras, con un esposo sobre el que no conozca algo y en quien dudo confiaré más que con incertidumbre.

—Pues esa decisión, Rinko Naishinnō, ya ha sido tomada por nuestros consejeros, con tu juicio y ponencia lejos de ser incluidos, y tu esposo ya ha sido reclutado—la princesa pareció recapacitar las palabras de su padre, exhibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa sobe su rostro turbado. A continuación, con el tiempo asentándose, no habló más, se quedó muda y estática, convenciéndose de haber escuchado totalmente mal lo que se repetía dentro de su cabeza—. Estarás casada para el próximo mes, como ha establecido la pauta de la Casa Imperial, y recibirás el título de Heredera con un hombre tan noble, honorable y fiel como es merecido por una dama de tu clase—su hija se tensó, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y su piel adoptó un tono lívido.

—¡Hahaoya!—Alzó la voz peligrosamente, esforzándose por mostrarse calmada, pero fallando terriblemente. Notando lo impetuosa que se oía, Rin aclaró su garganta y continuó:— Hahaoya, le suplico que lo reconsidere. No hay por qué apresurar tal unión…

—No, Rinko, lamento remarcar tú equivocación. La necesidad es grande y la oportunidad irrepetible. Ya han quedado firmados los acuerdos y has sido tú la elegida para ser la próxima Emperatriz. Gózate, hija, porque experimentarás una bendición de la que han sido privadas muchas antes que tú.

—¿Por qué ha de ser Rinko Naishinnō quien se case por obligación, hahaoya?—Preguntó, a pesar de que sabía lo ridícula que resultaba su interrogante, pero encontró en ella el camino para resistir y rebatir la orden—. ¿Qué hay de Nariko Naishinnō? ¿Por qué no podría ocupar ella el trono que le correspondía a su gemelo? ¿Y si yo quisiese entregarle mi derecho?

—¡Rinko Naishinnō!—El potente y grave llamado del Emperador disparó la atención de las camareras que atendían el templo. Su hija cayó de rodillas ante él, llevó su frente cuidadosamente al piso y realizó lo que se denomina_ dogeza_. Su padre se mantuvo concorde y modesto—. Debes obediencia a la nación que se te ha sido confiada. No estás en posición para rechazar este puesto, mucho menos para siquiera pensar dárselo a Nariko Naishinnō. Tu hermana menor está perdiendo la sensatez y la cordura, así que fue descartada antes de siquiera entrar en consideración. Además, tú eres la primogénita. No entiendo cómo has podido pisotear ese hecho y lanzar una cuestión tan absurda como la que es dicho. He de admitir que me ha sorprendido tu interrogación tan inusual y obvia. Pero, viendo la gravedad del asunto, no hay cabida para sorpresas. Has de entender que tu deber como la mayor es recibir el trono.

—Hahaoya, p-por favor, reconsidérelo…

—No hay nada que deba ser reconsiderado. Mañana será la primera y única entrevista entre ustedes dos, y lo que seguirá a ella serán los planes de la boda. La fecha de la ceremonia de anunciación del compromiso también será decidida con dicho encuentro.

—Hahaoya, te lo suplico, por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir…

—Ya puedes retirarte, Rinko Naishinnō. Ve y busca tu confinamiento en tu habitación, recapacita sobre tu comportamiento tan rebelde y prepárate para el día de mañana y para los que seguirán a ése. Aún si tu alma no consigue consuelo, puedes confortarte con la vaga alternativa de que tu prometido aún tiene la opción de declinar la oferta. Pero, si ese fuere el caso, perderías todo los derechos a la Corona, y tanto tú como tu hermana serían expulsadas fuera de la Casa Imperial antes de estar casadas.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué?—Chilló, horrorizada.

—La Agencia ha decidido que en el Estado Togu residirán solamente los hijos de la Corona, y tú, al rechazar el trono, quedarías fuera del listado. Mi honorable tío y mis primos han tomado posesión de las demás residencias en Togu. Y no podrás permanecer más en la Residencia Real si quedas desconectada de mí. Nariko, por otro lado, será transferida a una nueva residencia con atención psiquiátrica. Ya ves que se ha negado a abrirse y recibir ayuda si no eres tú quien se la ofrezca. Por ende, si has de abandonar el Palacio, Nariko se irá también.

—Hahaoya, esta decisión es muy abrupta, absurda, radical e irrazonable. ¿Por qué tanta brutalidad es arrematada contra nosotras? ¿Por qué, como tus hijas, somos amenazadas con semejante destierro?

—Ése ha sido el veredicto del Parlamento y de la Agencia, quienes se han fundamentado en vuestro comportamiento y el de Nariko en los últimos meses para formular su decisión. Puesto que ha quedado claro lo que necesitaba discutir, ya no hay necesidad de prolongar esta reunión—finalizó, retirándose del templo, utilizando el carruaje que había traído a su hija para su regreso al palacio. Rinko permaneció en un pasmo inquebrantable, mordiéndose los nudillos ante la impotencia, con lágrimas de rencor escurriendo por sus mejillas. Probablemente la amenaza iba dirigida a concientizar, aunque de una manera despiadada, a la Princesa de la fragilidad de la situación. Habían tocado un punto sensible en ella, su talón de Aquiles.

_¡Aborrezco la hora en la que mi hermano fue arrebatado de este mundo! ¡Mil diablos arranquen desde lo más profundo a los malditos que tomaron su vida joven y fértil! ¡Deseo lo peor para los malvados detrás de este complot!_

* * *

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué tanta seriedad?—Preguntó Len al colocar sus zapatos en el _genkan_ y cambiarlos por un par de pantuflas mientras ingresaba en el apartamento. Sobre sus hombros poco a poco recaía el cansancio del día. Había acompañado a Piko a una librearía en la mañana, en donde había sucedido un encuentro poco agradable con cierta chica que había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Luego se había despedido hacia la sede del Partido Liberal Democrático y ahí había permanecido cerca de tres horas, entablando primeras impresiones con militantes del grupo. Más tarde, su abuelo lo retuvo por casi cuatro horas en los pasillos del Museo Nacional de Tokio, entre preguntas y planes para su futuro, y le había enviado a casa con un chófer. Su vista se fijó momentáneamente en los tres pares de zapatos negros ordenados en el ras del escalón. Galaco le recibió con una arruga en su frente, vistiendo una expresión austera e ilegible—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién está aquí?

—Oniisan, tenemos _peculiares _visitas—respondió en un susurro y le indicó que bajase el tono de voz—. Unos sujetos han venido a buscarte. Okasan está conversando con ellos en la sala.

—¿Unos sujetos?—Una pizca de peligro le impulsó a avanzar rápidamente por el pasillo, en un intento de adelantarse a Galaco, mas fue detenido por los brazos firmes de su hermana rodeando su codo izquierdo, impidiendo que se moviera—. ¡Galaco! ¿Qué haces?

—No he terminado contigo—replicó, azorada—. Déjame culminar mi reporte. Estos sujetos han sido enviados desde los cuartales de la Agencia de la Casa Imperial dentro de Chiyoda. ¡Trabajan para Tennō Heika, Len!

—¿Y qué asuntos pendientes han venido a tratar conmigo?—Cuestionó él, frunciendo el ceño, extrañado. Su hermana se disponía a contestarle, pero sus labios fueron dejados con las ganas en la punta de su lengua cuando alguien le arrebató la palabra. Una voz gruesa y de habla cortés, a las espaldas del rubio, contestó:

—Hemos traído una invitación para Hibiki, Len-san—a continuación una tarjeta fantástica inundó el panorama visual del aludido, quien, algo vacilante, la sostuvo entre sus manos, sin decir nada. Cuando admiró el sello oficial en el documento, supo que las cosas se tornarían en una dirección inesperada—. Hibiki-san ha sido citado a una reunión privada con Tennō Heika y Kōgō Heika mañana temprano, a las nueve en punto. Rinko Naishinnō será presentada más tarde, dependiendo del transcurso de la junta.

—¿Tennō Heika? ¿Kōgō Heika?—Las piernas de Len le hicieron balancearse. La fatiga le hubiese hecho desplomarse en el piso si Galaco no hubiese estado cerca de él para ayudarle a mantenerse compuesto. Rio empujó la puerta de la cocina y apareció con una bandeja en sus manos que exhibía unas modestas tazas humeantes. Su rostro estaba sereno, lo que desató los nervios de Len aún más, si eso era posible—. ¿Por qué Sus Majestades desean reunirse conmigo? ¿Qué asunto de tal trascendencia me compete que merece una reunión de un calibre tan alto? Yo no-

—Lenny—su madre interrumpió sus rápidos y agitados balbuceos. Len regresó en sí, carraspeó y puso su cerebro a funcionar. _Tsk. No obstaculices tu raciocinio_—. Se trata de un importante compromiso, cariño. Un compromiso que tienes con Japón. Tú eres el prometido de Rinko Naishinnō. Poco tiempo después de tu nacimiento, tal arreglo fue acordado mis padres y los difuntos Emperadores. Ha sido culpa de tu padre y mía el haber descuidado, por circunstancias ajenas a nuestra voluntad, este tema. Ahora es tiempo de retomarlo para cumplir con la deuda que tenemos con los abuelos.

—¿Pro-Prometido?—Iroha y Lui, quienes veían el espectáculo desde el sofá del vestíbulo, percibieron el color abandonando la cara patidifusa de Len. El muchacho perdía fuerza en su voz y su semblante evidenciaba que el shock estaba drenando la energía de su cuerpo. Él respiró dificultosamente—. Cómo es eso posible…

La pacífica seriedad que reinaba los rostros de su madre y del mensajero, así como la conmoción incrustada en las caras lívidas de sus hermanos, envió una escalofriante certeza a lo largo de su espina dorsal de que la situación era real. Todos se hallaban tan silenciosos todos estaban enterados del completo asunto, con detalles y datos que él desconocía y necesitaba saber. El único incrédulo y desorientado, sensaciones a las que no estaba acostumbrado, era él. Len abrió la boca una vez más y dejó escapar el devoto grito que su alma guardaba hasta ahora. Era una carga demasiado pesada para ser empujada de aquella manera tan abrupta sobre él.

—¿QUÉ YO SOY QUÉ?

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¿Cómo se encuentran mis atesoradas lectoras el día de hoy? ^^_

_Espero que muy bien :3 Les dejo este capítulo~ Espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo._

_Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas constructivas, quejas, etc... en sus reviews ;3_

_He estado un poco ocupada, así que se me ha hecho difícil sentarme a escribir :(_

_¡La próxima actualización será pronto, lo prometo!_

_¡Tengan un fantástico día! _

_Nos leemos pronto, ¿está bien?_

_Un gran beso y muchísimos abrazos virtuales._

_Las quiere,** Jess**._


	5. Sobre Una Nefasta Colisión

**Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

_**Sobre Una Nefasta Colisión**_

_Dulce Corazón de Jesús, permite que en la adversidad mi espíritu se funda con el tuyo para volverse uno solo. Espíritu Santo, te ruego me concedas fortaleza…_

—Lenny, ¿cómo te sientes? Te ves muy pálido, cariño—Rio palpó cuidadosamente el asiento vacante a su lado, insistiendo a través de su preocupada mirada que su hijo debía de sentarse antes de sufrir algún ataque psicosomático.

_Señor mío Jesucristo, mi presión arterial está aumentando súbitamente._

Len Hibiki no se encontraba nervioso. Abrumado, agobiado o atosigado serían mejores términos para describir su estado frenético. El torrente de emociones que le ahogaba era despiadado y aplastante, demasiado insufribles para un ser humano común. Un lado de su razón le gritaba que estaba errando en su actuar, que debía de marcharse dando una negativa a la propuesta y que no debía de volver jamás. Pero su otra parte insistía que aquello era lo mejor, que la razón por la que fue elegido era la suficientemente pesada para permanecer, que él era el indicado para llevar acabo aquella misión. Len sacudió su cabeza y enjugó su sudor frío. Lo último que necesitaba era sufrir de megalomanía.

El recinto en el que se hallaban era modesto, reservado y escasamente acogedor. Len y su madre hacían antesala en el famoso Chōwaden, principal recepción de reuniones entre la Familia Imperial e invitados. Dejando que sus orbes cristalinos, envueltos por una incesable ansiedad, cayesen desde el techo hasta los tablones pulidos del piso, se acercó con un paso lento y precavido al sillón donde Rio se encontraba acomodada. Se desplomó con un suave_ plop_ y liberó un suspiro que apretaba en medio de su garganta. Rio extendió su mano y acarició con cuidado la cabellera de Len, utilizando aquella tibieza que le caracterizaba. Aquel gesto en particular conseguía relajar a su hijo cuando se hallaba en una situación de conflicto.

—Perdona que haya guardado esto para mí durante tanto tiempo, Lenny. Debí de haberlo conversado contigo hace tantos años atrás… En verdad lo siento. Me enteré sobre el asunto justo después de la muerte de mi madre, cuando empezaban a surgir los problemas con tu abuelo. Pensé que podría comentártelo después de resolverlos, pues creí que en efecto conseguiríamos darles una solución, pero… ya ves cómo acabó todo. La prórroga que le di no fue la mejor decisión después de todo.

—Está bien, okāsan. Entiendo perfectamente. Despide esa expresión tan angustiada y arrepentida, no te sienta bien. Prefiero ver tu sonrisa conciliadora en esta situación tan sofocante—reprochó él, irguiéndose sobre el asiento y rodeando las manos escuálidas de su madre con las suyas. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al tocar aquellos huesos escasos de carne—. Seré franco contigo, okāsan. Yo estaba preparándome para algo como esto. Tenía la determinación para rechazar un matrimonio concertado, ya que suponía que mi abuelo tendría planeado un arreglo de esta clase con alguno de sus socios, pero nunca esperé que mi prometida fuese _precisamente_ Rinko Naishinnō. Con ella, por respeto a la Familia Real y por la santa obediencia que debo a mis abuelos, me siento incapaz de declinarlo…

—Encuentro una nobleza invaluable en tus palabras, Len—musitó, con un brillo de orgullo y conmoción en sus ojos rojizos, sumado una mísera sombra de preocupación—. Estar dispuesto a sacrificar tanto por un deseo no consumado de tu abuela Neon, que en paz descanse, es una acción altruista. Sé que hemos dejado caer sobre tus hombros una presión inmensurable, pero no olvides que no es tu obligación aceptarla. No debes de sentirte atado a nada, cariño. Eres libre de decir que no.

—Siempre que Rinko Naishinnō esté de acuerdo en aceptar la voluntad de sus padres y esté decidida por ello a convertirse en mi esposa, podré llevar esta responsabilidad—Len armó una débil sonrisa; extenuada, misteriosa. Rio quedó muda un rato más, pensando cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras. Había algo inusual en la conducta de su hijo.

—Recuerda que un matrimonio no es un juego, Lenny. Es una decisión que requiere de mucha consideración y madurez. No es un asunto al que se pueda aplicar el ensayo y error, como tú sabrás. Cuando se entra en él, no hay salida fácil.

La aptitud negociadora que Harvard le había inculcado impulsó a Len a encerrarse durante horas para meditar sobre aquella situación, repasando cada ventaja y desventaja, equilibrando y desequilibrando aquella balanza, antes de preparar la respuesta definitiva de la cual dependería la entrevista del día siguiente. Por supuesto que sabía lo que un matrimonio arreglado implicaba. Había leído cientos de artículos y había estudiado encuestas y estadísticas. Su lado racional estaba complacido con los resultados, a diferencia de su lado emocional.

—Si ambas partes damos nuestro consentimiento, espero y suplico que seamos capaces de desarrollar el amor y la pasión entre esposos con el transcurso del tiempo. Menos del cinco por ciento de los matrimonios comedidos acaban en divorcios—fue lo único que consiguió articular tras una pausa. Rio asintió lentamente, temiendo por la inseguridad que aún prevalecía detrás de la mirada de Len. _Pero no hay amor, Lenny. ¿Adónde piensas llegar con esto? _Él soltó una risa sin gracia, sin fuerza ni alegría—. Aunque, he de admitir, no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso…

Los tibios ojos de Rio se posaron sobre el cofre chiquito y pulido que descansaba en su regazo, dentro del cual yacían el anillo y la carta que su madre le había confiado antes de morir. Aquéllas eran las pruebas irrefutables del compromiso entre Rin y Len. Renovando sus ánimos para contradecir a su hijo, dispuesta a forjar seguridad en sus decisiones y despertar un poco de cordura en él, Rio retomó la palabra. No permitiría que Len se aventase de cabeza a su propia perdición.

—Sentirse ansioso está bien, Lenny. Después de todo estás enfrentándote a una cuestión difícil que decidirá un **aspecto crucial **con el que lidiarás **el resto de tu vida**. Para serte sincera, yo creí que te rehusarías desde un principio y no cambiarías de opinión—señaló, implicando con su tono que no le tenía del todo convencida que Len hubiese optado por dar una afirmación—. Sé lo sagrado que resulta el matrimonio para ti, lo mucho que conoces sobre la importancia de la elección de la pareja adecuada para poder alcanzar juntos la _verdadera _felicidad, y, por Jesucristo Sacramentado, sé que _nunca_ apoyaste los compromisos sin amor de por medio. Porque eso fue lo que tu padre y yo te inculcamos—Rio se detuvo, evocando sus experiencias personales sobre el compromiso arreglado que su padre por poco le había impuesto. Algo en ella le hizo sentir repugnancia—. Debí de haberme opuesto cuando okāsan sugirió este compromiso. Honestamente, no creo que esto lleve a ningún lado, Len. No importa si me bañas con tu números y porcentajes. Podrás engañar a tu cerebro, pero, por más cursi que suene esto, no a tu corazón. ¿Estás seguro de esta decisión?

—No sigas, por favor—intervino él dulcemente, advirtiendo las intenciones perspicaces de su madre—. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Confío en que todo saldrá bien. No debes temer, sé que funcionará. Te lo prometí una vez, ¿no es así, okāsan? Sin importar con quien lo hiciese, nunca ignoraría mis principios y creencias sobre el matrimonio. Sé que es _indisoluble_, es de _uno con una_ y debe estar abierto a la fecundidad—ella agachó su mirada y pareció cuestionarse alguna cosa que afloró en su mente al oír sus palabras. Len, intuitivo e interpretador como lo era, tuvo una idea bastante certera acerca de su perturbación—. Ten fe en que este matrimonio resultará. Yo tengo fe en ello, así que tú también deberías tenerla.

_Es contradictorio; tú no la amas. Len, abre los ojos, ¿en qué estás pensando? _Rio entreabrió sus labios y los cerró de nuevo, sin saber cómo manifestar sus pensamientos en alto. Sus ojos pedían silenciosamente que aquella decisión que Len había tomado pudiese dar frutos propicios para su futuro. Después de todo, su hijo no hacía aquello por malicia, _no hasta lo que ella sabía_. Él no perseguía la riqueza o el crédito que le ofrecía la posición de consorte de la futura Princesa Heredera de Japón. Por el contrario, lo que él buscaba era el cumplimiento de la última voluntad de su amada y estimada abuela, quien por tantos años había protegido a los Hibiki de Matsuzaki y de sus implacables órdenes. Conociendo a Len como lo hacía, él veía aquel compromiso como el remate de la deuda que debían de pagar a Neon a cambio de todas sus intercesiones. Obstinado como su padre, no renunciaría aquello sin importar quién se lo pidiese.

Aunque, su instinto materno le gritaba que había una razón más. Una pieza que estaba perdida.

_¿Qué podrá ser lo que aflige a mi hijo?_

Se escucharon pisadas en el pasillo. Rio se enderezó y obligó a Len a ponerse de pie, junto a ella. Ella revisó el atuendo de su hijo, de pies a cabeza, fijándose que cada minúsculo detalle del esmoquin que Len vestía estuviese impecable. Satisfecha con su evaluación, se tornó y prestó una celosa atención al ligero escándalo fuera del aposento.

_Sagrado Corazón de Jesús, en Vos confiamos._

—¿Estás listo, Lenny?

—Sí, lo estoy para lo que deba venir.

—Queda entonces todo en manos de Dios—Rio se paró de puntillas y besó la mejilla de su hijo. Él le regaló una sonrisa enternecida—. Que pase lo que Él quiera.

—Que así sea.

_Ni Dios quiera que termines casándote por error._

Las puertas corredizas fueron deslizadas y encajadas en las ranuras que les sostenían de pie. A continuación, un escuadrón de corpulentos y circunspectos guardias desfiló discretamente delante de ellos, de los cuales dos habían estado de centinelas en la entrada según les identificó Len, y procedieron a posicionarse de esta manera dentro del perímetro rectangular del salón: uno en cada vértice del aposento y dos en las mitades de las aristas más extensas. Una vez que los vigías aseguraron sus ubicaciones, adoptando sus trabajos de esfinges, se asomó una escuadra de taciturnas mucamas. Éstas se enfilaron dos a cada lado de la entrada y bajaron sus cabezas en moción de obediencia. Finalmente, entró un hombre de cabellos grises canosos, a quien conocía como Alpha Hairo, Gran Intendente de la Agencia de la Familia Imperial. Lo siguió un hombre de cabellos castaños, contextura enjuta y expresión rígida. Era la mano derecha del Emperador Rinto, Kyo Fujita. Tanto Alpha como él llevaban cada uno en sus manos un maletín y varias carpetas. Detrás de ellos se coló el sujeto que le había entregado la citación el día anterior, Gackupo Kamui, con una agenda en sus manos.

Alpha Hairo se detuvo momentáneamente para observar a las dos figuras notables que aguardaban su llegada. Notables porque pronto, a pesar de su condición tradicional de plebeyos, se relacionarían con la sangre real. Después de realizar una breve inclinación, que fue correspondida por los convidados con un respeto equitativo, se dispuso a anunciar a los miembros de la Familia Imperial que esperaban por pasar.

—Sus Majestades: Tennō Heika, Kōgō Heika y Rinko Naishinnō—dijo solemnemente. Kyo, Alpha y Gackupo se prepararon para recibir a Sus Majestades de la misma manera que las mucamas, inclinándose, reverentes. Len y su madre intercambiaron miradas fugaces antes de imitarles. ¿Así que _ella_ también asistiría desde el principio?

Los mencionados hicieron acto de presencia al escuchar al Gran Intendente pronunciar sus nombres. Rinko sintió cómo sus sombras eran rozadas por su guardaespaldas principal, la señorita Luka Megurine, y otras dos damas llamadas Ia y Yuzuki Yukari, quienes habían sido estrictamente encomendadas de seguir a Sus Majestades desde atrás. La comitiva se distribuyó rápidamente en los alrededores del salón, dejando a Sus Altezas como foco de atención en el centro.

Rinko se esforzaba por mostrar un semblante calmado y cortés, como su madre le había instruido cuando bajaban delante del Chōwaden, aunque dudaba ser capaz de mantenerlo por mucho tiempo y ocultar su antipatía. De todas formas, la prensa nipona le censuraba de negligente con los protocolos e irrespetuosa con las maneras, por lo que comportarse como se le venía en gana resultaría _normal_ para aquellos que solo le conocían por reportajes de cuarta. Ésa era la base de su necia filosofía. Si algún detalle o hecho en particular le disgustaba, prefería arrancarse la lengua antes de callárselo y hacerlo obvio para los demás, muy a pesar de lo insólito o imprudente que pudiese resultar. Después de todo, era lo que todos esperaban de ella. Era un absurdo castigo, no sabía si consigo misma o para los demás.

Y, en aquellos momentos, realmente le enojaba que su padre hubiese cambiado de opinión en el último instante. Habían pisoteado el plan original, en el que ella no tenía que ver la cara de su candidato a prometido hasta que otorgase una respuesta clara. Le agradaba aquella estrategia, donde se ahorraba una humillación innecesaria ante desconocidos, pero, como acostumbraban dentro del Palacio, el curso de los acontecimientos debía de marchar en sentido opuesto a su voluntad. Que su padre hubiese dictaminado de un minuto a otro que se preparase para la primera _y única_ entrevista que tendría con su futuro marido había erradicado la mísera pizca de buena disposición que le quedaba. Su padre contaba con la desgraciada certeza de que Len Hibiki daría una confirmación a aquel desdichado matrimonio y firmaría el acuerdo esa misma tarde. Sería un indocto si hiciera eso, porque era obvio que para ellos no podría existir un futuro que les bendijese con gracias.

—Sus Majestades, Rio Hibiki y Len Hibiki a su servicio—habló en esta ocasión Gackupo, indicando con su profundo y lánguido tono que los visitantes ya tenían permiso de erguirse, puesto que aún se hallaban con sus cabezas a cuarenta y cinco grados de inclinación. Rinko intentó distraerse para evitar la molestia que le causaban las exageraciones en el trato cordial.

Len recobró su postura inicial y encaró a tres de los personajes más destacados y respetables de Japón. Tres penetrantes miradas celestes, en consecuencia, cayeron sobre él cuando se puso recto y exhibió su perfil discreto y moderado. La primera, la del Emperador Rinto, era indescifrable y distante, casi frívola y tenebrosa. La segunda, la de la Emperatriz Lenka, era mucho más amable y abierta, pero registró rastros de insatisfacción e incomodidad en ella. La tercera, la de la Princesa Rin_, _fue quizás la más impactante. En los ojos de Rinko Naishinnō no habían señales de la más baja compasión o dulzura, solo quedaba espacio para una ardiente rabia y una masiva inconformidad. Len pudo sentir cómo aquella chica deseaba fulminarlo en trozos que pudiesen aplastarse o quemarse en cenizas.

_Quién podrá ser mi consejero más que Tú. ¿Acaso debería retractarme?_

—Mi nombre es Len Hibiki, para servir a Sus Altezas. Es un placer indescriptible y un honor exorbitante encontrarme en la misma habitación que vuestras honorables personas—consiguió decir por fin, con su refinado encanto, tras escuchar la educada y humilde presentación de su madre y entender que era, en efecto, su turno de mostrar sus reverencias. Los Emperadores parecieron felices y satisfechos con su jovial elocuencia.

—Rinko Naishinnō, como en las costumbres occidentales, de las que hemos sido enterados tu futuro esposo tiene considerables conocimientos, tiéndele tu mano para que la bese—estableció su padre y Rinko pestañeó, desconcertada. Len perdió el habla ante la persuasiva imponencia de su voz. _Dígame que está intentando ser jocoso para alegrar el ambiente, hahaoya. No puede estar hablando en serio._ Su hija, paralizándose ante tal mandamiento, observó con resentimiento a su prometido.

—_Si te atreves a enseñar debilidad, este extraño sabrá que puede aprovecharse de este indeseado compromiso. Sin misericordia, que has sido traída hasta acá por el egoísmo de otros. Por su estúpido egoísmo_—pensó ella. Rin, barriendo toda indisimulada vacilación de su conocido semblante inmutable, levantó la dorsal de su mano y la extendió delicadamente para que Len posase sus labios sobre ella—. _Más te vale que sea rápido._

—Es un honor poder conocerle en persona, Rinko Naishinnō. Nunca seré digno del mérito de admirar tanta belleza y gracia en persona—consagró él con una tremenda honestidad, sonriendo con adoración a la que sería su futura esposa mientras se movía para besar con un cariño inusual su mano. Ella se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Rin sintió una chispa de candente electricidad cuando los labios del rubio, demasiado gentiles para su propio bien, entraron en contacto con su piel. _Qué estará mal con este tipo... ¿Es incapaz de notar mi enfático disgusto? _

—De ningún modo. El placer es todo mío, Len Hibiki-san—reiteró ella, escondiendo su mano detrás de la falda de su delicado vestido salmón. A diferencia de su madre, Rinko había decidido no presentarse con un kimono. Discretamente limpió su dorsal.

—Bien, por favor, hágannos el favor de tomar asiento para que podamos iniciar con la discusión que nos concierne—intervino Alpha Hairo, revisando en sus folios la agenda que tratarían con aquella sesión que, por ser única, debía de ser fructífera. Gackupo recibió la cajita de madera de Rio y revisó sus contenidos. Ufano con su comprobación, acomodó el cofre sobre la mesa, delante de los moderadores de la reunión. Enseñó los tesoros a Kyo, a lo que éste respondió con un asentimiento inexpresivo.

Los presentes ocuparon los puestos libres de la mesa preparada para ocho personas. Siguiendo el protocolo inglés, los Emperadores tomaron asiento en las cabeceras. Rinto invitó a Len a sentarse a su derecha mientras que a su izquierda lo hacía Rin. Ella sabía que sus padres le habían asignado adrede aquel puesto, opuesto al de su prometido, probablemente con las obvias intenciones de que precisara su exquisito y atrayente porte, sus amenas gesticulaciones, sus afables sonrisas y quien sabe qué tontería más.

Rin se hundió en sus propias cavilaciones, reacia a siquiera oír lo que tenían pensando argumentar para convencerle por completo de aquella horripilante, reprochable e inaceptable unión. Ella no deseaba casarse, ni con él ni con nadie más. Por ello suprimiría de su memoria todo suceso o mención que fuese tocada en esa junta. Si Len Hibiki apreciaba su libertad y su felicidad, tendría que declinar el compromiso.

Rio se arregló en la silla contigua a la de Len y Gackupo se posicionó a su lado, justo a la izquierda de la Emperatriz. A la derecha de la reconocible dama de Japón se acomodó Alpha, con Kyo de por medio entre él y la fría Princesa.

—He de iniciar esta reunión enterándolos de lo mucho que nos complace poder concluir el anhelo que atormentó a la fallecida Emperatriz Shizuko en los últimos instantes de su vida—el Emperador tomó una pausa, con su atención fija en la persona de su esposa. Ella agachó su cabeza con una firme sutileza, mostrando sus respetos por su predecesora—. Ese mismo anhelo que despertaría y contagiaría aquella impetuosa preocupación al espíritu de Shōwa Tennō en los años consiguientes a la partida de mi madre. Quién pudiese haber esperado que el recordatorio de aquel deseo fuere lo último que pudiese haber conversado con mi padre antes de que aconteciese aquel incidente que le arrebató la vida—acotó Rinto y nadie agregó nada. Hubo otro minuto de silencio, ahora en honor al padre de Rinto, víctima de un abyecto accidente. La Emperatriz fue la siguiente en retomar la palabra.

—Hibiki-san, para nosotros fue una dicha conocer sobre sus buenas facultades y los intereses que guarda por la política y el bienestar social de la nación—Rinko, quien había despertado de su efímero trance en el que rememoraba los buenos recuerdos con sus abuelos, frunció ligeramente su ceño al oír tal alabanza. Era irónico cómo su madre disfrutaba enalteciéndole mientras ella lo único que deseaba era empujarle por un abismo o barranco, o, si se diera la oportunidad, saltar ella misma dentro de éste—. Sabemos de sus dotes intelectuales, de sus habilidades artísticas y de su fascinación por las obras de carácter colectivo. Hibiki-san es un muchacho ejemplar y extraordinario, un prospecto perfecto para ser el esposo de nuestra atesorada Rinko Naishinnō, ¿no lo consideras así, naishinnō?

—Sí, chichioya. Es así—repitió monótonamente, esquivando el contacto visual directo con el objeto que encendía tanta ambición en los deseos que ella creía inexistentes de sus padres. Rinko Naishinnō no tardó en percibir el mutismo que cerró el discurso de su madre. Ella quería y le _exigía,_ con aquella mirada demandante y extrañamente poco cordial, que continuase explayándose. Rinko inhaló profundamente.

Si tanto deseaba su madre que recitara coplas sobre las proezas de Len Hibiki, entonces le añadiría su componente literal favorito: la sátira. Rin armó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Será un completo honor ser el soporte de tan prodigiosa y exquisita joya como lo es Hibiki-san. Como esposa que seré, no dudaré en alardear de la magnífica belleza filosófica que proyecta cada vez que se presente la ocasión. Usted entenderá, Hibiki-san, que encuentro fascinante cómo figuras importantes, tales como los Emperadores de Japón, consiguen, en su presencia, perder sus aptitudes de nobleza para dedicarse únicamente a besar sus pies _y_ el polvo que estos dejan al caminar, esclavos de su propia admiración—afiló temerariamente y, tras realizar una breve interrupción para recuperar su ardido aliento, sonrió más—. Por supuesto, ¿quién no daría lo que fuese por ver tan peculiar escena en más personas? Resulta increíble cómo el interés por una riqueza puede denigrar y quitar tanto prestigio.

—Rinko Naishinnō—murmuró él, abrumado por la respuesta tan exhaustiva, forzada y sarcástica que ella revelaba. La chica era observadora y sabía pormenorizar aquellos obscuros detalles de manera letal. Su infelicidad y desprecio eran casi palpables. Rinko _le detestaba_ y era indiscutible que no se tomaría la molestia de disimularlo, así como advertían los diarios. Él se tornó incómodo por su intrépida actitud, de la misma forma que el resto de los presentes, quienes, de ningún modo, habían desapercibido el rencor remarcado en cada sílaba esputada.

Len recobró su valentía instantáneamente y le regresó la sonrisa. Rin se desorientó.

—La avaricia no es lo único que denigra a las personas, Princesa. La soberbia es el peor de los males de este mundo. El más infamante y deshonroso. Como cuando se insulta a los mayores y se reta a las autoridades—implicó él, provocando la rabia de la otra—. Es la prueba infalible de la poca apreciación al valor de los demás.

Haiiro se disponía a intervenir para cubrir la osadía del joven, cuando la Princesa se adelantó.

—Hibiki-san, si hiciésemos referencia a nuestra jerarquía, ya que ha tocado la cuestión de las autoridades, ¿no podría tratarse de soberbia también lo que usted ha expresado?

Las miradas anonadadas recayeron en la figura del aludido. Él negó.

—Por supuesto que no, claro está. Yo no he omitido su valor como Princesa Imperial de Japón, pero ha desprestigiado su valor como humana al ofender implícitamente a sus padres, por lo que le he corregido. No debe malentenderlo; no lo hice porque me considere superior, sino porque encuentro el respeto a sus padres más importante que su posición. Y, si sobre jerarquía se trata, usted sabe que ellos van arriba en el árbol genealógico.

—¿Entonces estoy subordinada como una esclava a mis padres?

—Rinko, basta.

—Pero, chichoya—quiso replicar ella.

—He dicho: basta.

La Emperatriz Naoko suspiró con pesadumbre y sus ojos cálidos fueron eclipsados detrás de una peligrosa silueta que esparcía sombras de intolerancia y enojo. Gackupo, que observaba a Hairo y a Kyo releer atentamente unas estipulaciones marcadas en el acuerdo de matrimonio, mandó a servir el té antes de tiempo. Rio supo entonces que la relación entre de Naoko y Rinko como madre e hija apremiaba de mucha comunicación y más entendimiento.

—La insolencia en el carácter de nuestra Princesa es el principal motivo por el cual muchos reprueban su idiosincrasia y calumnian sobre su persona—intervino Lenka, despacio, disculpándose con los Hibiki por el venenoso ataque de su hija. Len, quien había superado ya las contestaciones tan tóxicas, negó suavemente con su cabeza. La preciosa cara de Naoko estaba turbada y exacerbada, deformada por la decepción y la vergüenza—. Perdónenle su indiscreción, Len-san y Rio-san, pero Rinko Naishinnō suele desatar su conducta más reprochable cuando extraños que ella tilda de fisgones, pues entenderán que socializar no es una de sus principales prioridades ni intereses, intentan inmiscuirse de alguna manera en su vida. Os ruego que comprendan, a pesar de todo, que no es completamente su culpa mostrarse tan desconfiada con los demás.

—Chichioya…—Advirtió la voz de Rin, temiendo que a su madre se le escapase algún dato que no requiriese ser sacado a colisión en tal encuentro.

—Hibiki-san, pronto serás un miembro esencial e insustituible de nuestra familia, y es imprescindible que comprendas que hay fantasmas que aún afligen con caóticos recuerdos a nuestra casa. Confío que, al ser parte de nosotros, puedas entender por qué…

Ése fue el principio del problema. Estaban ahí para discutir un matrimonio que no debía suceder. Todos daban por sentado que Len Hibiki aceptaría. Rin se enervó. _Sobre su cadáver se casaba con aquel tipo._

—Chichioya, no es necesario darle más explicaciones a este_ súbdito_—interrumpió Rinko con una sutileza prepotente, cruzando sus manos sobre su regazo. En su vida, Len había encontrado aquella palabra tan maliciosa y escupida con tanto desdén—_._ Déjale creer lo que desee creer. Él ha probado ser lo suficientemente listo para emplear su propia astucia y determinar una conclusión sobre lo que sucede en realidad.

—Rinko Naishinnō—dijo con más fuerza el Emperador, aún sin alterar su pasivo y neutral porte, y todo se silenció. Ella se recriminó haber descuidado que su padre aún permanecía con ellos—, basta ya con tus desfachateces e imprudencias. Mira que tener el atrevimiento de contestarle así a tu madre delante de nuestros invitados, ¿qué sucede con vuestra persona, jovencita indómita?

—Hahaoya, por favor—suplicó ella.

—Silencio. Primero te rebelas y exiges la cancelación de la voluntad de tu abuelo, quien tanto hizo por ti, contradiciendo a mi persona cuando resalté tal cuestión de honor, y ahora te osas de alzar la voz contra tu propia madre.

Rin en verdad despreciaba estas situaciones donde le tiraban en cara la lealtad que debía a su honorable familia.

—No le reprima con tanto brío, le suplico, Tennō Heika—le defendió suavemente la madre de su prometido, la gentil Rio Hibiki-san, quien había estado muda desde que la junta había dado inicio—. Rinko Naishinnō es una dama con una mirada soñadora, ávida y determinada. Es común que a su edad su lozanía le impulse a buscar con vigor las formas de destacar su espíritu libre y de hacer oír su pensamiento. Quizás sea por ello que se ha pronunciado con tanta osadía contra este matrimonio, contra un compromiso tan decisivo e insospechado. Es perfectamente comprensible.

Parte de Rio se veía a sí misma en Rin, pues ella había calzado zapatos similares a los de ella. Un compromiso arreglado que solo llevaba al nacimiento de una novia bravía. Sería la casi exacta repetición de su historia si la Princesa decidiese huir con algún novio oculto. Rio frunció el ceño. Pero no podría aceptar que dejasen a Len en el altar.

Un sentimiento de culpa se mezcló con un apoyo incondicional para la indócil dama. Era el turno de Rio de sentirse divida entre sus dos polos internos. Si los padres de Rin estaban del lado de Len, con intención de promover el compromiso, entonces era justo que ella estuviese del lado de Rin.

Lo que es igual no es trampa, ¿correcto?

—Hibiki-san—murmuró la rubia, cubriendo exitosamente su sorpresa. Con Rio Hibiki añadiría una tercera persona a su lista íntima de _personas que comprenden de qué trata escuchar a los demás._

—Al contrario—objetó la madre de la chica en cuestión, con una expresión apagada y abrasadora—, más que perfectamente comprensible es perfectamente _reprensible._ Rinko Naishinnō no es como las damas comunes japonesas, Hibiki-san, ella es_ Princesa de Japón._ Y, como tal, debe cumplir un rol ejemplar y apegarse a ciertas normas para presentarse ante la sociedad. Esa clase de rebeldía es imperdonable y tachable.

—Con todo el respeto, Kōgō Heika, pero "princesa" no es antónimo de "humana"—comentó y Rin, finalmente, confirmó que alguien más se molestaba en señalar sus preocupaciones. La Emperatriz quedó callada, sorprendida por la posición hábil y consistente de Rio en respaldar a su hija—. Naishinnō está en la plenitud de su crecimiento, seamos comprensivos con ella.

—Si me permiten la intervención—habló Gackupo con lentitud, variando su mirada entre la Emperatriz asombrada y la plebeya plácida y sosegada—, propongo que toquemos la primera cuestión del-

—La comprensión se relaciona con la simpatía—intervino el Emperador, por otra parte, después de analizar su respuesta detenidamente y mencionarla en voz alta, aunque resultara desconcertante—, que se traduce como lástima por los demás. Nosotros no hemos de tenerle lástima a Rinko Naishinnō. Su persona simplemente no es merecedora de lástima.

La mencionada mordió sus labios, reprimiéndose el haber actuado tan impulsivamente al verse arrinconada por el complot de sus dos padres y haber permitido que Rio se involucrara en la disputa. Con aquel nuevo polifacético padre suyo, cuyos cambios humorísticos eran impredecibles y espontáneos, ya no podía andar descargando libremente su lengua como solía hacerlo antes de la muerte de su hermano menor. Anteriormente, podía correr a refugiarse bajo el cándido humor de su padre cuando libraba los pensamientos profanos de su mente, que todo parecía perdonarlo y aceptarlo, y ahora se encontraba con una siniestra culpa que erradicaba toda pizca de alegría de su ánimo. Nada parecía tolerable; ningún error seguía siendo pasable. Después de todo, los _errores_ se habían llevado la vida de su hijo Nobuhito. Rinko Naishinnō ya no contaba con un cómplice que le riñese con una valerosa afectuosidad que sus manifestaciones no eran las adecuadas. Por segunda vez en su vida, sentía a su padre distante, perdido e inalcanzable; y en esta ocasión lo hacía con una intensidad aún más insufrible. Y ese nefasto hecho no solo empeoraba su estado emocional inestable, sino que destruía lentamente la poca sensatez que le quedaba a Nariko.

Para reparar el ambiente tan rígido que se había levantado alrededor de los comensales, los trabajadores domésticos que atendían la reunión cumplieron la orden de acondicionar el lugar para servir el té. Trajeron la humeante infusión y ordenaron el hermoso juego de porcelana. Había un tablón descuadrado, que resaltaba en el horizonte, pero que era obviado involuntariamente por los sirvientes que ocupaban su concentración en preparar los aperitivos para los Emperadores. Fue por esta traviesa y despreciable tabla que la mala situación se arruinó por completo.

Una de las mucamas se encabezaba hacia Rin. Sus ágiles pasos trazaban elegancia sobre la fina madera. En sus manos protegía el humeante envase con el té verde que la Emperatriz había seleccionado para el acuerdo entre ambas partes. Iba tan enfocada en deslizarse apropiadamente hasta la Princesa que olvidó fijarse en su entorno y en los accidentes de la vía. Tropezó inevitablemente con la tabla sobresaliente y, como consecuencia de su infortunio, regó el contenido del té sobre el delicado vestido de la Princesa Imperial Rinko.

Un despido sería _la última_ de las preocupaciones de aquella miserable y torpísima mucama.

Rinko Naishinnō se puso de pie con un brinco, gimoteando por el ardor que abrasaba la tersa piel de sus manos y empapaba la de sus muslos, y una tropa de sirvientes se lanzó a socorrerle de inmediato y enjuagar sus heridas. Le rodearon rápidamente, con pañuelos y agua fresca en sus manos, e intentaron tranquilizar sus punzantes gemidos. Temían que la Princesa Imperial pudiese sufrir por una quemadura grave.

La desprotegida mucama se quedó estática por breves instantes, desesperada porque su cerebro reaccionara y le indicase qué hacer, cuando fue apartada a un lado por Gackupo Kamui. Éste le exhortó ir a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios en lugar de permanecer inútilmente de pie, observando el desastre explotar delante de ella. Rinto se volvió a ver a su hija chillando y apartando a la servidumbre que intentaba ayudarle. Lenka intentó ponerse de pie para tranquilizar a su encendida hija, pero Rinko le detuvo.

—Está montando otro de sus berrinches, déjale madurar—comentó simplemente. Rio y Len no pudieron obviar su descorazonado tono, y su preocupación por la chica aumentó. Ambos encontraron inapropiado el retirarse de sus sillas al saber que Sus Majestades despreciarían tal acción por la razón que les pedía hacerlo.

La mucama trotó hasta las puertas corredizas, mas, antes de siquiera llegar a poner un pie fuera del salón, la encolerizada voz de la Princesa Rin le contuvo en sus pasos.

—¡Una vez que tus zopencos pies te conduzcan fuera del Chōwaden—vociferó con una autoridad opresora, irradiando furia e impaciencia—, no te molestes en retornar nunca más!—La sirvienta palideció. Su rostro estaba tan horripilado, como si hubiese visto al mismo demonio en persona. _Quizás no era el demonio, pero podía ser considerada como una parienta bastante cercana_—. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara expresándome, o es necesario que lo repita para tu cerebro, que es absolutamente incapaz de coordinar y reaccionar apropiadamente?

La trabajadora doméstica dobló la cabeza y Len, desde la perspectiva que tenía, admiró cómo un par de azoradas y abochornadas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La mujer entonces se arrodilló en el suelo, con la clase de dogeza que Rinko había mostrado a su padre, y enseñó el acatamiento a sus principios de sumisión y respeto hacia la Familia Imperial. Len quedó maravillado y conmovido por su forma de pedir disculpa. Era una muchacha que tendría unos pocos años más que la Princesa y aún así se doblegaba de aquella manera. Rin, quien de por sí había asistido a aquella reunión de mal humor, ahora se hallaba en una condición más terrorífica e iracunda, encontrando aquel gesto inservible e ineficaz.

—¡Lárgate ya, incompetente! No pretendas continuar malgastando mi tiempo con tu repugnante presencia. _¡Vete y huye lejos de este insoportable infierno! ¡Deja ser un reflejo de mi propia debilidad ante los mayores!_

Por mucho que aquellas personas halagasen el acreditado y maravilloso trayecto _intelectual_ de su vida, tildándolo de perfecto y asombroso, Len nunca podría descartar las numerosas humillaciones y percances que sucedieron durante su estadía en Estados Unidos. Haber sido un foráneo inscrito en la última clase de un año repleto de compañeros que tenían, a lo mínimo, cuatro años más que él, le había costado _caro_. Por más que intentase ser discreto, siempre prendía en alguien la furia del odio. Siempre atraía a altaneros que solo sabían desahogar sus frustraciones recurriendo a la violencia contra los demás. Le había tocado asistir a una preparatoria prestigiosa, llena de disimulados bravucones, hijos de ricachones que actuaban protegidos bajo el dinero de sus familias. En aquella época, Len aprendió a dar las primeras movidas para defender los principios que le habían sido imbuidos: _el amor no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. _Aprendió a no callarse cuando notó que no era el único sufriendo por aquellos vándalos sin vigilancia. Si alguien necesitaba su mano, por más que le costase tendérsela, _lo haría._ Por esa razón, ni siquiera se cuestionó si debía de permanecer callado ante Rinko enzarzándose contra la mucama inculpable.

—Discúlpeme, Rinko Naishinnō. Me parece que ha sido suficiente—habló por fin, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose lentamente hacia la sirvienta. Se puso de cuclillas, rebajándose a su altura, y borró discretamente, con la huella amiga de sus pulgares, el rastro acerbo de las gotas saladas sobre sus mejillas. Él sonrió con consideración—. Puede que usted sepa de su comportamiento como un asunto fuera de mi incumbencia, pero estoy en todo mi _deber y derecho_ de criticar sus acciones abusivas, pues no consigo la razón para simplemente sentarme allí y observar cómo se atreve a reducir a miserables añicos la dignidad de esta persona.

El Emperador le indicó a su mano derecha que se acercara. Éste obedeció, ligeramente desubicado por la indiferencia que mostraba su persona ante tal escándalo.

—_Len, ¿qué pretendes?—_Inquirió su madre en sus interiores, tan disgustada como él por el reproche leonino de la Princesa.

—¿Criticar mis acciones? ¿Cómo es que Hibiki-san puede concebir proteger a ésa—acusó con su potente mirada a la mujer que Len escudaba detrás de su cuerpo—cuando ha sido precisamente ella quien ha tenido el descaro de derramar el té sobre mí?

—¿Acaso Rinko Naishinnō sufre de trastornos de percepción? ¿O es que su vista está desgastada y obstruye su atención? Porque, como usted sabrá, con todo el respeto que le tengo, me parece una _idiotez_ lo que acaba de decir. Habla como si ella hubiese planificado bañarle con té caliente. ¿No percibió, por casualidad, el terror descrito en su rostro al momento de oír su alarido? ¿El arrepentimiento y la vergüenza subscritos a su silencio cuando usted rompió en el escándalo? ¿No sintió una pizca de piedad por verle rogando perdón, tendida sobre el suelo?

Rinto trasladó su atención de la aromática infusión que reposaba delante de él hasta la figura valiente y fiel de aquel joven que blandía su moral con tanta pasión. Trazó un lento camino hasta la madre de Len, Rio Hibiki, y una sonrisa imperceptible se desplegó sobre sus labios. _Has criado a un hijo tan excepcional, Rio, que meritas el título de admirable. Nuestros padres podrán estar complacidos. Si tan solo pudiese yo decir lo mismo…_

—¿Quién eres tú—contestó ella, apretando bruscamente sus puños, dando firmes zancadas hasta él— para tener la el descaro de dirigirte a mí en una forma tan creída e imprudente? ¡Pues claro que noté su terror, su arrepentimiento y su vergüenza! ¿Piedad, dices? ¡Despedirle con una simple riña es la muestra de caridad y misericordia más grande que puedo enseñarle!—Rin sintió una jaqueca arremetiendo contra ella. Len no entendía, no sabía de lo que hablaba—. Sus errores merecen de un castigo más grave. _Mucho más grave. _¿Por qué te entrometes, tú, que no eres más que un _insignificante plebeyo_, y te alzas contra mí? ¿Quién crees que te ha otorgado el permiso de hacerlo?

—Yo lo haré—declaró el Emperador, continuando imperturbable sobre su asiento, enseñando una mirada impertérrita y terminante. Su hija quedó sin habla al encontrarse repentinamente contra la pared—. Daré tal autoridad si el joven Hibiki, abundante en aptitudes, está dispuesto a tolerar tu insufrible actitud y, de todas maneras, aceptar el compromiso.

—_No lo hará_—repitió Rin en su mente, horrorizada, sintiendo cómo si le quitasen el abrigo que le protegía de la fría realidad—. _Después de lo que vio, definitivamente no lo hará. No tiene fundamento para hacerlo. _

Sucedió un instante de silencio. Se desglosaron los sirvientes, permaneciendo estáticos y apartados al sentir el aura enfermiza que despedía la Princesa, sabiendo que pronto la verdadera tempestad llegaría con premisas tremendas. Len meditó su decisión. Su expresión tranquila, impasible y resuelta envió una señal de alarma a Rinko, dificultando su respiración. _No puede estar pensando en eso. No es considerable, ¿acaso es idiota? ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? ¡¿Acaso no ve que le aborrezco con todo mi ser?!_

—Hahaoya, me parece que…—intentó decir, pero fue congelada por el veredicto irreversible de Len Hibiki, quien, aún después de haber tenido las agallas de contradecirle y discutir con ella, ahora se atrevía a interrumpirle.

_Dios mío, resguarda mis pasos; que he tomado el sendero más arriesgado._

—Tennō Heika, aceptaré el compromiso. Concédame el beneplácito para tomar la mano de su hija mayor, Rinko Naishinnō, y desposarla como mía.

Rinko sintió sus músculos entumecerse. Sus ojos se ennegrecieron y sus labios se tensaron en una línea recta. Sus mejillas y orejas enrojecieron por el descomunal enojo que crecía dentro de ella.

_¡Impreco la maldita hora en la que nuestros pasos se cruzaron, Len Hibiki!_

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Turururu~_

_Espero que disfruten este capítulo, ¿ok?_

_La relación de Rin y Len empezó con el pie equivocado. _

_¿Qué opinan?_

_Es tan divertido trabajar con el personaje de Rin~ Esperen por la próxima actualización._

_Sé que este fic es un poco largo, por lo menos los primeros capítulos, pero les agradezco de todo corazón que lo lean._

_Sigan dejando sus reviews, pues me hacen mucho bien :3_

_¡Los quiero!_

_Atentamente, Jess._


End file.
